<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Historia de un crimen by BellaScullw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365005">Historia de un crimen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw'>BellaScullw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL Brothers, Action/Adventure, Alternate Marineford Events, Drama, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thatch sobrevivió al ataque de Teach y por lo tanto la ira de Ace pudo ser controlada. La batalla de Banaro nunca sucedió pero Water Seven fue arrasada. De tal destrucción Marshall D. Teach se alzó vencedor, entregando a Luffy al gobierno mundial para su ejecución.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koala &amp; Sabo (One Piece), Makino &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El cambio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ambiente era tan sombrío y tenso que parecía increíble que unos días antes hubiesen estado de fiesta, riendo, emborrachándose y celebrando por la primera recompensa de un pirata que nadie conocía pero del que Ace no había parado de hablar desde los días en que intentaba matar a su capitán. Todo había terminado en una escaramuza contra el idiota de turno que había ido a retar a oyaji, y del que Thatch se había ocupado sin mucho trámite regresando intacto y con una fruta del diablo en mano.</p><p>Habían celebrado doble por esa victoria sin alcanzar a comprender como iban a cambiar sus vidas desde ese instante.</p><p>En el momento en que Marco y Ace habían hallado a Thatch agonizando supieron que nada nunca sería lo mismo.</p><p>Ace solo podía pensar en toda la sangre, y en las pocas personas que lo habían querido y había perdido: su madre y Sabo. En el Moby Dick había hallado cosas que pensó nunca tenía derecho a poseer, algo que solo su torpe, atolondrado y querido hermano menor representaba: una familia, personas que lo protegían y que quizá pensaban que su vida merecía la pena.</p><p>Al menos se suponía que era así, que todos eran una familia, que había lazos más fuertes que la sangre entre ellos, y, sin embargo… sin embargo… Thatch estaba muriendo y alguien en quien habían confiado era la causa de eso.</p><p>Era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras Marco gritaba órdenes, mientras la lluvia caía implacable, y algunos comenzaban a llorar al sentir la caída del haki de Thatch. Miró sus manos llenas de sangre y recordó las palabras de su abuelo, recordó que su madre había muerto para protegerlo, y Sabo, cuyo cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, lo hizo para conseguir su libertad.</p><p>Así se suponía que debía ser una muerte… por elección o por sueños, no por traición, no a manos de alguien que se llamaba tu amigo.</p><p>Ace comenzó a temblar, sus puños empapados de sangre, el fuego lamiendo su cuerpo, y  Marco lo miró cerrando los ojos con frustración y dolor.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Quién había sido? ¿Por qué?”</em>
</p><p>—Teach… Teach es el único que falta.</p><p>El anuncio fue como un golpe. Ace levantó la mirada hacia Marco con incredulidad, rabia y dolor.</p><p>—¿Teach? —Por primera vez desde que encontraron a Thatch, Ace abrió la boca, y aunque su voz era moderada había un timbre extraño y una presión que hizo que todos tuvieran escalofríos y algunos se desmayaran.</p><p>
  <em>Haki del conquistador.</em>
</p><p>Nadie aparte de los comandantes había visto a Ace utilizar alguna vez el haki del conquistador (la mayoría ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía), pues era un poder del que el muchacho había decidido renegar a su totalidad desde que le explicaron lo que ello conllevaba. Para él solo había un rey y era Shirohige; no necesitaba de más, no necesitaba de ningún poder que lo marcara como alguien especial o importante, así que jamás había intentado controlarlo ni utilizarlo a su favor. Era algo que se le escapaba de las manos en situaciones muy peligrosas o cuando su temperamento hacía gala como en ese momento, y sin control alguno su haki no discernía amigos de enemigos, solo aplastaba la voluntad de los débiles.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en voz queda sintiendo que todo era una pesadilla—¡¿POR QUÉ?! —¿No bastaba con ser el hijo de un demonio? ¡¿Ahora tenía que cargar con el peso de saber que uno de sus subordinados había traicionado y deshonrado a oyaji y Thatch?!</p><p>—La fruta del diablo que encontró no está —explicó Marco en tono monótono y frío. La comprensión de eso lo había hecho destrozar parte de la habitación de Thatch con rabia e impotencia, pero frente a Ace se mostraba calmado como debía ser. Era el primer oficial, era el comandante de la primera división y su deber era  mantener la cabeza fría.</p><p>—¿Una fruta del diablo? ¡¿Hizo esto por una fruta del diablo?! —exigió Ace a Marco intentando no perder la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Si, Ace! ¡HIZO ESTO POR UNA FRUTA DEL DIABLO, YOI! ¡HAY PERSONAS QUE HARÍAN COSAS PEORES POR UNA DE ESAS FRUTAS, MALDICIÓN! —Marco no necesitaba que Ace repitiera sus palabras para entender el horror de todo.</p><p>—¡NO AQUÍ! ¡NO EN ESTE BARCO! —Gritó él a su vez llevándose las manos al rostro con desesperación y odio— ¡TEACH!!!!!! —Su bramido se escuchó en todo el barco y Shirohige, sentado en su sitio, cerró los ojos como si eso bastara para poder bloquear la realidad.</p><p>Lo siguiente que sucedió, sin embargo, fue tan rápido que nadie pudo asimilarlo bien hasta que Ace salió de su camarote con una mochila en mano, la mirada en sus ojos bastó para alertar a los otros comandantes y a Shirohige.</p><p>—¡No! —Marco se interpuso al instante con el ceño fruncido al notar sus intenciones— ¡Padre no ha dado ninguna orden!</p><p>—¡No necesita dar ninguna orden! ¡Está claro lo que se debe hacer! —rugió Ace de forma sombría— ¡Apártate! —No esperó para ver si Marco se apartaba, lo empujó con una mezcla de rabia y haki, y fue hacia la borda cuando fue detenido nuevamente por su división.</p><p>—¡Ace!</p><p>—¡Comandante Ace!</p><p>—¡Suéltenme, maldición! —gritó irritado, intentando soltarse de todos los que se le habían prendido.</p><p>—Ace… —Oyaji intentó decir algo pero otra persona habló al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Oyaji…—La puerta de la enfermería finalmente se abrió y una mujer salió quitándose los guantes ensangrentados. No pareció reparar en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, solo prestó atención a su capitán, en su rostro cansado se formó lentamente una débil sonrisa—. Está vivo.</p><p>Y eso fue suficiente.</p><p>
  <em>Está vivo.</em>
</p><p>Nadie pudo adivinar en ese momento como esas dos simples palabras cambiarían todo el curso de la historia.</p><p>Ace dejó de ser detenido porque de pronto todos estaban llorando de alegría, abrazándose y pidiendo más información, y él se quedó parado en su sitio mirando todo como si contemplara algún tipo de fantasía.</p><p>Thatch había sobrevivido…</p><p>Tuvo que repetírselo una vez, luego otra vez, y otra y otra para asimilarlo y, cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba y sintió el haki de Thatch, lloró. No había llorado ni siquiera cuando sostuvo a su amigo y por un momento no sintió su pulso, tampoco cuando fue llevado de sus manos a la enfermería dejando un regadío de sangre.</p><p>No había llorado desde que Sabo murió y Luffy fue herido por aquel oso.</p><p>No había llorado nunca de alegría, fue extraño y al mismo tiempo tan liberador que no le importó nada más. Alguien le dio unas palmaditas a modo de consuelo y felicidad y, por un momento, Ace se permitió perderse en esos minutos de desesperante alegría, llorando con el resto, dejando que la noticia sedara parte de su ira.</p><p>—Su estado es aún crítico pero sobrevivirá con los cuidados adecuados.</p><p>Shirohige cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero esa vez sonrió: su hijo estaba vivo… podrían pensar con claridad lo que iban a hacer después de su recuperación.</p><p>—Lo has hecho bien, Irma —agradeció.</p><p>—Gracias, oyaji —sonrió la mujer regresando a la enfermería.</p><p>Aquello hizo que Ace volviera bruscamente a la realidad, ¿por qué razón en especial? Él no lo sabía, pero sintió su piel erizarse al captar un destello de la habitación blanca que odiaba. Quizá porque le hacía pensar en su madre sobre una cama llena de sangre, porque le hacía pensar en Sabo, porque le hacía recordar cuan frágil podía ser una vida, con cuanta facilidad podía perder a quienes quería mientras él se mantenía con vida.</p><p>Volvió la mirada casi perdida a sus manos, y frunció el ceño al sentir como si aún estuviesen llenas de sangre a pesar de que se había lavado insistentemente antes.</p><p><em>“Teach… Teach… Teach…”, </em>se repitió el nombre buscando que la ira quemara en su cuerpo de nuevo. No fue difícil. Se limpió las lágrimas y se preparó para partir.</p><p>Thatch estaba vivo pero Teach no podría ser perdonado jamás.</p><p>Marco fue el primero que lo notó y, por alguna razón, por un casi interminable segundo vio la espalda de Ace sin ser capaz de reaccionar, una sensación helada engarrotándole el cuerpo. Los años como pirata le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y tuvo la terrible sensación de que si lo dejaban ir así, Ace jamás iba a volver.</p><p>Era la misma sensación que Shirohige había sentido en el momento en que se dio la alerta de la traición, en el momento en que vio la reacción de su hijo. A él no le importaba que Roger fuera su padre, pero no podía evitar pensar que, por muy diferentes que fuesen, ambos tenían la misma tendencia a cometer actos de imprudencia total.</p><p>—¡Ace! —Marco finalmente encontró la voz, su sonrisa desvanecida totalmente. El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para perforar la alegría y celebración de todos. El hombre rechinó los dientes más por preocupación que por rabia— ¡¿A dónde vas?!</p><p>Ace no se detuvo ni un segundo.</p><p>—¡Voy por Teach! —gruñó sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Ya no había esa desesperante y enloquecida necesidad de destrozar a Teach, pero eso no significaba que lo iba a dejar pasar. Thatch estaba vivo pero no gracias a ese bastardo, no gracias a él que ni siquiera había podido controlar a su subordinado.</p><p>—Ace… —llamó Shirohige en voz baja consiguiendo su atención—. Está bien, déjalo ir, será una excepción.</p><p>El joven miró a su padre con sorpresa e incredulidad. No podía estar hablando en serio.</p><p>—¡Violó la ley sagrada de un barco pirata! —exclamó sin comprender la postura de su padre. Sabía (<em>podía</em>) sentir el dolor, la ira y la pena que le había causado ese acto de traición bajo su mando— ¡No puede ser perdonado!</p><p>—¡Es suficiente! ¡Tienes que calmarte! —exclamaron sus subordinados, sujetándolo.</p><p>Vista, Haruta, Jozu, Izo y el resto de los comandantes observaron en silencio, sin saber exactamente como intervenir o detenerlo. Eran una gran familia, se querían, se respetaban y cuidaban todos del mismo modo, pero sólo había tres personas capaces de manejar a Ace en su totalidad: oyaji, Marco y Thatch. Si ellos no podían detenerlo, nadie podría.</p><p>Ace se revolvió entre las manos que lo aprisionaban pero no estaba poniendo todo de sí, y no fue difícil detenerlo.</p><p>—¡Oyaji ha dicho que hará una excepción! ¡No tienes que ir tras Teach!</p><p>—¡Es de mi división! ¡¿Cómo podré mirar a Thatch a la cara si no soy capaz de ocuparme de esto?! —reclamó, indignado.</p><p>—¡Thatch está vivo! —exclamó Marco perdiendo los estribos.</p><p>—¡Pero pudo haber muerto! —gritó Ace cada vez más irritado por esa postura casi… <em>resignada </em>que habían tomado. Eran los piratas de Shirohige, nunca perdonaban una ofensa o agresión hacia uno de los suyos— ¡Dejarlo ir sin más es un insulto a Thatch y a oyaji! ¡Voy a matarlo! —Y con eso empujó a todos y se liberó.</p><p>—Déjalo ir. —Esta vez ya no era un pedido y Ace se detuvo bruscamente—. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.</p><p>—¡Oyaji…!</p><p>—¡Escucha, Ace! —Shirohige levantó la voz con firmeza—. Teach ha navegado bajo mi bandera por décadas, conoce las reglas y el castigo por romperlas. Es un hombre inteligente y astuto, si ha hecho esto a pesar de saber y haber visto lo que pasa con los que tocan a uno de los nuestros no ha sido por nada. —Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Ace vio a Shirohige tenso y preocupado, y fue eso lo que lo hizo calmarse—. No sé qué puede tener oculto pero <em>hay</em> algo, y temo que ni siquiera tú puedas detenerlo.</p><p>El joven apretó los puños, ¿oyaji no confiaba en su fuerza?</p><p>—No te sobreestimes, Ace —le regañó. No tenía intención de explicarse mucho pero Thatch estaba vivo y era imperativo detener cualquier acción imprudente de Ace. Shirohige conocía de sobra el temperamento de la sangre que llevaba, aunque lo odiara Ace había heredado algo de Roger y él temía por su hijo. Roger había hecho cuanto había querido sin ningún impedimento, cosas buenas y cosas terribles, Ace podría hacer lo mismo algún día pero aún no era el momento, aún era joven—. Eres fuerte, más fuerte incluso de lo que tú puedas soñar, mira tu edad y el lugar donde estás… pero no es solo la fuerza lo que da una victoria, y a pesar de todo sigues siendo un mocoso fácil de provocar.</p><p>—¡Yo no…!</p><p>—Mira lo que estás a punto de hacer —replicó—, ignorar una orden de tu capitán.</p><p>—¡Oyaji!!!</p><p>—Un hijo debe escuchar a su padre —dijo Shirohige suavemente—. Por favor, Ace, escucha a tu padre.</p><p><em>“Hijo”…</em> Fue esa palabra lo que finalmente logró calmar el fuego de su rabia, esa palabra que, aún después de esos dos años y medio, seguía haciéndole sentir tan feliz, tan amado y aceptado.</p><p>Una palabra y una vida salvada cambiaron todo. Si Thatch hubiese muerto, Shirohige no habría tenido la convicción necesaria para impedir la ida de Ace y su desesperación por borrar la deshonra de la traición tras cargar durante años con la tortura de ser hijo de Gol D. Roger. Pero Thatch estaba vivo y Ace escuchó… así como había aceptado tener un padre, hermanos y amigos, así como había dejado de ser un capitán y se había convertido en un subordinado, así como había aprendido a amar, respetar y admirar al hombre que le había dado lo que siempre había deseado.</p><p>Fueron unos largos segundos en que ambos se miraron y todos, especialmente Marco, esperaron llenos de ansiedad. Entonces, Ace apretó los dientes con rabia y asintió.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Hubo un alivio general en todo el ambiente que incluso él notó y, ligeramente irritado e incómodo por la ansiedad y preocupación que había añadido, suspiró mirando a otro lado.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado agotados por todo lo sucedido. El silencio era la mejor forma de lidiar con la situación.</p><p>Shirohige se relajó y se permitió dar un trago a su sake mientras Marco caminaba hacia Ace parada darle unas palmaditas, una sonrisa perezosa de vuelta a su rostro. Ace se sintió profundamente enfurruñado y traicionado por haber sido chantajeado de ese modo, pero no lo apartó. Una parte de él quería aun correr tras Teach, y otra se sentía a salvo tras haber sido detenido, ambas partes luchaban en su interior y él no sabía qué hacer. Podría volverse loco de la frustración.</p><p>—Resulta que a veces tienes sentido común —felicitó Vista después de un rato, acariciando su bigote con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Sin embargo, había sido pronto para hablar. El comandante de la quinta división se dio cuenta de pronto que la atención de Ace se había desviado hacia un papel que estaba no muy lejos de él: el cartel de recompensa de Mugiwara no Luffy. Casi al instante en que lo notó, sintió que los vellos se le ponían de punta, conocía la mirada que había puesto Ace.</p><p>Marco frunció el ceño cuando su hermano se removió e inclinó la cabeza hacia oyaji.</p><p>Shirohige dejó de beber y esperó.</p><p>—Está bien —repitió Ace, y era claro que no le gustaba pronunciar esas palabras—. No lucharé con Teach, lo juro por tu honor… pero déjame ir.</p><p>—¿Qué estás…? —increpó Marco incrédulo con ganas de golpearlo. Brutalmente fuerte o no, como lo había dicho oyaji, Ace seguía siendo un mocoso.</p><p>—No pelearé —enfatizó el joven, irritado, rechinado los dientes ante lo que eso significaba. Solo una vez había tenido que retroceder ante algo, y había sido porque agotado como estaba no pudo impedir que Dadan lo atara a un árbol el tiempo suficiente para que su discurso le hiciera entrar en razón. Ella lo había dicho bien, morir en ese entonces no habría significado nada, no habría hecho justicia a Sabo, pero en la actualidad tenía el poder para vengar a Thatch, solo tendía que esperar (porque Ace no consideraba por un segundo rendirse ante eso). No había podido hacer nada por Sabo pero nunca volvería a pasar por esa situación—. No hasta que lo ordenes, oyaji… pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo aquí mientras Thatch está en ese estado y Teach vaga libre por el mundo. —Miró a su capitán los ojos con resolución—. Si dices que hay algo escucharé tus palabras y reuniré información personalmente… luego volveré.</p><p>Marco quiso protestar y no fue el único, Haruta abrió la boca e Izo resopló, sin embargo Shirohige hizo un gesto que los mantuvo al margen. No habló pero Ace entendió y siguió.</p><p>—También es una buena oportunidad para buscar a mi hermanito menor. —Y por primera vez desde esa ajetreada y espantosa noche él sonrió, fue una sonrisa cansada pero también infinitamente cálida, lo hizo parecer mucho más joven de lo que ya de por si era. A muchos aún les sorprendía e intrigaba Monkey D. Luffy solo por esa reacción—. Ya está en Grand Line y quiero asegurarme que lo está haciendo bien, que las personas que estén con él sepan cuidarlo. Sé que ha crecido pero siempre será mi hermano menor y es mi deber protegerlo.</p><p>Shirohige frunció el ceño, considerándolo. Como todos había escuchado lo suficiente de ese niño para saber cuánto le importaba a su hijo.</p><p>—¿No buscarás pelea con Teach?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Tampoco lo provocarás para que él vaya a ti deliberadamente?</p><p>—No —resopló Ace. Era una opción que ni se le había ocurrido y quizá fue notorio porque Marco rio, dividido entre la exasperación y la resignación.</p><p>Poco a poco la tensión se perdió de nuevo. Ace no quería preocuparlos así que se prometió alejarse de todo problema posible hasta que regresara a casa. No perdonaría a Teach, lo cazaría sin un ápice de piedad cuando oyaji diera la orden.</p><p>—Ese hermanito tuyo tiene bastante suerte —comentó Vista alegremente.</p><p>—Eres peor que Marco —dijo Izo, rodando los ojos—. Mamás gallinas sobreprotectoras.</p><p>—Prudencia y sobreprotección no son lo mismo, yoi —murmuró el aludido, irritado.</p><p>—Lo que digas.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo quieres averiguar? —siguió preguntando Shirohige sin perder la atención de Ace.</p><p>—A dónde va, qué quiere, cuáles son sus objetivos, cuál es esa ambición de la que me habló… —Podía recordarlo claramente, en ese entonces había pensado que Teach no apostaba muy alto y no era algo insólito. Dentro de la banda la mayoría querían cosas que distaban de la fama, la riqueza o la gloria. Ser un comandante era un honor y un status extraordinario, y esa había sido la principal razón por la que había estado reacio al puesto al principio, primero por el secreto que guardaba, luego por su juventud cuando había otros con más derecho, y finalmente por su comportamiento hostil del principio. Si ser un comandante no satisfacía la ambición de Teach, Ace quería saber qué cosa lo haría.</p><p>Había algo tétrico en la respuesta que hallaría, mientras más lo pensaba más lo intuía. Miró con aprensión los diversos aparatos médicos que rodeaban a oyaji, liberado de la rabia y con la cabeza despejada Ace se dio cuenta de cosas que había pasado por alto cegado por buscar venganza, y tuvo miedo.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que podrás obtener todo eso sin acercarte demasiado? —exigió Shirohige.</p><p>Haruta arqueó una ceja. Ace apretó un puño al comprender el gesto, sabía cómo era su temperamento, no necesitaban decírselo.</p><p>—Un mes, solo un mes, volveré después de eso obtenga lo que obtenga. No lucharé con Teach hasta que lo ordenes —juró—. Soy el comandante de la segunda división, honraré mi palabra, jamás te avergonzaré, oyaji.</p><p>El hombre más fuerte del mundo se reclinó contra su asiento, sintiéndose de pronto más cansado que nunca. Sabía que haber detenido a Ace ya era una gran proeza, aunque no podía mantenerlo quieto mucho tiempo. Miró a Marco pidiendo una opinión, su hijo mayor solo se encogió de hombros con resignación.</p><p>Ace era un hombre que se enorgullecía de cumplir su palabra, al menos podían tener ese consuelo.</p><p>—Bien, tienes el permiso, hijo.</p><p>—Gracias, oyaji.</p><p>—¿Cuándo partirás?</p><p>—Ahora —dijo Ace con tranquilidad para la consternación de todos, Marco se dio una palmada en la frente y desistió de decir algo—… hacia el East Blue.</p><p>—¿El East Blue, yoi? —Marco preguntó ignorando su pensamiento de no decir nada— ¿Por qué irás primero a uno de los Blue?</p><p>Ace se encogió de hombros pero había una extraña torpeza en su postura.</p><p>—Será más sencillo así —murmuró sin mirar a nadie.</p><p>Marco ladeó la cabeza y, de pronto, formó una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Nah, yo no me creo eso, yoi. —Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ace—. ¿Qué más piensas hacer?</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Hay algo más ¿cierto? —insistió ante la mirada perpleja e interesada del resto.</p><p>—No, no hay nada más —protestó inútilmente.</p><p>—Oh, entonces si hay algo —comentó Vista sonriendo anchamente. Ace era tan transparente a veces…</p><p>—¡Que no!</p><p>—Es esa mujer, yoi —resolvió Marco riendo. Era liberador olvidar por un momento todo lo sucedido, y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que molestar un rato a su temperamental hermano?</p><p>—¿Esa mujer? —preguntaron algunos mientras el mismo Shirohige prestaba atención.</p><p>Ace enrojeció.</p><p>—¡No hay ninguna m-mujer!</p><p>—Vaya, ¿no era asexual? —preguntó Izo a Haruta.</p><p>—Siempre creí que sus fantasías más intensas eran con comida —respondió este con malicia.</p><p>—¡Cierren la boca todos! —chilló Ace.</p><p>—¡Gurarararara! —Era la primera vez que Shirohige o cualquiera en realidad veía a Ace reaccionar así ante esas insinuaciones. Como bien lo había dicho Izo, la reacción de Ace ante las mujeres era bastante plana. Incluso Jozu se permitió perder su expresión de piedra y sonrió un poco.</p><p>—Es la mujer de la que está enamorado, yoi —siguió molestando Marco, revolviendo el cabello de Ace con soltura—. Vas a hacerle una visita ¿eh?</p><p>—¡Si visitaré a alguien pero no estoy enamorado de ella! —exclamó el joven más rojo si era posible, haciendo que todos rieran más.</p><p>Las lágrimas se habían transformado en un coro de risas de alegría, llenando todo el barco de paz, incluso en su estado crítico Thatch pareció sentirlo porque sonrió en la inconsciencia.</p><p>Ace no partió en ese mismo momento, nadie quería perder la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo un rato y, aunque más irritado y rojo que nunca, tuvo que aguantar todas las bromas con resignación. Casi pareció ser un día normal, un día donde todo transcurría con tranquilidad, donde no hubo un intento de asesinato, donde no hubo una traición, un herido y un prófugo. Casi pareció ser como antes… pero no lo era, Marco y Shirohige lo sabían, había algo en el ambiente, en el viento, en el mar, en las aves sobre el cielo, en los peces bajo el mar…</p><p>Había algo en todos lados y lo podían notar… un cambio…</p><p>Thatch estaba vivo, Ace no haría ninguna locura, pero Teach no iba a detenerse.</p><p>Su presa original nunca había sido Ace para empezar.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!<br/>En primer lugar gracias por leer, este es el primer fic largo de One Piece que espero terminar. </p><p>Hice este fic como un auto-regalo nacido por el deseo de ver a Ace vivo, a los tres hermanos reunidos y saber qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido Luffy el capturado. No sé si realmente lo hice muy bien, escribí basándome solo en suposiciones así que espero que tampoco se lo tomen muy en serio, espero que los personajes no hayan salido OoC. Como dije, este fic nació solo como un deseo porque en realidad a pesar de que la muerte de Ace me rompió el corazón y aún sigue haciéndolo cada vez que recuerdo la forma en la que murió, es algo que jamás cambiaría. One Piece dio un vuelco tras ese acontecimiento y todas las cosas que sucedieron fueron necesarias, las muertes de Ace y Shirohige son de las escenas más épicas y tristes de One Piece, marcó un antes y un después para la vida de Luffy y el mundo entero, nunca dejará de doler por supuesto, pero como dije creo que era algo necesario.<br/>Eso es todo.<br/>Espero puedan comentar que les pareció si les gusto. Muchas gracias!<br/>Besos, Bella.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grandes noticias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera noticia llegó el mismo día en que Ace regresó. Izo había estado retocándose el maquillaje, Marco mirando el mar con serenidad, Haruta y Vista en un pequeño duelo que todos animaban y que Shirohige miraba con una sonrisa entretenida, el resto de los comandantes ocupados en sus labores, y Thatch quejándose para variar. Un mes y unos días habían sido suficientes para una recuperación envidiable, pero el cuarto comandante aún era vigilado por sus hermanos, prohibido de cualquier movimiento brusco (eso incluía las bromas y las batallas) y aquello no había hecho más que irritarlo. Estaba pateando el suelo en claro berrinche, como si fuera un niño pequeño, cuando Fossa llegó agitando una tanda de periódicos que parecía haber arrebatado al new coo.</p><p>Marco arqueó una ceja al ver al animal seguir a su hermano a picotazos para que pagara.</p><p>—¡OYAJI ¡Oyaji! ¡Todos! ¡Vengan! —gritó, corriendo hacia la plazoleta sin inmutarse por los picotazo que estaba recibiendo en la cara.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, yoi? —preguntó Marco cruzándose de brazos al verlo tan agitado.</p><p>Fossa no era de los que andaban haciendo espectáculo así, al menos que Marco recordara. Haruta y Vista se congelaron en medio de duelo y lo miraron con la misma expresión de "¿qué rayos te sucede?" que tenían todos. Oyaji rio un poco y bebió otro poco ante la expresión cómica que tenía en el rostro.</p><p>—Tan temprano y ya están haciendo alborotos —se quejó Izo, saliendo a cubierta.</p><p>—Ya págale al new coo —dijo Namur rodando los ojos mientras seguía a su hermano. Le dolía más a él que a Fossa al parecer los picotazos que estaba recibiendo.</p><p>—¿Una noticia interesante? —Preguntó Thatch, ansioso, arrebatándole uno de los periódicos—. ¿Es sobre Ace? —Desde que había recuperado la consciencia lo que más quería hacer era encontrar a su hermano y darle un puñetazo por ser tan temperamental e imprudente. La traición y la derrota que sufrió a manos de Teach lo había sacudido bastante y su alegre personalidad se había opacado un poco. Más que un golpe a su ego fue un golpe a sus sentimientos, a los sentimientos de todos. Aun así era plenamente consciente de que Teach era muy, muy peligroso.</p><p>—¡Sí! —La respuesta de Fossa no se hizo esperar.</p><p>Todos se interesaron instantáneamente.</p><p>—Por favor, no me digas que encontró a Teach y peleó con él —se quejó Blamenco. Ace tenía un increíble talento para armar líos a lo grande.</p><p>—Hizo un juramento, yoi —les recordó Marco, prestando atención a la forma en la que el rostro de Thatch quedó en blanco al leer el periódico—. ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>Fossa miró a oyaji con el puro casi partido en dos.</p><p>—¿Hijo? —preguntó Shirohige finalmente, cuando Thatch soltó el periódico y comenzó a reír como un lunático avivando el interés de todos.</p><p>¿Qué estaba pasando?</p><p>—Es sobre el hermanito de Ace… ¡Armó una grande! —Fossa comenzó a reír también. Su primera reacción había sido por la incredulidad y por eso corrió exaltado hacia sus hermanos y oyaji, pero en cuanto Thatch se dobló de risa no pudo evitarlo. ¡Todo era de locos! Ace no había bromeado al hablar lo loco que estaba su hermanito.</p><p>—¿Más grande que esa hazaña desconocida que le valió cien millones? —Izo arqueó una ceja, interesado.</p><p>—¡Miren todos! —Fossa esparció los periódicos en cubierta y todos se inclinaron con avidez.</p><p>Marco recogió el que Thatch había soltado y se acercó a su capitán, repentinamente más despierto que nunca. Extendió el periódico y el titular fue suficiente para hacerlo detenerse bruscamente.</p><p>
  <strong>¡ENIES LOOBY, LA ISLA JUDICIAL, ARDIÓ HASTA SUS CIMIENTOS TRAS EL ASALTO DE LOS MUGIWARA!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>¡MUGIWARA NO LUFFY LE DECLARA LA GUERRA AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL!</strong>
</p><p>Marco parpadeó.</p><p>—Un momento… <em>¿qué?</em> —espetó, incrédulo, volviendo a leer el titular.</p><p>Thatch seguía riéndose pero el resto quedó en silencio durante un momento, asimilando el hecho. El titular era ya contundente pero la imagen que lo acompañaba era testigo del acto más inverosímil y tonto que jamás se había hecho antes: la isla judicial en ruinas. Uno de los edificios sagrados del gobierno y la marina, uno de los máximos símbolos de poder que existían… había sido destruido por un pirata novato que no llevaba ni medio año en el mar.</p><p>—¿La isla judicial? —Silbó Rakuyo cuando reaccionó—. Eso es temerario.</p><p>—¿Temerario? —repitió Haruta, sonriendo mientras todos estallaban en murmullos admirados e incrédulos— ¡Es estúpido!</p><p>—Sin duda es el hermano de Ace —asintió Vista, acariciando su bigote—. Llevan la imprudencia en la sangre. —No en vano Ace intentó matar a oyaji durante 100 días consecutivos.</p><p>—Un pirata declarando la guerra al gobierno mundial —murmuró Marco, sacudiendo la cabeza con aire resignado—, ya he visto de todo, yoi.</p><p>—¿Cómo fue? —Shirohige miró con interés la noticia. Ace siempre hablaba de su hermano con una mezcla de orgullo y exasperación, y aunque él no apostó demasiado alto por el novato de los treinta millones, su segunda recompensa había hablado por sí sola. Akagami y Doflamingo se habían interesado lo suficiente para ahondar en la extraña derrota de Crocodile a manos de un capitán marine desconocido, tras lo cual Mugiwara no Luffy había alcanzado la extravagante recompensa de cien millones, convirtiéndose en un supernova con una rapidez impresionante. Era un mocoso con la misma temeridad que Ace llevaba, aunque no los unía la sangre eran bastante parecidos. No podía negar que a su modo era interesante, tonto pero interesante. Los cien millones habían marcado una fina línea que acababa de romperse con ese acto demencial.</p><p>¿Qué podía hacer que un novato atacara una instalación del gobierno y la marina? Shirohige tenía curiosidad. ¿La fama?, ¿la gloria?, ¿Fue un acto estúpido y arrogante de un pirata que creía que solo por unas cuantas victorias tenía el mundo a sus pies? Por alguna razón no podía creer eso, había un límite en la arrogancia y estupidez de los novatos, y el mocoso no podía ser hermano de Ace si había hecho eso solo por algo superficial.</p><p>Marco frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Mugiwara no Luffy lideró el asaltó y destrucción de la isla judicial de Enies Lobby, liberó a la prisionera Nico Robin, y le declaró la guerra al gobierno mundial quemando su bandera —informó tras una rápida leía del extenso y contundente artículo.</p><p>—¿Nico Robin? —Jozu intervino con sorpresa—. ¿No es la mujer a la que el gobierno ha perseguido por veinte años?, ¿la superviviente de Ohara?</p><p>—¿La que es conocida por traicionar a todo el que se une? —Dijo Curiel—. Sí, esa es.</p><p>—¿Cuándo fue capturada? —preguntó Vista—. Debió ser una gran noticia.</p><p>—No lo dice —Marco miró a oyaji que tenía una expresión pensativa—. Después de toda esa caza obsesiva durante veinte años su captura debió haber salido en primera plana, yoi.</p><p>—A menos que no les diera el tiempo de anunciarlo. —Thatch dejó de reír y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con una gran sonrisa divertida—. ¿No era ella parte de la tripulación del hermano de Ace?</p><p>—Sí —dijo Haruta lentamente—. Salió hace poco, fue un artículo pequeño pero se anunciaba que Nico Robin ingresó a esa tripulación y que la recompensa general aumentaba.</p><p>—Entonces —Atmos se frotó la barbilla—, Nico Robin es parte de la tripulación del hermano de Ace, luego es capturada y llevada a Enies Lobby, y antes de que pudiese ser anunciado al mundo Mugiwara no Luffy destruyó la isla judicial y la liberó.</p><p>—Suena como si hubiese ido por ella —comentó Namur—… como si hubiese destruido la isla judicial solo porque la capturaron… —Su voz se perdió mientras la comprensión llegaba a todos.</p><p>Se miraron unos a otros y luego a los periódicos que estaban en la cubierta con la noticia que debía estar haciendo temblar al mundo. Los Mugiwara acababan de asegurar que su nombre no pasara desapercibido.</p><p>—Nah, nadie puede ser tan tonto —aseguró Kingdew, riendo estupefacto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan navegando? Ni siquiera media año, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa mujer en esa tripulación? Ni siquiera dos meses, es imposible que hiciera eso por un compañero en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>—¿Por qué más lo haría? —preguntó Thatch, sentándose con tranquilidad sin perder sin sonrisa.</p><p>—Pero ni siquiera Ace… —murmuró Izo, contrariado. Aunque desconocía el peso que su hermano más joven llevaba (el secreto que solo Thatch, Marco y oyaji conocían) al igual que el resto de los comandantes era plenamente consciente que la confianza de Ace no era algo fácil de conseguir. Ni los piratas Spade (a excepción de Deuce) habían gozado realmente de la confianza del adolescente, no hasta que se unieron a la tripulación de Oyaji y Ace comenzó a cambiar. ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser entonces Mugiwara no Luffy de su hermano?</p><p>—¿Oyaji? —Marco miró a su capitán, expectante.</p><p>Shirohige solo dijo una cosa.</p><p>—Nico Robin… —La única persona en el mundo que podía leer los poneglyphs, la clave para llegar a Raftel, la isla perdida que todos los piratas del mundo buscaban. ¿Era alguna clase de señal? Desde la traición de Teach, Shirohige se había sentido inquieto y la sensación solo empeoraba con el pasar de los días. Ahora la ubicación de Nico Robin, la superviviente de Ohara, había vuelto a salir a la luz tras años de perfecto ocultamiento. No podía ser coincidencia.</p><p>No era su problema, por supuesto. No estaba interesado en el One Piece ni en Raftel pero el bastardo de Roger le había dicho muchas cosas que venían a su mente. La voluntad de D., el siglo perdido, los poneglyphs, las armas ancestrales… y esa épica guerra que tambalearía el mundo al completo.</p><p>—¿Oyaji? —repitió Marco, preocupado.</p><p>Shirohige suspiró y bebió un poco de sake.</p><p>—Puede ser… —Finalmente dijo.</p><p>—¿Lo crees, oyaji? —se sorprendió Curiel—. ¿Qué ese niño declaró la guerra al gobierno mundial por esa mujer?</p><p>—Bien lo ha dicho Thatch, ¿Por qué más lo haría? Es el hermano de Ace después de todo —masculló, rodando los ojos. Bebió otro trago y miró el periódico con ojos entrecerrados… los D. daban para hablar—. Mientras no se le suba a la cabeza… derrotar al CP9 tampoco es para tanto —desdeñó.</p><p>—¿El CP9? —repitieron, sorprendidos.</p><p>—Su cuartel general es Enies Lobby —les recordó Marco, cerrando el periódico—, para destruir la isla primero debieron pasar sobre ellos.</p><p>—Así que Mugiwara no Luffy y su tripulación destruyeron Enies Lobby, liberaron a una mujer que el gobierno busca desde hace veinte años, y derrotaron a los asesinos elites del gobierno —resumió Fossa—. Va-ya.</p><p>—Como dice oyaji, tampoco es para tanto, yoi —descartó Marco con tranquilidad, aunque si todo lo que habían deducido era cierto el hermano de Ace tenía su respeto. Pocas personas en el mundo, piratas menos, harían algo así por una persona, ¿quién querría al mundo como su enemigo? Solo los piratas de Shirohige eran conocidos por su feroz lealtad.</p><p>—¿No es para tanto? —repitió Kingdew en un resoplido— ¡Unos novatos han aplastado al puto CP9!</p><p>—También puede ser un farol —ofreció Blenheim—. Al gobierno le encanta echar su mierda sobre otros.</p><p>—Nah, el hermano de Ace lo hizo —aseguró Thatch, riendo—. Su firma está clara. Nadie sería tan estúpido para atacar uno de los edificios del gobierno aparte de Ace y su hermano, mucho menos por una mujer que ha sobrevivido traicionando al resto.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Es la magia del hermanito de Ace, yoi —contó Marco con escepticismo—. Al menos así lo ha descrito infinidad de veces.</p><p>—Solo ese niño podría conseguir que una persona así se le una. —Thatch intercambió una mirada con Marco y el rubio se tensó un poco. Ace les había contado la vida que había tenido como hijo de Roger, y aunque nunca hizo la pregunta ambos lo escucharon en la amargura y dolor de su voz. Habían comprendido que, creciendo con el conocimiento de que el mundo lo odiaba, su hermano se preguntaba si debía vivir. Era una pregunta con una respuesta muy sencilla, al menos para ellos que lo querían, pero para Ace era un constante cúmulo de dolor e inseguridad. Una mujer perseguida por el mundo desde temprana edad no debía ser diferente a Ace. Si Mugiwara no Luffy se había ganado a su hermano a base de esfuerzo, terquedad y feroz lealtad, Nico Robin debió haber experimentado el mismo destino.</p><p>—Según Ace su hermanito es demasiado terco y tonto —asintió Thatch.</p><p>—No veo como una cosa tiene que ver con la otra —murmuró Haruta con exasperación.</p><p>—¿Y las recompensas? —preguntó alguien entre la multitud que cuchicheaba mientras los comandantes llegaron a esa conclusión.</p><p>—¡Ah, sí! —Exclamó Fossa, espantando al pobre New Coo. Marco se apiadó del animal y pagó por todos los periódicos.</p><p>Tiró los carteles de recompensas para que fuesen visibles. Dos caras ya eran conocidas, y a muchos aún les causaba gracia que el hermano de Ace saliera saludando a la cámara sonriente, no era una imagen que inspirara temor a diferencia de su primer oficial, el cazador de piratas que había conseguido una primera recompensa superior a la de su propio capitán.</p><p>—¿Trescientos millones? —dijo Marco mirando el cartel de Mugiwara no Luffy—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. —Era una buena recompensa.</p><p>—El cazador de piratas ya es oficialmente un supernova —anunció Vista con interés, recogiendo el cartel de Roronoa—. Ciento veinte millones… debe ser un hombre impresionante para tal cantidad.</p><p>—Eso debería hablar bien de su capitán —dijo Izo—, pero por alguna razón aún me cuesta ver a ese niño sonriente como una amenaza.</p><p>—En especial si van repartiendo carteles de su mascota —dijo Curiel, divertido, alzando el cartel que mostraba a una especie de mapache adorable comiendo algodón de azúcar—. ¿La marina no ha exagerado un poco?</p><p>—Bastante —concordó Blenheim—, pero ¿qué importa? ¡Qué mujer! —silbó con una sonrisa estúpida mirando el sugerente cartel de "La gata ladrona" Nami.</p><p>—Los marines son unos pervertidos —rio Blamenco mirando también con apreciación a la mujer pirata—. El de Nico Robin es más intimidante.</p><p>—¿Y esto que se supone que es? —preguntó Rakuyo alzando el cartel de recompensa de Pierna Negra Sanji—. ¿Debemos preocuparnos por el intelecto de los que trabajan para la marina? —El dibujo era horrendo aunque si hacía justicia al verdadero Pierna Negra sería de risa—. Setenta y siete millones es bueno no obstante.</p><p>—Debe ser uno de los principales luchadores. Tiene de unas de las recompensas más altas.</p><p>—El último no se queda atrás —comentó Jiru—. El cyborg Franky, cuarenta y cuatro millones. No está mal para unos novatos.</p><p>—¿Cuántos serán en la tripulación? —preguntó Izo con un leve interés—. Para que ocho tengan recompensa… debe ser un buen número.</p><p>—Espero que este acto temerario no le haya causado pérdidas —dijo Marco con sensatez—. No muchos harían algo así, quizá haya perdido tripulantes, yoi.</p><p>Shirohige frunció el ceño con disgusto, si alguien se había atrevido a dar la espalda a su familia no merecía la pena.</p><p>—Eh, creo que se perdieron algo —comentó Thatch lentamente—. Esa es <em>toda</em> la tripulación.</p><p>Marco lo miró sin creérselo.</p><p>—Está en el periódico —aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa—. No es mi problema si no leen completo.</p><p>Al instante se abalanzaron sobre estos.</p><p>—Debe ser una broma —masculló Marco, comprobando que, efectivamente, la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy solo contaba con ocho personas.</p><p>—¿Ocho personas destruyeron Enies Lobby? —Izo sacudió la cabeza—. No, esto ya es exagerado.</p><p>—Lo que digo, un farol —insistió Blenheim.</p><p>—¿Por qué darían recompensas a toda la tripulación solo por un farol? —comentó Vista sin perder la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que una tripulación completa, incluso aunque fuese tan pequeña, tuviera recompensa—. Eso solo prueba que hay más de lo que se dice… el hermanito de Ace sin duda es <em>interesante</em>.</p><p>Thatch asintió.</p><p>—Más que interesante yo diría imprudente —comentó Ace de la nada—. ¿Qué hizo ahora?</p><p>—Invadió Enies Lobby —contestó Izo, distraído—. ¿Es verdad que su tripulación tiene ocho personas?</p><p>—Hasta donde yo recuerdo la princesa solo era temporal. —Ace se frotó la barbilla, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que le habían dicho— ESPERA ¿QUÉ? ¿ENIES LOBBY? —gritó, espantado, al mismo tiempo que todos se daban cuenta finalmente que el hijo pródigo había regresado.</p><p>—¿ACE?</p><p>Shirohige rio, había notado el haki de su hijo en cuanto entró en su radio, los demás tan impactados y distraídos por las noticias ni habían hecho caso al mismo, solo Thatch que encontraba todo el asunto de risa estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo para prestarle atención. En cuanto Ace había subido al barco notó la agitación, la mayor parte estaba riendo y cuchicheando mirando los periodos, así que avanzó hacia el centro sin mucho interés, solo cuando a los otros comandantes rodeando más periódicos se dio cuenta de que debía ser algo importante.</p><p>—¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! —exclamó Haruta.</p><p>Ace no respondió, corrió y arrebato un periódico y se puso a leerlo, sudando. El artículo se extendía citando el horrible e imperdonable crimen que cometió el pirata Monkey D. Luffy junto a toda su tripulación: los graves daños que causó y más que todo la declaración de guerra que por sí misma constituía el crimen más espantoso de todo lo que hizo, más que destruir la isla de la justicia, más que derrotar a todos los marines de la isla, más que librar a una mujer que buscaban desesperadamente. Quemar la bandera del gobierno mundial era la cúspide de sus pecados.</p><p>La tripulación esperó, expectante, guardando las miles de preguntas que tenían en la punta de la lengua a Ace sobre su bienestar, su investigación y el paradero de Teach. En ese momento, más que un comandante era un hermano mayor que estaba leyendo en primera plana el acto más suicida que una persona podía hacer y que dicha persona era su hermanito menor.</p><p>Thatch se levantó perdiendo la sonrisa y mirando preocupado a Ace. Estaba temblando, sus nudillos eran blancos.</p><p>—¿Ace? —murmuró tentativamente. Ok, todo le pareció divertido solo de pensar en las caras que pondrían los del gobierno, pero era claro que Ace no pensaría igual.</p><p>Durante un largo momento solo pudieron mirar con cierta impotencia la espalda de su hermano y el temblor en sus hombros, hasta que para sorpresa de todos, incluido Shirohige, Ace rio. Fue una risa diferente a la de Thatch, no expresaba diversión, todo lo contrario, era casi amarga pero también feroz.</p><p>—Declararle la guerra al mundo, ¿eh? —Comentó en voz baja, y sus compañeros notaron con sorpresa que su voz estaba llena de lágrimas—. Eres tan estúpido, Luffy —cerró los ojos recordando el pasado: el llanto desconsolado de su hermano y sus propios gritos ante la noticia de la muerte de Sabo—. Gracias… gracias…</p><p>
  <em>¡EL ASESINO DE SABO ES EL PAÍS ENTERO! ¡ESTE MUNDO! ¿QUÉ PUEDES HACER TÚ AL RESPECTO? ¡TU PADRE MURIÓ PERO CAMBIÓ TODA UNA ERA! ¡CUANDO SEAS CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ, ENTONCES Y SOLO ENTONCES PODRÁS VIVIR Y MORIR COMO QUIERAS!</em>
</p><p>Ace alzó la cabeza mirando el cielo con una sonrisa temblorosa.</p><p>—Sabo… ¿lo puedes ver? Ahora tenemos el poder para declararle la guerra al mundo.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada, se mantuvieron en un silencio aún más pesado que el anterior, intercambiando miradas confusas. ¿Quién era Sabo? ¿Estaba Ace furioso, orgulloso o preocupado? ¿De qué se estaban perdiendo?</p><p>Ni siquiera Marco, Thatch o Shirohige habían escuchado algo sobre Sabo. Era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para Ace, el recuerdo de su debilidad e ineptitud, de haber tenido que llorar a su hermano que nunca tuvo una tumba ni pudo aspirar a algún tipo de justicia.</p><p>—¿Ace? —Marco tanteó en voz baja.</p><p>Ace arrugó el periódico, se limpió las lágrimas y giró a mirarlos con una gran sonrisa. El primero sobre el que se lanzó fue Thatch.</p><p>—¡Estás vivo! —dijo con una gran risotada.</p><p>—¡Pero claro que estoy vivo! —farfulló el cuarto comandante con un nudo en la garganta ante lo que había presenciado. Ace no había dicho casi nada, pero la pena y el dolor en su voz lo sobresaltó, ¿qué tanto había pasado Ace en la vida?— ¿Si pensabas que me iba a morir por qué te largaste? ¡Debías estar rondando mi cama de enfermo!</p><p>—Nah, es aburrido —comentó Ace, soltándolo— ¡Marco!</p><p>—Estás más extraño que de costumbre, yoi —dijo, esquivando su abrazo—. Pero al menos estás de una pieza.</p><p>—¡Oyaji! —Saludó, inclinando la cabeza con respeto—. He vuelto.</p><p>Shirohige asintió, aunque sentía curiosidad y preocupación si Ace no estaba preparado para hablarles sobre lo que presenciaron él no lo obligaría—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, hijo.</p><p>Ace sonrió anchamente, luego miró al resto que lo observaban a su voz con cautela, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar.</p><p>—¡Todos! —saludó.</p><p>—¡Al menos di más nombres! —gritaron, indignados, dejando de lado lo sucedido.</p><p>Ace se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No pareces muy preocupado por lo que ha hecho tu hermano, yoi —comentó Marco, arqueando una ceja. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tuvieron que oír sobre Monkey D. Luffy y el complejo de hermano que tenía Ace, la reacción tan pasiva lo sorprendía.</p><p>El comandante de la segunda división solo suspiró, estaba preocupado pero sabía que Luffy era imparable. Solo tenía que estar atento a la reacción del gobierno mundial.</p><p>—Ese es solo Luffy siendo Luffy.</p><p>—¿Entonces no tienes dudas de que lo hizo él? —preguntó Vista.</p><p>—No —La respuesta de Ace fue contundente—, solo Luffy haría algo así. Ya lo he dicho, es imposible que no me preocupe por él. —No obstante, estaba sonriendo con orgullo y melancolía—. Lo bueno es que tiene a su tripulación.</p><p>—¿Están tan locos como él? —preguntó Izo, comprendiendo que efectivamente Ace se encontró con su hermano.</p><p>Él rio.</p><p>—Es lo más probable. No hay duda de que lo respetan y lo quieren. —Ace parecía enormemente aliviado ante eso, bastó una mirada para saber lo unida que estaba esa pequeña y temeraria tripulación.</p><p>—Entonces si son ocho… —dijo Haruta.</p><p>—La princesa era temporal pero no esperaba que llenaran el puesto con Nico Robin —comentó Ace casualmente—. Hasta donde sabía ella era parte de Baroque Works y la mano derecha de Crocodrile en ese golpe de estado que estaba planeando en Arabasta.</p><p>—Espera, espera —resopló Blenheim, completamente perdido—. ¿Qué princesa? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?</p><p>—El deber de un hermano mayor es averiguar sobre las locuras que comete su hermano menor —dijo Ace, alzando la barbilla con obstinación—. Luffy se hizo amigo de la princesa de Arabasta, obviamente no iba a permitir que tomaran su país así que tenía planeado patearle el trasero a Crocodile.</p><p>—¿Estás diciendo… —Marco miró a Ace con expresión extraña—… que tu hermano derrotó a Crocodile? —¿Entonces era verdad esa especulación sobre la razón que había hecho que su recompensa aumentara de treinta a cien millones? ¿Un novato había derrotado a un Shichibukai?</p><p>El pecoso parpadeó sin entender.</p><p>—¿Quién más lo haría?</p><p>—¿Un capitán marine?</p><p>Ace rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Si quieren creer eso…</p><p>—Bueno, bueno —intervino Thatch antes de que alguien dijera algo. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Eso te pone en una situación peligrosa, Ace.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Si no te pones las pilas tu hermano conseguirá superar tu recompensa en cuestión de meses —se carcajeó.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! —espetó Ace, indignado—. ¡A pesar de todo Luffy sigue siendo un debilucho!</p><p>—Un debilucho con una recompensa de trescientos millones —le recortó Haruta sonriente.</p><p>Ace les dio una mirada de muerte y se cruzó de brazos, irritado.</p><p>—¡Gurarararara!</p><p>—Oyaji —se quejó al oír la risa—. Ese hermanito mío… —masculló.</p><p>—Haciendo de lado todo eso, yoi —Marco observó a Ace con seriedad—. ¿Qué pasó con Teach?</p><p>Cualquier rastro de irritación o diversión se perdió al instante. Thatch se tensó y Ace lo notó, y eso lo enojó aún más. Si no fuese por ese juramento habría hecho pedazos al traidor… se obligó a respirar y tranquilizarse, y miró a su capitán con serenidad.</p><p>—Seguí su rastro con facilidad, no estaba exactamente escondiéndose —murmuró, indignado. Era lo peor de todo, Teach no parecía preocuparse por una venganza. Era un insulto—. Arrasó varios reinos y pueblos por sus riquezas, y mató a civiles sin preocupación alguna.</p><p>La mirada de Shirohige era sombría, llena de ira y tristeza. Eran piratas, no eran santos pero tampoco unos monstruos. Matar a personas inocentes era tan malo como traicionar a uno de los suyos, no por nada su bandera se usaba para proteger a islas enteras de piratas como Teach, la peor calaña que existía.</p><p>—Y pensaba que no podía caer más bajo —susurró Thatch con impotencia.</p><p>—Ha conseguido una tripulación —añadió Ace secamente—. No sé quiénes son pero que lo sigan ya habla suficiente por ellos.</p><p>—Van a lamentar el día en el que lo siguieron —se prometió Kingdew. Ahora que Thatch estaba reestablecido y Ace había vuelto podían preocuparse realmente de Teach.</p><p>—¿Qué más averiguaste?</p><p>—Según la ruta que seguía se dirigía a Banaro. Estaba cerca de la isla donde estaba yo pero no fui allí —Ace cerró los puños—, si hubiese ido no habría cumplido el juramento que hice.</p><p>—Entonces actuaste bien —dijo Shirohige, aliviado—. Cumpliste tu palabra.</p><p>—Oyaji, Teach se comió la fruta del diablo que robó. Todos los que hablan de sus habilidades dicen que es capaz de absorber las cosas, que todo se vuelve una gran oscuridad que nubla incluso el sol.</p><p>—La yami-yami-no-mi, la fruta de la oscuridad —señaló Namur. Habían hecho una búsqueda infructuosa para saber que tenía de especial esa fruta para que Teach los traicionaría así, lamentablemente no había casi ninguna información—. No se sabe mucho de las habilidades que otorga.</p><p>—No importan sus habilidades, no pueden ser invencible —masculló Ace—. Lo que importa son sus ambiciones, no entiendo que espera lograr. Solo se ha limitado a robar y matar, no sigue ninguna pauta ni parece preocupado en conseguir algún tipo de reconocimiento importante.</p><p>—Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa —dijo Shirohige, tomando otro trago de sake—. Está preparando algo grande, es bueno que no hayas ido a su encuentro. Hasta que no tengamos la seguridad de lo que quiere hacer es mejor solo observar.</p><p>—Oyaji…</p><p>—Incluso Akagami está cauto —informó Marco—. Vino aquí pensando que estabas persiguiéndolo para matarlo, yoi.</p><p>—¿Akagami? —preguntó Ace, tan sorprendido que se olvidó de protestar—. ¿Akagami vino? ¿Para qué?</p><p>—El mocoso se ha vuelto tan arrogante para pensar que puede ordenarme algo —dijo Shirohige con sequedad—. Quería que te detuviera ¡Como si necesitara de su consejo para proteger a mi hijo!</p><p>A pesar de toda la sombría situación Ace no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y mirar a su padre con respeto y afecto. Antes de entrar a la tripulación de oyaji habían existido pocas personas que le habían mostrado tan abiertamente cuanto lo querían… al menos quería creer que lo querían.</p><p>—¿Akagami estaba preocupado por Teach o por mí?</p><p>—Por Teach… —Marco se detuvo un momento—. ¿Por qué estaría preocupado por ti?</p><p>La respuesta era bastante sencilla, porque era hermano de Luffy y Luffy era importante para Akagami, pero no reveló ese detalle. Se encogió de hombros con diversión.</p><p>—Una vez me dijo que seguro daba tantos dolores de cabeza como Luffy —Ace rio ante el recuerdo—. El viejo estaría de acuerdo con él aunque primero se comería su puño antes que aceptarlo.</p><p>—¿Tu abuelo? —resopló Izo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Cuando Ace fue nombrado comandante de la segunda división, Garp había tenido la cortesía de hacer una visita relámpago que aun daba pesadillas a los más jóvenes. Fue ese infame momento donde se enteraron que Monkey D. Garp, el héroe marine, era el abuelo de Ace.</p><p>—Así que conoces a Akagami —Thatch lo miró con curiosidad, la habilidad de Ace para tener relaciones con personas de tanto calibre aun lo sorprendía—. No me digas que fuiste también a retarlo.</p><p>—No, claro que no. Solo estaba interesado en oyaji.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué…?</p><p>—Por más entretenida que sea esa charla sobre Akagami, centrémonos —les recordó Marco—. Parece que Teach está en su radar desde hace mucho tiempo, da la sensación de que esperaba este golpe. —Era duro reconocer que una persona ajena a la tripulación lo hubiese notado antes que ellos que habían vivido con Teach por décadas.</p><p>—De cualquier modo el mocoso no puede venir aquí y dar órdenes —sentenció Shirohige.</p><p>—¿Qué haremos ahora, oyaji?</p><p>Todos esperaron, Shirohige bebió hasta el último trago del sake que tenía a mano y luego tiró el recipiente lejos.</p><p>—Esperar. —La respuesta era simple pero también letal. Lo notaron en la voz de oyaji y en su rostro crispado—. Teach no será perdonado pero aun no es el momento.</p><p>Ace se abstuvo de protestar, más que todo porque Thatch le dio un golpe en las costillas.</p><p>Poco a poco todos fueron dispersándose, asintiendo a la orden, cuchicheando sobre Teach y el hermano de Ace. Las noticias serían suficientes para entretenerlos un buen tiempo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no nos ponemos al día? —preguntó Thach alegremente, arrastrando consigo a Ace—. Cocinaré un banquete para celebrar la hazaña de tu hermano.</p><p>La rabia de Ace desapareció al instante ante la perspectiva de un banquete, Marco y Shirohige rieron.</p><p>—Nos vemos luego, oyaji —se despidió Thatch.</p><p>—Iré con ellos, yoi —dijo Marco.</p><p>Shirohige asintió.</p><p>Thatch se puso manos a la obra al instante, cocinar era lo más que le gustaba hacer y por fortuna había podido retomar sus actividades una semana atrás. Ace ya estaba salivando sobre la mesa pensando en toda la comida cuando Marco ingresó a las cocinas. Durante un buen rato solo se limitó a mirarlos, unos meses atrás casi los había perdido a ambos, sus hermanos y sus mejores amigos… el pensamiento aun lo torturaba.</p><p>—¿Entonces qué pasa con esa mujer de la que todos hablan? —Thatch interrumpió, mirando sobre el hombro con picardía. Ace se congeló en su sitio y para sorpresa de Marco no se sonrojó, solo apartó la mirada con una sonrisa extraña y tonta.</p><p>—No hay ninguna mujer —negó en vano aunque su expresión hablaba por él.</p><p>—Ya… vamos, hermano ¡Cuéntanos! Ya casi pensaba que tirabas para el otro lado. —Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para provocar a Ace.</p><p>—¡¿Qué insinúas?! —preguntó, irritado, levantándose de su sitio.</p><p>Thatch solo se carcajeó. Marco sacudió la cabeza con resignación pero sonrió un poco, era mejor verlos armar alboroto que pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado. Thatch parecía casi el mismo de antes y aunque Ace no había dicho mucho en cuanto a su recuperación era claro el alivio y alegría que sentía al verlo bien.</p><p>—Vamos, vamos, siempre que íbamos a cantinas y burdeles te ponías a comer. Con tantos bombones cualquiera pensaría que alguna te calentaría pero para haber comido la mera-mera-no-mi eras más frío que un polo.</p><p>—Es que no me interesaba ninguna —masculló Ace, desviando la mirada.</p><p>—Pero si hay una que te interesa. —Marco decidió unirse a la diversión. Se sentó al lado de Ace y sonrió burlonamente—. Y al parecer algo pasó en esa visita, ¿no?</p><p>—No pasó nada —respondió al instante sin mirarlos.</p><p>—¿Al fin te hizo caso?</p><p>—Son unos… —Ace rechinó los dientes, una vena hinchada en la frente, pero luego desistió y se sentó dividido entre la ira y la incomodidad.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Marco, notando como su hermano se tornaba algo sombrío.</p><p>—No debí ir con ella… —murmuró finalmente, sonando cansado—. Pero… pero… —Podía recordar con claridad su sonrisa brillante y dulce, y el modo en que se había sentido abrazarla, acariciarla y besarla. Por un momento, solo por un momento, había pensado que vivir merecía la pena solo por eso. Luego, por supuesto, había despertado a la realidad y había continuado su camino, negándose a arrastrarla a su destino maldito. Sin embargo, atesoraría esos recuerdos hasta el día en que muriera.</p><p>—Pero estás enamorado. —Thatch dejó de reír y lo miró con entendimiento—. Ace, no es algo malo.</p><p>—Ustedes saben porque es malo —dijo en voz baja.</p><p>—¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres un pirata y amas más el mar y la libertad? —preguntó Marco perezosamente—. Porque no veo otra razón por la cual debas preocuparte, yoi.</p><p>Ace no dijo nada, solo miró sus manos con incertidumbre. Agradecía la familia que había encontrado y el modo en que podían minimizar el pecado de la sangre que llevaba pero él no podía negar lo obvio. Que no merecía nada de eso, ni la vida ni una familia, y menos una mujer a la cual amar.</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama? —Thatch sabía que era en vano seguir repitiéndole lo mismo, Ace lo comprendería conforme pasara el tiempo. En solo dos años no podían borrar el resto de su vida miserable.</p><p>Ace fue algo renuente, parecía temer que con decir su nombre todo el mundo supiera cual era la mujer a la que el hijo del rey pirata amaba. No podía soportar que algo le pasara por su causa.</p><p>—Si no quieres decirlo…</p><p>—Makino —dijo el nombre en un suspiro sombrío—. Su nombre es Makino.</p><p>—Makino… —Thatch frunció el ceño, pensativo. Había escuchado ese nombre en los relatos de Ace—. ¿No era esa la muchacha que cuidaba a tu hermano?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Así que era eso, Marco y Thatch intercambiaron miradas. En realidad si lo pensaban bien era obvio, Makino había sido la primera mujer (o adolescente para el caso) que había estado cerca de Ace, ofreciéndole desinteresadamente cuidado y cariño. Habían notado el modo en que Ace se sonrojaba levemente cuando la nombraba, haciendo claro que fue su primer amor, pero no se les pasó por la cabeza que ese deslumbramiento fuese tan fuerte para que incluso tras todos esos años Ace no la hubiese borrado de su mente. Sabían que Makino le llevaba siete años a Ace y aunque no era algo insólito, las mujeres generalmente preferían hombres mayores a ellas. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Ace era mucho más maduro de lo que normalmente mostraba tampoco era de sorprenderse.</p><p>—Makino tiene mucha suerte. —Thatch fue hacia Ace y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Si nuestro hermano menor ha fijado su atención en ella debe ser una gran mujer.</p><p>—Y también muy paciente si ha tenido que lidiar con tu hermano —agregó Marco de buen humor—. Quita la cara de entierro, yoi. A veces eres más dramático que Thatch. —El aludido lo miró indignado—. Si ella ha decidido que mereces su atención lo mínimo que puedes hacer es no tener pensamientos estúpidos.</p><p>—Chicos… —susurró Ace.</p><p>—¿Te corresponde?</p><p>Ace pensó en esos días en villa Foosha, en el primer beso que le dio y el modo en que ella lo había observado antes de aceptar tímidamente su afecto. Lo único que le interesó fue besarla, contemplarla, a ella, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, su primer amor, su primera pasión. La única mujer que existía para él…</p><p>—Creo… creo que sí —murmuró, mirando al techo. No se lo preguntó pero recodar la mirada en sus ojos era suficiente para hacerlo sentir ansioso. Makino no había esperado eso pero tampoco lo rechazó, Ace quería pensar que era porque sentía lo mismo (o algo parecido) y no por una especie de compasión.</p><p>—Entonces no hay más que decir —resolvió Thatch dejando un montón de platos delante de Ace—. Come ya, y como dice Marco deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas.</p><p>Ace no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la comida al instante ante las miradas divertidas pero preocupadas de sus hermanos. Esos sentimientos sobre si merecía ser amado que tenía Ace todo el tiempo les dolían más a ellos que a él.</p><p>Su hermano necesitaba comprender que todas las personas merecían ser amadas al menos una vez.</p><p>Lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera tuvieron el tiempo para hacerle ver lo obvio, porque solo una semana y media después de lo de Enies Lobby llegó la noticia que cambiaría las eras.</p><p>Fossa llegó con el periódico igual que la primera vez, corriendo apresurado al comedor con la tez más pálida que habían visto. Ace dejó de comer cuando notó que lo miraba.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—Ace… es… es tu hermano…</p><p>Marco se levantó primero pero Ace llegó antes y le arrebató el periódico, incluso antes de leer el titular supo que algo terrible había pasado.</p><p>
  <strong>MUGIWARA NO LUFFY, EL PIRATA QUE LE DECLARÓ LA GUERRA AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL, HA SIDO CAPTURADO Y LLEVADO A LA GRAN PRISIÓN IMPEL DOWN</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>¡EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ES KUROHIGE, EL NUEVO SHICHIBUKAI!</strong>
</p><p>Thatch se apresuró a sostener a Ace antes de que colapsara mientras Marco tomaba el periódico y leía la noticia con ira.</p><p>—No puede ser… —Ese maldito ¿Era eso lo que estaba buscando? ¿Un puesto en los Shichibukai?</p><p>Ace se llevó las manos al rostro, temblando. El resto no sabía qué hacer.</p><p>—Ace… —empezó a decir Thatch, lívido al sentir su rabia, culpa y agonía.</p><p>—Ace… —Marco apretó los dientes sin saber que más decirle—. ¡NO! —bramó cuando Ace se soltó bruscamente de Thatch y corrió dispuesto a cometer una locura tremenda— ¡DETÉNGANLO! ¡USEN LA FUERZA SI ES NECESARIO! —ordenó a gritos— ¡NO PERMITAN QUE ACE ABANDONE EL BARCO!</p><p>Shirohige estaba siendo informado en el mismo momento por Vista y otros comandantes cuando sintió el estremecer haki de Ace recorrer todo el barco. En ese momento lo supo: la guerra que Roger había mencionado estaba más cerca que nunca.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola!<br/>Sobre el capítulo y extraño pairing de AcexMakino… XD, disculpen si no les gusta. Cuando comencé a escribir el fic (hace tres años por lo menos) tuve una fase de gusto por ellos y pues modificarlo ahora se me hace innecesario porque no afecta a la trama. Además aun mantengo cierto gusto, no puedo ver a Ace con nadie que no sea Makino o Isuka (un personaje que aparece en la novela de Ace), así que si no les llama la atención solo ignoren esa parte XD.<br/>Tengo algunos capítulos listos porque como dije ideé y comencé a escribirlo hace años, aunque al final me concentré en otras cosas y no pude terminarlo. Actualmente que retomé el gusto por One Piece tengo que modificar algunas cosas pero no afectará mucho, lo seguro es que tenga un capítulo semanal al menos hasta que se agoten los que ya están escritos.<br/>Espero que les guste este capítulo. Luffy tardará un poco en aparecer porque el fic está centrado en lo que sucede en el mundo a raíz de su captura e inminente ejecución :p, espero disfruten lo que tengo planeado.<br/>Si les gustó, estaré feliz de recibir sus comentarios.<br/>Besos, Bella.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El mundo se entera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noticia de la derrota y captura de Monkey D. Luffy recorrió el mundo en un santiamén, provocando reacciones que, a pesar de conocer previamente el vínculo con Dragón, el gobierno no pudo prever de ningún modo posible.</p><p>Vivi en Arabasta estaba disfrutando de un paseo en el palacio en compañía de Kohza, discutían sobre asuntos del bienestar del país cuando Carue llegó corriendo con Igaram tras él intentando en vano detenerlo. El pato llevaba en su pico el periódico y aunque Igaram no tenía pensado ocultarle realmente la noticia a la princesa (sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría), esperaba al menos poder prepararse mentalmente para aquello. Pell, Chaka y el rey Cobra hacían una carrera desesperada tras él.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Carue? —preguntó Vivi divertida y extrañada. Kohza alzó una ceja ante la situación, no era extraño que el rey, Igaram, Pell y Chaka corrieran como mamás gallinas tras la princesa pero había algo en su expresión que estaba lejos de la comedia— ¿El periódico? —Su rostro se iluminó— ¿No me digas que Luffy-san hizo algo más para molestar al gobierno?</p><p>—Vivi-sama… —gimió Igaram con pesar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo—. Tiene que ser fuerte…</p><p>La sonrisa de Vivi se perdió lentamente, miró el rostro en blanco de su padre y los preocupados de sus guardias y cogió el periódico con manos temblorosas. Kohza solo tuvo que leer el titular para saber que los acontecimientos que sucederían tras eso serían catastróficos.</p><p>El grito de Vivi se perdió en palacio.</p><p>Algo que no ocurrió con el grito de Makino en Villa Foosha. Era una de las personas que más temprano se levantaba, un hábito que tenía desde niña, así que fue la primera que leyó la noticia. Cuando todo el que la oyó acudió en tropel, se toparon a la joven llorado en el piso de madera sobre el cual se había derrumbado, su rostro escondido entre sus manos.</p><p>El alcalde solo tuvo que mirar alrededor para encontrar el periódico, su expresión sombría. En cuanto comprendió lo sucedido cerró los puños sobre el papel y lanzó una maldición. ¡Sabía que eso pasaría! ¡Garp jamás debió dejar que Luffy (o Ace) se hiciese pirata!</p><p>Todos los aldeanos quedaron consternados en cuanto la noticia se esparció. ¡Luffy había sido capturado! No sabían mucho sobre lo castigos a los que eran sometidos los piratas, pero si tenían clara una cosa: la destrucción de Enies Lobby le había asegurado al pequeñín que vieron crecer un destino miserable y doloroso. Los más sentimentales lloraron junto a Makino. Puede que sonase estúpido pero nunca habían dudado de las buenas intenciones y la moral del niño, sin importar que él se llamase pirata, ellos habían comprendido que su definición de esa palabra era libertad y no lo que normalmente se asociaba a los criminales del mar.</p><p>—Cuando Dadan se entere… —murmuró el alcalde, y no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara un poco. Lo peor de todo era que ser juzgado como pirata en realidad sería una bendición para Luffy, porque tenía la sensación de que la destrucción de Enies Lobby a pesar del insulto que constituía no era nada comparado con su línea de sangre.</p><p>Makino también lo sabía y por eso lloraba desconsoladamente.</p><p>Si el gobierno sabía (y lo más probable a esas alturas era que sí), Luffy sería ejecutado solo por haber nacido… porque ese era (a sus ojos) el peor de sus delitos.</p><p>—¡Maldición!</p><p>En villa Cocoyasi, Genzo gritó también mirando el periódico con incredulidad. Nojiko a su lado estaba pálida, las mandarinas del día habían caído con estrepito al suelo y se habían echado a perder.</p><p>—Nami… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Oh, ¿qué había pasado con su hermana? ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? ¿Cómo en el mundo alguien podía haber derrotado a Monkey D. Luffy? A pesar de su carácter simple, de su baja estatura y su apariencia debilucha, ella fue testigo en primera fila como todos en la villa del poder brutal que poseía.</p><p>—Esos malditos perros —exclamó Genzo, casi masticando las palabras— ¡Si le han puesto mano a Nami…!</p><p>—¡Genzo-san, Genzo-san! ¡Esto es terrible! —Los aldeanos comenzaron a congregarse en torno al lugar agitando los periódicos— ¡Han capturado al capitán de Nami!</p><p>—¡YA LO SÉ! —exclamó crispado, queriendo gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo—. Hay tantos piratas que se merecen la muerte y van y capturan al único que hace algo bueno en el mundo. ¡Malditos sean los del gobierno!</p><p>—Las otras villas están recibiendo las noticias también… ¿Qué haremos, Genzo-san? —Uno de los aldeanos se adelantó, mirándolo con firmeza aunque temblaba—. Ese niño salvó nuestras vidas, algo que el gobierno mundial consideró demasiado insignificantes para tomar en cuenta… y Nami…</p><p>Genzo los observó con tanta sorpresa que su rabia se mitigó un poco. Nojiko se tragó sus lágrimas y sonrió aunque sus labios estaban pálidos y temblorosos.</p><p>—No podemos dejar que le hagan nada. —Otro habló también— ¡Nami sacrificó años de su vida para intentar salvarnos de Arlong! ¡Y al final ese niño pirata lo logró por Nami! ¡El gobierno y la marina no hicieron nada por nosotros!</p><p>—¡Las islas Conomi tenemos una gran deuda con el chico del sombrero de paja!</p><p>Todos gritaron en total acuerdo, levantando los puños como si estuviesen preparados para dar batalla, tal como el día en el que Arlong traspasó todo lo aceptable tras años de dolor y humillación. En aquel momento estaban dispuestos a morir, no era diferente ahora. Si no fuese por ese chico y Nami, probablemente las islas Conomi habrían sido objeto del yugo de Arlong hasta su erradicación.</p><p>—Son piratas —dijo Genzo lentamente, para estar seguro de que entendían lo que significaba aquello—. El gobierno no dará ninguna compasión al aliado de un pirata.</p><p>—¿Qué importa lo que opine el gobierno mundial? ¡Para ellos ni siquiera existimos!</p><p>—¡En este momento estaríamos muertos si no fuese por ese pirata! ¡Da igual lo que pase de ahora en adelante!</p><p>—¡Exacto! ¡Incluso si morimos será porque hicimos algo, aunque fuese solo protestar y no mirar como nuestro salvador muere!</p><p>Genzo rio amargamente.</p><p>—Muy bien, estamos locos de remate. —Dio una palmada contra la pared con una mirada turbia—. Después de Enies Lobby no hay modo de que no anuncien la sentencia que le darán a Mugiwara no Luffy. Y entonces sabremos qué hacer.</p><p>—¡SI!</p><p>El grito fue una especie de júbilo y euforia, algo que Kaya en villa Syrup no podía tener. Los libros de medicina se le habían caído del regazo, y Merry solo podía acariciarle el cabello con pesar mientras la muchacha lloraba a lágrima viva ante la noticia. ¿Qué había pasado con Usopp? Nadie en el pueblo perdió el sueño ante el titular, solo era otro pirata que recibiría un castigo ejemplar, solo Kaya y los antiguos miembros de los piratas de Usopp contemplaron la noticia con espanto, sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>Lo mismo ocurría en el Baratie, donde Zeff tuvo que leer una y otra vez la noticia con expresión lívida, sus nudillos blancos, una vena palpitando en su frente de la ira y la aflicción.</p><p>Tan inverosímil como sonaba había creído que el niño del sombrero de paja era invencible y que Sanji estaría protegido hasta que consiguiera alcanzar su sueño. La destrucción de la isla judicial no hizo más que mostrar la impetuosidad, temeridad y el alcance del poder de Mugiwara no Luffy… hasta que se había topado con un enemigo que no debía estar en su camino. La noticia anunciaba que un ex tripulante sin nombre de la banda de Shirohige derrotó al muchacho para conseguir un puesto como Shichibukai, y en el camino se llevó por delante a los principales luchadores de la banda que intentaron en vano proteger a su capitán: El Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro, y Pierna Negra Sanji.</p><p>Los tres habían sido trasladados a Impel Down, la gran prisión submarina, la pesadilla de todo criminal.</p><p>—¿Jefe? —Patty preguntó, consternado, con el resto de los cocineros a su alrededor. La noticia llegó en cuanto abrieron el restaurante, podían escuchar voces animadas afuera.</p><p>—¡Esto hará pensar dos veces a toda esa basura pirata! —Un oficial marine ingresó riendo escandalosamente— ¿Acaso pensaban que podían destruir Enies Lobby no tener su merecido?</p><p>—Todos los piratas temerán ir contra el gobierno y la marina —apoyó otro, con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.</p><p>—Depende de cómo sea tome, fue un pirata el que lo capturó —dijo el último, irritado—. Supongo que fue cuestión de suerte, solo alguien del Nuevo Mundo podía frenar a Mugiwara no Luffy. Eso ha salvado un poco nuestro orgullo…</p><p>—Qué suerte ni nada ¡Es justicia!</p><p>La mirada de Zeff se tornó demoníaca, tiró el periodo a sus cocineros y, sin la más mínima piedad, fue hacia los marines y los pateó con tanta fuerza que salieron rompiendo las puertas y cayeron al mar. El resto de los clientes que empezaban a llegar apenas y pudieron apartarse a tiempo, cuando miraron asustados adentro vieron al antiguo pirata delante de ellos, con la pierna de palo levantada y una expresión de rabia tan intensa que podía ser confundida con odio.</p><p>—¡Ningún cabrón marine vuelve a entrar en este restaurante! —Gritó, escupiendo saliva como si fuese un animal rabioso— ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI PUEDEN PAGAR O NO! ¡NO VUELVEN A SERVIR A UN MARINE HASTA QUE ORDENE LO CONTRARIO!</p><p>Y aquella orden hablaba de todo lo que estaba sintiendo Zeff, del inmenso dolor, la incertidumbre y la ira. No era estúpido, sabía cómo era la vida pirata, sabía los riesgos que existían ¡pero él había criado a ese renacuajo! ¡Era su padre! ¡Ningún padre iba a servir al posible asesino de su hijo! En ese momento la única regla que se había hecho, servir a quien tuviese hambre, sin importar su origen, se hizo añicos.</p><p>Carne y Patty se miraron aturdidos, y luego miraron la noticia junto al resto, comprendiendo, profiriendo un alarido de rabia tan intenso como el que Zeff había dado.</p><p>En Shimotsuki, la aldea natal de Zoro, su maestro fue quizá el único entre todos los que estaban relacionados con los Mugiwara que recibió la noticia de sus nuevos estudiantes con calma. Su expresión no varió en lo más mínimo mientras los niños chillaban y preguntaban que iba a pasar con su alumno. El espadachín veterano estaba más preocupado por el estado mental que por el estado físico de Zoro; lo conocía desde que era ese orgulloso niño que retaba infructuosa y obsesivamente a Kuina día con día, y cuando escuchó que estaba sirviendo a otro hombre se sorprendió tanto de la noticia como se admiró del hombre que había conseguido el respeto y la lealtad de Zoro. Si todo era como decían las noticias, Impel Down no sería necesario para torturarlo, su propia mente, su propio orgullo lo consumiría ante su incapacidad de haber protegido al hombre que elegió servir.</p><p>Pero ese era el camino escogido, bueno, malo, con la victoria o la derrota, Zoro debía sobrevivir si quería lograr su ambición. Él no podía hacer nada, salvo pedir a Kuina que velara por su amigo.</p><p>Todo lo contrario en Ciudad Orange donde el alcalde miraba el periódico con expresión concentrada. Chouchou ladraba lastimosamente a su lado, mirando la imagen de Mugiwara no Luffy. El chiquillo que los había salvado meses atrás de Buggy estaba siendo trasladado al lugar que, según los rumores, decían que era el infierno en la tierra.</p><p>—No sé si es justicia o solo puro orgullo —masculló, dividido entre la lógica del mundo y su propia lógica—. Es un pirata, lo sé, pero salvó a ciudad Orange, a todas las islas Organ en realidad.</p><p>—No es como si pudiésemos hacer nada, hombre —dijo Poro, su amigo, sombríamente—. Mejor deja de tener simpatía por un pirata. Destruyó la isla judicial del gobierno, no puede ser tan bueno como dices.</p><p>—El hombre que vi no habría hecho eso sin una razón —afirmó sin duda alguna Boodle—. Sé que llamándose pirata ya es suficiente para que desconfíen pero no puedo ser tan desagradecido como para olvidar lo que hizo por nosotros.</p><p>Los habitantes del pueblo se miraron sin saber qué decir, el alcalde había relatado una y otra vez a todas las villas que conformaban las islas Organ sobre su salvador y la proeza que realizó. Al no haber sido testigos de primera mano del hecho no podían confiar plenamente en lo irónico que significaba deber sus vidas a un pirata, pero creían y confiaban en el alcalde y si él quería creer que el chico no merecía eso solo podían aceptar su criterio.</p><p>En el reino de Sakura, sin embargo, aunque los aldeanos no fueron testigos de la derrota de su rey corrupto, no dudaron ni por un segundo en cuanto Dalton y la bruja Kureha relataron en palabras cortas y directas el acontecimiento. Habían visto un milagro cuando un árbol de Sakura floreció en un reino de nieve, y luego otro cuando una banda de piratas los salvó de la persona que supuestamente debía protegerlos.</p><p>Piratas o no, luego de Wapol y Mugiwara, su sentido del orden de las cosas se había distorsionado fuertemente.</p><p>—Sabía que mi reno se iba con un hombre muy peligroso —murmuró Kureha, contemplando el periódico con impotencia. Era increíble pensar que una semana y media atrás todo había sido diferente—. Lo que no podía adivinar era que se toparían con alguien de la misma medida antes de tiempo. —El nombre de Marshall D. Teach era tan llamativo como el de Monkey D. Luffy.</p><p>Los D. eran una tormenta arrasadora, para bien o para mal.</p><p>—No dicen nada sobre Chopper —intentó consolarla Dalton, aunque su expresión era rígida—. Solo hablan sobre Mugiwara y sus principales combatientes…</p><p>—Al interponerse en el camino de ese hombre se aseguraron un boleto directo a Impel Down —masculló la doctora mirando con desprecio la noticia. Marshall D. Teach o Kurohige, nombre por el que empezaba a ser conocido, había arrasado el reino de Sakura, y el gobierno lo premiaba con un reconocimiento oficial para saquear y hacer lo que se le diese la gana tras capturar a uno de los pocos piratas decentes del mar. Quería escupir sobre su justicia corrupta pero sabía que eso no serviría de mucho.</p><p>—¿Crees que los demás estén vivos? —preguntó finalmente Dalton con preocupación.</p><p>—Por su bien espero que mi reino esté a salvo —dijo Kureha simplemente. Si algo le había pasado a Chopper… bueno, ya había vivido una larga vida, no tenía mucho que perder.</p><p>Dalton pareció ver la resolución en sus ojos y le confió algo que sorprendió a la vieja doctora.</p><p>—Creo que podemos pedir una especie de indulto. —Su voz era algo grave y renuente, como si no estuviese seguro de su propia cordura—. Hablé brevemente con la princesa de Arabasta cuando estuvieron aquí, no existe nada aparte de la destrucción de Enies Lobby que pueda ser considerado un delito. Al parecer han hecho más bien que la misma marina, si se puede canjear sus hazañas por ese único delito…</p><p>—Las puertas de la justicia, Dalton —resopló la doctora, mirando al nuevo rey con apreciación. No esperaba que Dalton estuviese tan dispuesto a poner las manos al fuego por un pirata por muy buenas cosas que hubiese hecho—. Aunque haya sido solo un delito no será olvidado fácilmente.</p><p>—Se puede intentar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo si todos están de acuerdo.</p><p>—Son piratas. —Kureha suspiró con cansancio—. Eres un buen hombre pero aún demasiado ingenuo si crees que el gobierno dejará ir de sus manos a Mugiwara no Luffy después de lo que hizo.</p><p>—¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó Dalton.</p><p>—¿De verdad quieres hacer algo?</p><p>El hombre se removió con inquietud, su ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Solo… sé que no podré vivir tranquilamente si no hago algo. Ese pirata nos salvó… es la vida que escogió pero… —No pareció poder decir nada más aunque la doctora entendió. Sonrió con curiosidad pero también de forma casi depredadora mirando el mar.</p><p>Lo había dicho, el hombre que su reno había seguido era peligroso. Estaba ante un rey que parecía dispuesto a pedir por la vida de un pirata… ¿cómo tomaría eso el gobierno? Kureha estaba ansiosa por verlo.</p><p>El que no estaba ansioso por ver algo era Shanks, que recibió la noticia mientras lidiaba con una resaca de los mil demonios a causa de la fiesta continúa que se armó por la nueva recompensa de Luffy, tanto mientras navegaban después del encuentro con Shirohige como cuando habían desembarcado en una isla vacía. Se habían hecho banquetes y todo tipo de juegos, incluido los de bebida donde el mismo capitán y Yasopp fueron los amos de la fiesta. Si alguien ajeno los hubiese visto nunca habría creído que esos borrachos eran de los piratas más temidos del mundo.</p><p>Por supuesto, todo aire de alegría se perdió en cuanto el periódico cayó en manos de Shanks mientras se quejaba y hacía pucheros…</p><p>Los oficiales se dispararon de sus sitios en cuanto el haki del capitán golpeó la isla completa, aquellos que no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes cayeron sin más sobre la arena.</p><p>—¿Cómo… —La voz de Shanks fue muy baja pero también muy terrorífica, el ambiente pareció enfriarse al completo y la luz del mismo sol se opacó ante su ira—… se atrevió a poner un dedo sobre Luffy?</p><p>—¿Capitán?</p><p>—¡En el momento en que el gobierno mundial se pase de listo habrá guerra! —tronó el Yonkou sin ninguna piedad. Se levantó tirando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y sus ojos se achicaron conteniendo apenas la cólera que lo embargaba.</p><p>En ese momento le importó una mierda el equilibrio entre las tres grandes fuerzas, nadie ponía un dedo en Luffy y vivía para contarlo. Si el gobierno quería sangre, sangre iba a tener. Ser el más pacífico y diplomático de los Yonkou no aplacaría para nada su venganza.</p><p>—Solo ha pasado una semana y media desde lo de Enies Lobby —dijo Ben silenciosamente tras leer el periódico. Suspiró de forma sombría—. Luffy no solo no estaba preparado para combatir a Teach, estaba ya muy débil.</p><p>La rabia de Shanks se incrementó más al pensar en el hombre que traicionó a Shirohige y le hizo las cicatrices sobre el rostro. Ya había pensado que Teach era demasiado peligroso para pasar tan desapercibido, pero no habría imaginado que su ambición sería ser parte de los Shichibukai. Había algo más y que Luffy se hubiese convertido en un peón de su juego morboso solo le hinchaba las pelotas más.</p><p>Sabía que estaba tras el lugar de Shirohige pero no era su deber detenerlo… solo quiso observar hasta que tuviese claro cómo lidiar con ese parasito, sin embargo había involucrado a Luffy y eso no iba a pasarlo por alto.</p><p>—Impel Down… ese maldito lugar —murmuró Yasopp, tan furioso como su capitán y el resto de oficiales que habían conocido a Luffy—. ¡Solo tiene diecisiete años!</p><p>—Maldita sea —gruñó Akagami, queriendo destrozar algo. Sabía lo suficiente de Impel Down para querer matar a alguien solo de pensar que, mientras él estaba emborrachándose, Luffy había ingresado a la gran prisión a sufrir un sinfín de torturas— ¡Pongan a trabajar a los espías! ¡Quiero la localización de Teach y lo que planean hacer con Luffy! ¡Busquen al resto de su tripulación también!</p><p>—¿Crees que Garp haga algo?</p><p>Shanks torció el gesto, sus ojos como hielo.</p><p>—Tan loco como es, su lealtad a los marines es incuestionable.</p><p>—¡Pero es su nieto!</p><p>—Luffy escogió el camino que quería —replicó Shanks con dureza—. Es mi deber ahora velar por él.</p><p>—Ace… ¿Qué hará Ace?</p><p>—Algo muy estúpido, estoy seguro —dijo el Yonkou, intentando tranquilizarse. Ace era responsabilidad de Shirohige pero también era el hermano de Luffy, no podía simplemente desentenderse de él—. ¡Preparen el barco!</p><p>En el Moby Dick, Ace gritaba y se retorcía de forma tan desesperada y brutal que se estaba lastimando, amarrarlo a un mástil con esposas de kairoseki era la única solución que habían hallado para evitar que se fuese. Casi por un momento había vuelto a ser ese chiquillo de temperamento indomable del principio, con demasiado poder y demasiada temeridad. En su desesperado intento de escapar había dañado el Moby Dick bastante, las graves quemaduras darían quebraderos de cabezas a los carpinteros, y ni decir sobre los doctores… muchos de sus compañeros estaban completamente inconscientes por la presión del haki del rey, otros habían recibido patadas y puñetazos brutales, y lo más fuertes habían tenido que lidiar con los poderes de la mera-mera-no-mi. Los comandantes habían podido mantener una lucha pareja solo por un momento antes de darse cuenta que Ace estaba dispuesto a todo. Una lucha limpia o considerada no había servido, al final Marco lo contuvo el tiempo suficiente para ponerle las esposas de kairoseki. Y si habían creído ingenuamente que eso lo calmaría… habían recibido los golpes suficientes para probar lo contrario.</p><p>Jozu tuvo que darle un contundente golpe con un puño de diamante y luego encadenarlo al mástil.</p><p>Thatch lo observaba con horror. Nunca había visto a Ace así, parecía loco.</p><p>—Ace ¡tienes que tranquilizarte, yoi! —exclamó Marco, rechinando los dientes al mirar todo el daño hecho.</p><p>Shirohige se mantenía en su sitio, no había intervenido más que para evitar que Ace se lanzara al mar. Miraba al más joven de sus hijos de forma extraña.</p><p>Ace, por otro lado, no escuchaba razones.</p><p>—¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTENME DE UNA PUTA VEZ HE DICHO! —gritó sin hacerle caso, parecía haber perdido el juicio—. ¡TENGO QUE IR POR LUFFY! ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!</p><p>—¡¿Cómo rayos sería tu culpa?!</p><p>—¡LO ATRAPARON EN WATER SEVEN! ¡SI YO HUBIESE PELEADO CON ESE BASTARDO EN BANARO NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO! ¡LUFFY ESTARÍA A SALVO! —aulló. ¡Era basura! ¡Por su indecisión su hermano iba a morir!</p><p>Nadie tuvo duda de eso, independientemente de la victoria o la derrota, de haber peleado Ace habría truncado la caza de Kurohige. Y a pesar de todo, del dolor y la culpa que carcomían a Ace, el resto no podía sentir más que alivio de que nada le había pasado a él. Ace era muy fuerte, normalmente nadie cuestionaría su victoria pero algo les decía que de haber peleado con Teach, sería Ace quien estuviese en Impel Down en ese momento.</p><p>—¡Ace, tu hermano ya no es un niño! ¡Lo piratas enfrentamos peligros a diario!</p><p>—¡ÉL ES MI HERMANO MENOR! —Bramó, mirando con ira al que había dicho aquello— ¡ES MI DEBER PROTEGERLO!</p><p>—Impel Down es un infierno, lo sabemos —comentó Izo, limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla, su expresión serena aunque sus ojos fríos—. Pero ponerte como un energúmeno no salvará a tu hermano. ¿Acaso has pensado en algo?</p><p>—¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PENSAR! —escupió Ace, moviéndose entre las cadenas con tanta fuerza que parecía increíble que tuviese kairoseki en las manos. Aunque su poder estaba siendo mitigado su haki trabajaba lo suficientemente bien para equilibrar aquello— ¡SOLO SUELTENME!</p><p>—¡Tú tienes un hermano menor que proteger, nosotros también! —gritó entonces Thatch, superado por todo—. ¡ERES NUESTRO HERMANO MENOR, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE HAGAS ALGO ESTÚPIDO!</p><p>Ace se quedó congelado en un grito, mirando a Thatch con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.</p><p>Eso solo pareció fastidiarlo.</p><p>—¡¿Acaso crees que no nos preocupamos por ti? ¡Maldición, Ace! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?! ¡Nos importas! ¡¿Cómo debemos meterte eso en la cabeza, pequeño imbécil?! —Los comandantes asintieron con seriedad a esas palabras, el resto solo dio un grito afirmativo.</p><p>Marco dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para serenar a Thatch, luego miró a Ace que había dejado de removerse contra las cadenas y miraba a todos como si no comprendiese porque se preocupaban por él. Había tanta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que Marco sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado. Un muchacho de veinte años no debía dudar sobre su existencia o su derecho a ser amado.</p><p>—Cálmate y encontraremos una solución —prometió Haruta, mirando a sus compañeros con miles de pensamientos en mente. Impel Down solo había sido profanada una vez, y el causante demoró dos años en lograrlo, sacrificando sus piernas en el proceso—. No vamos a dejar a tu hermano en ese lugar.</p><p>Vista se acarició el bigote, aunque su sonrisa seguía presente tenía el ceño fruncido de concentración. El problema de la gran prisión era su localización y el diseño de su construcción, había sido pensada para encerrar y mantener a raya a los peores criminales de la historia. El Calm Belt ya de por si era un gran problema, navegar a través de esa tira de mar no era un problema para ellos. Pero una cosa era navegar y otra echar anclas allí para entrar en una prisión submarina en el que un mal movimiento les haría perder algo más que la vida.</p><p>—Sé que es duro pero esperemos un tiempo y armemos un buen plan —ofreció Jozu con serenidad.</p><p>—Asaltar la prisión submarina —dijo alguien—. Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá el gobierno.</p><p>—Cierto, será interesante.</p><p>—Dejen de celebrar y ayuden a arreglar el barco —ordenó Izo con molestia. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre al igual que su rostro, y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.</p><p>—También pongan sus cerebros a funcionar, quizá algo bueno se les ocurra —añadió Blamenco.</p><p>—El hermano de Ace tiene una recompensa de trescientos millones ¿cierto? Deberá estar en el último nivel.</p><p>—Bueno, bueno… supongo que muchos morirán en el proceso… que dura es la vida pirata, demonios. Pero ¡bah! Hagamos lo que queramos.</p><p>—¡Sí! Morir en batalla es lo mejor.</p><p>—Oyaji —Marco fue hacia él a paso tranquilo ante el silencio atónito de Ace, que parecía haber perdido toda la motivación para resistirse—. ¿Cómo debemos actuar?</p><p>Algunos comenzaron a dispersarse y ayudar a sus compañeros caídos, otros ya daban órdenes y pedían que los doctores y carpinteros se hicieran presentes. Parecía como si todo fuese un asunto insignificante ya que no tenían duda de que iban a solucionarlo, solo necesitaban tiempo. Y Ace comenzó a llorar al comprenderlo, al mirar como sus amigos, sus hermanos y su padre ni siquiera habían vacilado, a pesar de que el objetivo era la gran prisión, a pesar de que eso podría romper la fina paz que gozaban las tres grandes fuerzas, y que sin duda alguna iban a morir muchos para salvar a una sola persona. Una persona que para él, el hijo de un demonio, significaba todo.</p><p>Marco, Thatch, Haruta, Vista, Curiel, Blenheim, Jiru, Jozu, Kingdew, Izo, Vista, Blamenco, Namur, Atsmos y Fossa cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa suave al oír el llanto de su tonto hermanito.</p><p>¿Cómo Ace podía pensar que iban a abandonarlo?</p><p>Solo debía quedarse con ellos y dejar que todos cargaron con su peso. Ellos bajaron la guardia automáticamente, un error que les costaría caro.</p><p>Ace había entendido o al menos lo estaba intentando, lidiando con la certeza de que por sí mismo él era importante para su tripulación. No iban a dejar que nada le hiciese daño, si su hermano menor le importaba tanto entonces estaban dispuesto a rescatarlo sin importar la guerra que armaran en el proceso.</p><p>Lo único que no podían prever era que el tiempo no estaba de su lado.</p><p>Y ese era el principal problema. El tiempo. Ace era el hijo de Roger, el hijo del hombre que lo había tenido todo, incluso el odio del mundo. Podían hacer todo por Ace pero ¿lo harían por el hijo del rey pirata? No estaba preparado para oír la respuesta, no aún, y esas inseguridades definitivamente no le costarían la vida de su hermano.</p><p>Skull, uno de los ex piratas Spade, se congeló débilmente cuando vio a su antiguo capitán apretar los puños como hacía cuando llegaba a una resolución loca. Le había costado su tiempo conectar aquel gesto a sus acciones posteriores, pero Deuce se lo había explicado la primera vez que Ace hizo arder una isla entera durante su travesía. El pirata quiso alertar a sus comandantes, Deuce estaba posicionado en una de las islas que protegían ayudando a controlar una epidemia, y el resto estaba en los otros barcos por disposición de Marco debido al alboroto que hicieron cuando Ace salió del barco tras Teach, así que alguien <em>tenía</em> que detenerlo. Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, Skull llegó a la conclusión de que fracasarían ¿cuándo habían podido detener a su antiguo capitán cuando hacía <em>ese </em>gesto? Se movió de forma apresurada entre sus compañeros, un poco tenso y asustado, intentando decir algo y lamentando que Deuce no estuviese allí.</p><p>—Ace —Shirohige también vio el movimiento—, hijo…</p><p>—Es… Estoy tan feliz… —susurró él sonriendo entre lágrimas, sus ojos estaban tapados por su flequillo— Oyaji… hermanos… por mí… por alguien como yo… —apretó la mandíbula—. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!</p><p>—Ace —increpó Marco, tensándose automáticamente. No le gustaba ese tono.</p><p>—Pero no puedo dejarlos… no tienen idea de nada —tragó saliva y pensó en la promesa que hizo en honor a Sabo, en la conversación de Dadan y su abuelo.</p><p>"<em>Ahora es conocido como el criminal más buscado del mundo, si alguien se entera de Luffy…". El viejo apretó los puños con impotencia. Ace, detrás de la puerta, abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender lo que estaban diciendo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dadan bufó sin parecer sorprendida ante la noticia, avivó el fuego de la fogata y suspiró.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Así que es como Ace ahora. Verdaderamente tienes un talento increíble para relacionarte con personas problemáticas. Primero el hijo del rey pirata, ahora el hijo del líder revolucionario…"</em></p><p>
  <em>Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio solo roto por los sonidos de los animales y los ronquidos de los bandidos. Ace miró a la robusta mujer con ojos helados. Así que eso era todo, concluyó, ella iba a echarlos definitivamente. No podía culparla si lo echa a él, pero Luffy era otra cosa, nunca le iba a perdonar eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garp dio una risotada vacía.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Si quieres que me los lleve decídelo ahora, no te daré otra oportunidad."</em></p><p>"<em>¿Acaso tienes otro lugar donde ocultar a esos malditos mocosos?"</em></p><p>"<em>No." La respuesta fue contundente pero también sombría.</em></p><p>"<em>Ya veo. Sigues siendo denso." Dadan apagó su cigarro contra la tierra con una mueca. "No quiero ir a la cárcel así que supongo que no tengo más opción que seguir cuidándolos." Garp no fue el único que la miró con sorpresa. Ace retrocedió un paso. La cárcel no era nada comparado con lo que podía pasarle si alguien del gobierno se enteraba que había mantenido bajo su cuidado a los hijos de las personas más peligrosas que habían enfrentado.</em></p><p>"<em>¡Así que ya los quieres! ¡Buahahahaha!"</em></p><p>"<em>¡No digas tonterías!"</em></p><p>—Ace. —Thatch avanzó un paso haciendo un gesto a sus hermanos. No sabía qué pero Ace haría algo tonto.</p><p>—El gobierno no esperará a que lo rescatemos —dijo con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros aun sin mirarlos. El gesto le arrancó una mueca de dolor, estaba muy magullado y ensangrentado, y su calma era incluso peor que su furia—. Van a ejecutarlo —sentenció, y eso sorprendió a todos.</p><p>—Ace, a pesar de lanzar esa declaración de guerra es solo un novato —razonó Marco, intentando comprenderlo—. No van a ejecutarlo por ese crimen, no tiene ni seis meses en el mar, yoi.</p><p>Ace sonrió con amargura y dolor.</p><p>—Lo siento —susurró, y luego levantó bruscamente la cabeza, expulsando haki de forma tan brutal que astilló el barco y rompió las cadenas en dos.</p><p>Marco retrocedió ante la fuerza, incrédulo. ¿Él… acababa de controlar el haki del conquistador? ¡Era imposible!</p><p>El comandante de la segunda división aprovechó el pequeño caos para maniobrar con rapidez, saltó por encima de sus aturdidos hermanos con una voltereta asombrosa que lo hizo aterrizar con elegancia sobre el barandal, deshaciéndose de las esposas de kairoseki que cayeron con un tintineo sobre la madera. Uno de los piratas se palpó el bolsillo con incredulidad ¿su comandante acababa de quitarle la llave en sus narices?</p><p>—¡Ace! —Shirohige se levantó de su sitio, alzando un puño para agrietar el aire e impedir su huida.</p><p>Antes de lanzarse al mar, Ace miró a su padre y sonrió con tristeza.</p><p>—No lo entienden, no soy el único… Luffy también. Él y yo llevamos la sangre de un criminal de escala mundial fluyendo por nuestras venas. A estas alturas el gobierno ya debe saberlo.</p><p>Shirohige lo miró sorprendido y eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para lanzarse hacia el striker. Ya había logrado echarlo al mar antes de que lo encadenaran.</p><p>—¡ACEEEEE! —gritaron todos corriendo hacia el barandal, pero ya era tarde. Su hermano se alejaba a velocidad imparable.</p><p>¿Qué podía hacer él solo?</p><p>Nadie podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.</p><p>—El hijo del rey pirata por el hijo del líder revolucionario… eso debe ser suficiente —susurró.</p><p>"<em>Lo prometí… cuidar de él aunque me cueste la vida. Voy a cumplir, cuida de él también desde donde estés… Sabo."</em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>En Batilgo, la base de los revolucionarios, alguien dejó de corretear de pronto y levantó la mirada casi en trance, algo curioso, algo confundido, aunque no podía saber la razón. Había sentido como si alguien lo llamara en la distancia, aunque era imposible.</p><p>—¡Sabo-kun! —El grito de rabia hizo que esa persona se estremeciera y recordara que debía seguir corriendo. El hombre, joven en realidad, que no pasaba de los veinte años miró sobre su hombro con diversión. El sombrero se le había caído hace mucho y su rostro descubierto tenía una fea cicatriz alrededor del ojo izquierdo, el cabello rubio había crecido lo suficiente para disimular eso pero por lo demás era casi el mismo niño de la Terminal Gray.</p><p>El niño que había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven bastante travieso, poderoso, temido y… amnésico.</p><p>Koala, una de sus subordinadas, estaba tras él intentando evitar que acabara con las raciones de comida cuando la noticia llegó.</p><p>Un revolucionario entró al comedor llevando consigo una tanda de periódicos. Todos desayunaban y charlaban en voz baja tanto de cosas triviales como de cosas importantes.</p><p>—¡¿A que no saben lo que sucedió?! ¡Acaban de atrapar al novato que le declaró la guerra al gobierno!</p><p>—¿El pirata? —Alguien cogió el periódico y silbó, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza al leer el titular—. Que mal. —A pesar de que era pirata había sido como un ícono para los que temían el poder corrupto del gobierno mundial.</p><p>—Supongo que el gobierno realmente no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. —Otro se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¿Quién lo atrapó? ¿Algún marine de alto rango?</p><p>—El nuevo Shichibuaki, un tal Kurohige —mencionó Hak, leyendo la noticia con detenimiento—. Al parecer quería el puesto, se le presentó la oportunidad así que lo atrapó y lo ofreció al gobierno.</p><p>—Hablando de personas despreciables… —dijo alguien en voz baja. Cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a trabajar para el gobierno era de lo peor.</p><p>—¡Sabo-kun! —gritó Koala, atrapándolo y estirándole las mejillas con rabia. Ya que sus compañeros estaban comentando las nuevas noticias él había empezado a robar comida. El rubio tenía unos hábitos imposibles de soportar a veces, y lo peor de todo era que su velocidad hacía imposible controlarlo.</p><p>El joven rio y le sacó la lengua antes de soltarse y coger seis manzanas más, las cuales se zampó en un bocado. No mostró interés en indagar en las noticias.</p><p>—Eso les pasa por ser tan descuidados —se burló, dando una risotada escandalosa.</p><p>—¡Estamos comentando algo importante! —gruñó la muchacha, intentando atraparlo de nuevo.</p><p>Sabo corrió lejos de ella, sacándole la lengua de nuevo y robando más comida en el proceso. Saltó sobre sillas y mesas hasta que obtuvo todo lo que quiso, luego sin más halló un sitio en una de las mesas vacías y se sentó esperando pacientemente a que la joven lo alcanzara. Koala llegó unos minutos después e intento golpearlo, pero él atrapó su mano casi juguetonamente y ella resopló con resignación. Sabo la soltó sin perder la sonrisa.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada, las idas y venidas de los dos eran bastante comunes.</p><p>—Parecen prestarle mucha atención a ese pirata —comentó vagamente. Se cruzó de brazos aun con la estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante su victoria, nadie había peleado con él para evitar que robara comida. Por su rango tenía muchos privilegios que rara vez usaba (era aburrido) y que no hicieron más que consolidar su puesto, pero eso no significaba que a Koala le hiciera gracia su falta de vergüenza.</p><p>Ella opinaba que si iba a robar comida mejor podía hacer uso del comedor privado de los comandantes, podía disponer de lo que deseara sin necesidad de estar robando raciones, pero ella no podía entender que eso era más un hábito que una necesidad. Sabo comía más de lo que debía ser considerado posible y, aunque generalmente tenía buenos modales, le divertía mucho pelear por obtener su comida. Era como un juego o simplemente algo que arrastraba de su pasado olvidado. Koala no estaba segura.</p><p>Durante un momento lo contempló con reticencia. Sabo sonreía mucho pero algunas noches se levantaba con un grito mudo y agonía en su rostro y su voz. Ella intentaba calmarlo, y a veces, solo a veces, él le decía que no pasaba nada, en otras le susurraba casi en la inconsciencia que tenía algo importante que debía recordar.</p><p>Su silencio hizo que Sabo arqueara una ceja con sospecha. Ella suspiró, alejando esos pensamientos sombríos de su mente y tomando un lugar a su lado para retomar el tema del momento: el pirata novato capturado.</p><p>—Hizo cosas interesantes —murmuró, recordando a Fisher Tiger. Como revolucionaria sabía que la mayor parte de los piratas no eran como el hombre que la había salvado y dado una razón para continuar, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que ese tal Mugiwara sí que encerraba lo que más había admirado y respeto del gyojin.</p><p>El asalto a Enies Lobby era una proeza que la mitad había tachado de tonta y la otra mitad de admirable.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Sabo se puso a tontear sin prestarle demasiada atención.</p><p>—¡Deberías leer los periódicos de vez en cuando! —espetó con dientes de tiburón, molesta por la facilidad que tenía su comandante para desestimar todo tema.</p><p>—Son aburridos —se quejó.</p><p>—No creo que sean más aburridos que todos esos libros que lees a diario —señaló Hack, llegando al lado de ellos y rodando los ojos ante la respuesta de Sabo. Koala y él eran quienes lo mantenían informado de todo, Sabo nunca leía los periódicos pero al mismo tiempo debía estar informado. A veces el gyojin se preguntaba si era un mecanismo de defensa inconsciente, el doctor lo había mencionado de pasada, quizá pensaba que si leía algo de lo que sucedía en el mundo llegaría el momento en que chocaría de frente con algo de su pasado, en especial de esos padres a los que no recordaba pero de los que eligió alejarse a toda costa. Sabo tenía una gran sed de conocimiento, desde que llegó a Batilgo años atrás lo había demostrado, su rechazo a los periódicos era extraño.</p><p>El rubio se encogió de hombros sin mucho interes, y ellos dos suspiraron derrotados. Su joven líder solía tener una madurez admirable, pero la mayor del tiempo era tan egoísta. A pesar de que era poderoso e inteligente hacía lo que le daba la gana, e increíblemente eso solo le causaba gracia a Dragón que nunca le cortaba las alas. Su reciente promoción como segundo al mando de todo el ejército revolucionario solo lo hacía peor, cuando él lo quería nadie podía detenerlo ni por la fuerza ni por órdenes.</p><p>No obstante, sus hazañas estaban a la par de su rebeldía.</p><p>—¿Saldremos pronto? —preguntó a Koala de la nada.</p><p>—Acabamos de volver de San Urea —protestó la revolucionaria. Tuvieron una victoria contundente pero aún le irritaba que Sabo hubiese actuado por su cuenta—. ¡Y ni siquiera te has puesto a terminar el informe!</p><p>Sabo suspiró. Cierto, aun debía ese informe. Aunque no huía del papeleo le estresaba.</p><p>Koala le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria antes de ceder.</p><p>—Pero sí, saldremos por la noche de nuevo.</p><p>—¡Bien! —celebró, encantado con la idea de patear traseros.</p><p>—A veces eres incontenible, Sabo —regañó Hack—. Si fueses pirata no habría diferencia.</p><p>—Si no fuese revolucionario me habría gustado ser pirata —expresó vagamente para la sorpresa de los dos.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué no?</p><p>Koala no pudo responder a eso, primero porque en realidad para ella realmente no sería algo malo, y segundo porque de pronto una presión se lo impidió.</p><p>La expresión relajada y pensativa de Sabo se perdió automáticamente en cuanto reconoció el haki del único hombre que le superaba en rango. Se levantó bruscamente con una mirada fría y peligrosa, y corrió al despacho de Dragón con Koala y Hack detrás. En el camino se le unieron los que a pesar de los escalofríos pudieron superar rápido el haki.</p><p>¿Qué había pasado?</p><p>Dragón tenía una paciencia y actitud bastante serena, era muy extraño que cediera a la ira sin importar cuanto le molestara algo. Era un hombre frío y calculador que sabía cuándo dar un paso y cuando no.</p><p>Si algo lo había exaltado… bueno, Sabo no sabía si debía sentirse preocupado o emocionado.</p><p>Recorrió los pasillos con rapidez, la estructura de la base revolucionaria permitía tener acceso a todos los lugares con facilidad para una evacuación rápida, al menos si conocías bien el lugar, de lo contrario podía ser una trampa mortal. Sabo tomó uno de los atajos y se adelantó aún más al notar la presencia de algunos oficiales. Por la naturaleza del trabajo que realizaban, rara vez los comandantes permanecían juntos, de hecho Sabo los había reencontrado por primera vez en años cuando se le dio el cargo de jefe de personal unos meses atrás y oficialmente se convirtió en la mano derecha de Dragón, destinado a protegerlo y a estar a su lado para continuar su movimiento si algo le pasaba. La mayor del tiempo del tiempo, sin embargo, tenía que ausentarse por largos períodos para luchar, y cuando lo hacía se llevaba siempre a Hack y a Koala pues eran sus oficiales directos. Era extraño entonces que los comandante se separaran de sus subordinados de más confianza, probablemente estaban reportando algo muy confidencial.</p><p>Lo único cierto de todo era que el haki de Dragón estaba lleno de ira y peligrosidad.</p><p>Cuando lo alcanzó, se sintió desconcertado un momento al ver que estaba sentado en su sitio y nada extraño pasaba, solo tenía la mirada sobre el periódico.</p><p>—Hiro-san, Yuma-san —saludó distraídamente a los oficiales que asintieron brevemente en su dirección—. ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>—No lo sé —contestó Hiro sin comprender. Se pasó la mano por su gorro con algo de temor, aunque era uno de los revolucionarios más serios de la base era imposible no amilanarse ante la ira de su estoico líder—. Se puso así en cuanto leyó el periódico.</p><p>—¿El periódico? ¿Ha hecho algo el gobierno? —preguntó Sabo, frunciendo el ceño. No había otra razón para que Dragón se enfadara. Se sintió inquieto, quizá Koala tenía razón y debía empezar a leer los periódicos. Ella y Hack no iban a estar siempre detrás de él comunicándole cada pequeña cosa que pasaba, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño que no hubiese notado algo que hizo reaccionar a Dragón de tal forma.</p><p>—Nada aparte de capturar al novato que les declaró la guerra. —Yuma se interrumpió en cuanto esas palabras hicieron que el aura de su líder se volviese más terrorífica.</p><p>Sabo alzó la cabeza notando la reacción. La vida de Dragón antes de convertirse en el líder del ejército era inexistente para ellos, constituía un misterio que pocos, incluido el gobierno (aparentemente), conocían. Sabo siempre vivía el presente, no miraba el pasado con interés y nunca se había preguntado si Dragón tenía familia, aunque era obvio que tenía padres. Pero de pronto al verlo así lo asaltó una duda, algo que a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza.</p><p>—Dragon-san… —dijo lentamente, de algún modo algo hizo click en su cerebro aunque se le hacía tan inverosímil—. ¿Conoce a ese pirata?</p><p>—¿A Mugiwara no Luffy? ¿Quién no lo conoce? —comentó Hiro sin comprender—. Es el nieto de Garp el héroe marine, ha dado muchos problemas…</p><p>—¿Luffy? —Algo en Sabo se resintió. Luffy… <em>ese nombre</em>… era la primera vez que oía el nombre del pirata que estaba dando dolores de cabeza al gobierno.</p><p>—¡Sabo-kun! —Koala y Hack lo alcanzaron.</p><p>Sabo volvió a respirar, casi se había perdido en la sensación extraña que lo había azotado, el grito de Koala lo devolvió a la realidad. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo sus sienes palpitar pero miró de nuevo a su líder decidido a saber qué pasaba.</p><p>—Dragón-san, ¿tiene alguna relación con ese pirata?</p><p>—¿Qué? —Más personas empezaron a llegar al despacho y alcanzaron a escuchar la pregunta.</p><p>Dragón finalmente levantó la cabeza, parecía que una vena le iba a estallar de la rabia. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a interponerse en el camino de Luffy? Miró con malhumor a Sabo.</p><p>—Sí —contestó, porque aunque no se parecía mucho en personalidad ni a su padre ni a su hijo, cuando le preguntaban algo directamente contestaba y ya—. Es mi hijo —agregó secamente.</p><p>Tomó un largo minuto para que todos asimilaran la noticia.</p><p>—¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>En la tierra sagrada las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas miraban la noticia con tranquilidad.</p><p>—Realmente lo trajo —murmuró uno, tomando un poco de café.</p><p>—Su fuerza no es broma —comentó otro—. Será un buen Shichibukai.</p><p>—El hombre que nos desafió no puede ser perdonado. Enies Lobby fue un insulto…</p><p>—Pero ser hijo de Dragón lo pone en una situación peor —intervino con tranquilidad el siguiente—. La suerte nos sonríe, una carta con la que no contábamos ha caído en nuestras manos.</p><p>—¿Cuál será su respuesta?</p><p>—Es hora de jugar, Dragón… ¿Qué harás? —se preguntó con curiosidad el primero—. ¿Saldrás de tu escondite o verás desde lejos a tu hijo morir por tu causa?</p><p>La era de los piratas o el ejército revolucionario… Gol D. Roger o Monkey D. Dragón… Puño de Fuego Ace o Mugiwara no Luffy… una de esas dos fuerzas tenía que desaparecer ya y el destino había querido que fuese Mugiwara no Luffy la carta ganadora.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!<br/>Bueno, ya que Luffy es el preso estrella en esta historia los revolucionarios tendrán un papel más grande. Cuando creé la historia hice un esquema y tuve que ponerme a escribir OC para llenar los puestos porque en el manga aun no salía nada sobre ellos, por fortuna Oda ya sacó un poco más de material y aunque estoy intentando compaginarlo a lo que ya escrito no sé cómo me salga, igual algunos OC se quedaran pero ninguno es importante-importante.<br/>Por otro lado, espero les guste este capítulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Esa sangre culpable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El desafortunado destino de Luffy no solo le interesó a sus amigos y compañeros, o a las personas que sus nakamas consideraban familia, también le interesó a muchas personas que nunca había visto en la vida pero que conocían su fama y albergaban relaciones… complejas con él y su tripulación directa o indirectamente.</p><p>En un reino sin tierra, con una familia de leyenda, estaban esas personas con relaciones complejas.</p><p>El periódico llegó al Germa casi al mismo tiempo que al resto del mundo con la noticia que confirmaba finalmente sus sospechas. La familia real, los Vinsmoke, miraron con diferentes reacciones desde sus posiciones. El rey en su trono imponente y sus hijos en la mesa ordenados según como habían nacido, el número asignado a cada uno: la única mujer y la mayor de todos el 0, Ichiji el más poderoso pero menos empático el 1, Niji cuya sonrisa era casi bestial el 2, y Yonji que era el más ameno pero no el menos destructivo el 4. La última silla, el número 3, estaba vacía.</p><p>Reiju, la mayor, observó con curiosidad el rostro de su hermano desaparecido. Dejó de lado su comida y pasó los dedos suavemente por la textura del papel.</p><p>—Así que realmente es Sanji —sonrió levemente, un tanto divertida, un tanto sorprendida. Sanji había proclamado que quería ser cheff y seguir el legado de su madre, pero de alguna forma terminó convirtiéndose en un criminal.</p><p>Pierna Negra Sanji, uno de los principales combatientes de la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy, había caído en batalla, y su foto se esparcía en todo el mundo finalmente borrando la caricatura absurda que circuló días atrás.</p><p>—Y pensar que podía caer más bajo —se burló Yonji a su lado, comiendo sin parar.</p><p>—Tan débil —sentenció Ichiji con inexpresividad.</p><p>—Debió haber muerto —se burló Niji con sadismo.</p><p>Judge no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca de repulsión. Durante un momento llegó a pensar que ese estorbo logró desarrollar tardíamente los poderes superiores que nunca se manifestaron durante su infancia. Y aunque eso no sería suficiente para él, al menos habría significado un alivio, la resolución de que su ciencia no se había perdido ni en esa carga extra. No obstante, Sanji sabía cómo decepcionarlo.</p><p>—Ha sido trasladado a Impel Down —murmuró Reiju de forma pensativa. Lo había dicho claro y rotundo, que si quería vivir, que si quería encontrar a alguien que lo tratara como a un ser humano no debía volver jamás, y eso implicaba mantenerse oculto.</p><p>¿Por qué Sanji era tan tonto? Durante años había interpretado un buen papel pero esa noticia le arrancaría la poca libertad que había gozado. Impel Down no era nada al lado de lo que su padre tenía planeado.</p><p>—No importa, servirá para algo —respondió el líder del Germa 66—. Iremos hacia Mariojea, quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.</p><p>—¿Pedirás por él? —Preguntó con curiosidad la mujer, moviendo su copa de vino con elegancia—. Ha cometido un delito mundial que no será perdonado jamás.</p><p>—No necesita ser perdonado, solo vivir el tiempo suficiente para consolidar la alianza con Big Mom.</p><p>—Como digas, padre. —Reiju asintió, obediente. Amaba a su padre y aunque no compartía su desprecio por Sanji, tampoco se lo iba a reprochar. Ella tenía todo lo que quería, tomaba lo que deseaba y desecha lo que la cansaba. Torturaba, asesinaba y dormía tranquilamente sin pensar demasiado en sus víctimas sin rostro, nombres ni emociones. No era como sus hermanos pero tampoco podía defender una moral que apenas respetaba.</p><p>—Ese hombre… ese tal Mugiwara —dijo Yonji de pronto con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo será? ¿Es tan débil como Sanji?</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí, ese inútil ni siquiera se ocultó detrás de alguien fuerte —dijo Niji riendo.</p><p>—No lo creo —contradijo Reiju, lanzándole una sonrisita desdeñosa—. ¿Cuántas personas causan la destrucción de Enies Lobby?</p><p>—Nosotros también podríamos hacerlo —expresó Ichiji con molestia. En ocasiones Reiju tenía la cualidad de irritarlo.</p><p>—Sí, pero no lo hicimos —dijo ella. Sin importar el poder que ostentaban hacer algo así era demasiado tonto y temerario, ni siquiera ellos podrían librarse de las consecuencias. Habría que tener demasiada valentía para escupir en la cara del gobierno sin una carta ganadora. Eran asesinos pero la valentía y el honor no era lo suyo—. Lo hizo Mugiwara no Luffy y lanzó una declaración de guerra que hizo estremecer al mundo. Ha sido derrotado pero fue porque su contrincante es un pirata que le dobla la edad y la experiencia.</p><p>—Es como si estuviese halagándolo —murmuró su hermano con sequedad.</p><p>—Lo estoy haciendo —aclaró sin temor, tomando un sorbo de vino—. Tiene su mérito.<br/>Es solo un novato de diecisiete años, si la mitad de lo que dicen de él es cierto, es un hombre formidable.</p><p>—Eres tan fácil de complacer —se quejó Niji.</p><p>—Lo que digas —desestimó sin mirarlos.</p><p>—Arregla los preparativos para partir, Reiju. Me acompañarás —ordenó su padre, levantándose y saliendo del comedor.</p><p>Ella asintió y dejó su copa de vino. Sus hermanos la miraron fijamente un momento, ella arqueó una ceja.</p><p>—Tengo curiosidad —admitió Yonji con una sonrisa relajada y feroz—. Ese pusilánime, ¿realmente es el mismo o ha cambiado?</p><p>—Cuando vuelva tendremos mucha diversión garantizada. —El segundo de los cuatrillizos sonrió solo de pensar en las palizas que le debía a su hermano.</p><p>—Como ha dicho padre, finalmente servirá para algo —completó Ichiji sin emoción.</p><p>Reiju rio.</p><p>—Les daré sus saludos —comentó, sacudiendo la mano y alejándose del comedor.</p><p>En cuanto salió del lugar la sonrisa de su rostro se evaporó, sustituida por un profundo ceño fruncido. Sanji… tenía sentimientos encontrados por ese hermano menor del que mal que bien había cuidado un poco. No tenía ninguna intención de contradecir a su padre o de ayudar a Sanji. Se lo dejó claro cuando lo liberó, no estaba de su lado, solo no soportaba la falta de empatía y emoción de sus estúpidos hermanos, a eso lo llamaba humanidad y aunque fuese una asesina lo tenía.</p><p>Sabía que su padre planeaba desde hace mucho la unión con Big Mom y había enviado a muchos espías y subordinados para encontrar el paradero de su hermano perdido, sin embargo fue como buscar en un pajar. El East blue era el perfecto escondite pues al ser el más débil de los mares rara vez algo llamaba la atención, y tal como se lo impuso su padre, Sanji nunca usó su apellido por lo que sin una pequeña conexión ese niño había desaparecido del mapa.</p><p>Había estado presente cuando su padre le dijo a su hermano que era su mayor error y su mayor fracaso, y la única razón por la que no lo mataba era porque su humanidad no se lo permitía. Había escuchado el llanto desgarrador de Sanji, vio su rostro cuando la máscara cayó y prácticamente pudo sentir el dolor en sus lágrimas y su mirada desesperada, y ella que nunca lloraba había compartido la pena de ese pequeño niño que finalmente aceptaba que su padre no lo amaba ni lo amaría jamás. La única relación que los unía era el poder y la fuerza. Si ella hubiese fallado, si los otros hubiesen fracasado su padre tampoco los habría amado.</p><p>Era algo que no olvidaba pero también había terminado aceptando. Eran asesinos, vivían en un reino sin tierra que vagaba en el mar y formaba parte de la historias de terror del mundo. Ese tipo de relación les permitía vivir. Ellos habían sido perfectos y su padre los amaba a causa de eso.</p><p>No había nada más que pensar, nada que lamentar…</p><p>Ahora tal como sus hermanos tenía curiosidad y también inquietud. Se preguntaba cómo había crecido Sanji, cómo era su carácter e incluso cómo era su rostro; no importaba que lo viera a diario reflejado en Ichiji, Niji y Yonji, eran las expresiones lo que hablaba de una persona. Quería saber de él pero temía que solo le hiciesen más daño, su padre no había variado su pensamiento ni su rechazo por su hermano, y ella sabía cuánto había deseado él que su padre lo amara.</p><p>Acataría órdenes aunque no significaba que no lamentara el destino de Sanji, era su sangre después de todo.</p><p>Pero el destino quiso que terminara así.</p><p>Caminó a paso lento y elegante por los pasillos, recibiendo saludos de sirvientes y soldados que apenas reconoció. Eran solo más rostros, personas (cosas) reemplazables que poco le importaban. Los pasillos se extendían de forma lujosa y sombría, llenos de cuadros y símbolos de su poder y su status, algo que se les inculcó desde la cuna. Reiju sabía quién era y lo que valía, así como sabía que a pesar de todo lo que pasó y pasaría Sanji, la importancia de su sangre sobrepasaba cualquier cosa.</p><p>Era un príncipe al fin y al cabo.</p><p>Abrió una de las puertas e ingresó para ser recibida con inclinaciones. La habitación era grande, alta y estaba repleta de aparatos extraños y avanzados, formaban parte de la cúspide del poder que había alcanzado su padre. Se movió con tranquilidad a través del espacio sin mirar lo que ya conocía de memoria. Los científicos que habían estado hablando entre sí, haciendo algunos apuntes y pruebas, tomaron una pausa para prestarle atención.</p><p>—Reiju-sama. —Uno de ellos se adelantó con respeto—, ¿podemos hacer algo por usted?</p><p>—Padre y yo partiremos hacia Mariojea, hay alguien que aguarda por nosotros —sonrió secamente al pensar en su hermano. Lo que debía estar pasando… Impel Down era conocido como el infierno—. Preparen una armadura-piel y cápsulas de recuperación. Quizá nuestro invitado esté un poco magullado.</p><p>—¿Nuestro invitado?</p><p>Ella movió los labios en una mueca fría.</p><p>—El número 3 —murmuró, acariciando levemente su mano o más bien dicho el anillo que llevaba impreso con el número 0.</p><p>Ninguno entendió pero tampoco cuestionó sus palabras, su deber era solo obedecer. Asintieron.</p><p>Reiju ordenó cambiar el curso de uno de los barcos y envió un mensaje a la tierra sagrada usando su linaje para el pedido. El reino de Germa era una leyenda para muchos, y aun así era un reino al fin y al cabo, tenían muchos privilegios de los que podían sacar provecho.</p><p>Impel Down era un lugar inexpugnable que nadie querría pisar jamás, y eso lo convertía en el lugar favorito de muchos nobles y reyes para tomar juguetes. Los prisioneros, cualquiera que sea el delito que hubiesen cometido, eran fuertes y resistentes así que servían para un sinfín de cosas. El Germa no necesitaba soldados, podían fabricarlos, reemplazarlos y más, solo eran objetos para ser utilizados. Sin embargo de vez en cuando no caía mal algo de carne fresca y rebelde para destrozar, era un buen entrenamiento para fortalecer a sus soldados. Normalmente los conseguían en cualquier prisionero que tomaban mientras navegaban pero aquella era una buena excusa para llegar hasta Sanji.</p><p>Los habitantes del reino nacían y crecían allí, aprendían a servirlos, respetarlos y temerlos. Su padre detestaba llevar gente desconocida a casa pues no podía estar seguro de su lealtad y su temor, y esa regla impuesta que ella misma compartía no iba a cambiar jamás. El gobierno no tenía que saber ese detalle, solo dar el permiso para que la realeza hiciera lo que deseaba de nuevo.</p><p>—Mariojea está a curso, Reiju-sama —le comunicó uno de los navegantes—. Estaremos en la tierra sagrada lo más pronto posible</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Esos días serían largos. El barco donde navegaban era uno de los castillos de descanso de su padre, y el territorio era modesto comparado con los otros barcos aunque también era cómodo. No necesitaban demasiadas cosas. Solo los acompañaban algunos soldados, científicos y sirvientes, mismos que tendrían que dejar en cuanto subieran al barco del gobierno que los llevaría hacia la gran prisión.</p><p>Los reyes preferían no entrar, se le daba a elegir por medio de carteles de recompensa a sus esclavos, pero obviamente ellos tendrían que hacerlo. Su padre no se quedaría contento hasta no estar completamente seguro, habían enviado marines antes cuando salió la recompensa de la tripulación de los Mugiwara y solo se toparon con un hombre llamado Duval.</p><p>Los días pasaron de forma amena. Reiju entrenaba, comía y paseaba por el barco mirando el mar y el cielo, disfrutando de todas las comodidades, pensando a veces en su padre, a veces en su hermano y también en la soñada ambición de la alianza con Big Mom. La tecnología a cambio del poder de una Yonkou…</p><p>Meditaba los pros y los contras cuando el periódico llegó en el tercer día de su viaje.</p><p>Lo extendió mientras tomaba algo de vino y la noticia que encontró la hizo fruncir los labios.</p><p>—Atacar la isla judicial es una estupidez, sí, pero es solo un novato —murmuró sin comprender—. ¿Qué está pasando?</p><p>No sabía por qué pero una extraña sensación la invadió. No creía en nada más que en la ciencia, y la única que vez que se dejó llevar por sentimentalismos fue cuando ayudó a escapar a Sanji. En ese momento fue lo correcto y no se arrepentía un poco de haberlo dejado en libertad, pero fue algo instintivo no racional. Y el mismo impulso de ese día latía en su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Reiju-sama? —preguntó una de las sirvientas al ver su expresión meditabunda.</p><p>—Pide que dos barcos que no sean del reino sigan nuestra ruta a distancia y aguarden órdenes —Hizo una pausa y añadió—. Que envíen soldados sin nuestro escudo, nada más.</p><p>—Sí, Reiju-sama.</p><p>La sirvienta se alejó y ella terminó su copa de vino, pensando en la noticia que había leído.</p><p>¿Cómo tomaría Sanji eso?</p><p>No podía adivinar pero cambiaba abismalmente sus planes, de su respuesta dependería como acababa esa visita.</p><p>Días después arribaron en Mariojea donde fueron recibidos por agentes del gobierno con el permiso y el barco escolta preparado. Su padre había expresado interés en Sanji desde el principio cuando utilizó su influencia para usar marines y buscarlo, y era conocido ya que la principal razón por la que quería ir a Impel Down era ese pirata. Lo que no habían relacionado era el lazo sanguíneo, para el gobierno solo era una compra-venta sin necesidad de dinero, pero para ellos, el Germa, era la oportunidad de una alianza demoledora.</p><p>Subieron con ceremonia al barco marine dando las instrucciones necesarias a sus soldados y sirvientes, y partieron con rapidez dejando atrás todo un cúmulo de murmullos y caos. Había visto el movimiento en la tierra sagrada, los mismos agentes que los recibieron estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, como si esperaran algo. Reiju se preguntó si tenían que ver acaso con la noticia que habían publicado.</p><p>Su padre también lo notó, y en voz baja y amena ella le dio los pormenores de lo que había leído. No entendía realmente que quería lograr el gobierno con eso pero a juzgar por su reacción había algo grande detrás.</p><p>Reiju no podía imaginar qué.</p><p>Llegaron a la gran prisión solo unas horas después, era un edificio enorme y frío de piedra que se hundía en el mar sin movimiento. Daba la impresión de ser una gran torre cuyos pisos descendía al mismísimo infierno, para añadir el efecto dramático estaba rodeado de múltiples acorazados repletos de marines en una formación defensiva.</p><p>Era un lugar tenebroso y hermoso a sus ojos.</p><p>—Vinsmoke Judge-sama, Vinsmoke Reiju-sama, rey y princesa del reino de Germa. —Un marine de alto rango los recibió en el puerto con una leve inclinación—. Por favor, síganme. Tengo órdenes de escoltarlos durante su visita a Impel Down.</p><p>—Por favor —respondió Reiju con una sonrisa sugerente.</p><p>Dos filas de marines se formaron a ambos lados del puente, saludando con respeto y temor. Muchos habían oído rumores sobre el Germa 66 pero era la primera vez que comprobaban su existencia. Vinsmoke Judge era un hombre que sabía imponerse, que podía intimidar a cualquiera solo con una mirada, y aunque Reiju era normalmente complaciente y agradable, tenía esa sonrisa que hablaba de muerte y dolor en su rostro precioso.</p><p>—Parecen nerviosos —comentó tras comenzar a caminar. Su padre se mantenía en silencio pero alerta, odiaba hablar con cualquier pobre diablo así que ella se encargaba de esas pequeñas cosas.</p><p>—Estamos en un estado delicado —reconoció el marine—. Como sabrá, no hace mucho se atrapó a un pirata muy infame: Mugiwara no Luffy.</p><p>—El novato que destruyó Enies Lobby, creo que es imposible que pase desapercibido —murmuró, riendo—. El chico sabe cómo destacar.</p><p>—Sí, bueno… —El marine se movió incómodo y tenso ante el halago al pirata—. Se ha dado la orden de reforzar las guardias. No es algo que pase muy a menudo.</p><p>—¿Uhm? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, intrigada, mientras llegaban a las grandes puertas—. Esto es Impel Down.</p><p>—Parece que su tripulación no conoce límites —masculló el hombre con cierta rabia en la voz al recordar el incidente de la isla judicial. Había sido un insulto y una vergüenza que no sería borrada jamás ni con la muerte del principal artífice del acto. Además estaba el otro asunto… que tenía prohibido repetir, aunque incluso si lo hacía no importaba. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando ni lo que pasaría y eso los ponía más nerviosos. La incertidumbre de lo desconocido era como veneno.</p><p>Reiju contuvo sus ganas de reír. Era claro que el niño era aborrecido por los marines, y el peligro que representaba estaba tan grabado en sus mentes para llegar al absurdo pensamiento de que Impel Down sería invadida a causa de él.</p><p>Escuchó a su padre resoplar con desdén pero antes de poder sonreírle en respuesta, las puertas se abrieron y los carceleros se apartaron a los costados saludándolos con respeto.</p><p>Fueron recibidos por el Vice-Alcaide y una de las guardias, una mujer llamada Domino que se encargó del chequeó, algo que su padre consideró sumamente insultante aunque a Reiju no le importó. Dejó que la revisaran y escuchó a la carcelera hablar sobre las medidas de seguridad y los últimos presos.</p><p>—El bautizo siempre sirve para medir el peligro —explicó mientras esperaba a que se vistiera—. Los que sobreviven son dignos de estar aquí, significa que aunque sea mínimo son peligrosos para la paz del mundo. Más de la mitad pasa —continuó sin un gramo de compasión ante el hecho de que obligaban a los prisioneros a bañarse en agua hirviendo—, el resto perece. Muchos sobreviven con grandes quemaduras y luego están los que pasan sin pestañear, recientemente hemos tenidos de esos: el ex Shichibukai Crocodile, Mugiwara no Luffy, el Cazador de Piratas Zoro y Pierna Negra Sanji… toda una entrada admirable.</p><p>A esas alturas y con la fama que tenían era imposible que fuese de otro modo, en realidad no era solo fortaleza sino haki. Los grandes y temidos piratas o criminales, los que eran monstruos por naturaleza, desarrollaban ese poder inconscientemente, incluso sin controlarlo el haki se manifestaba muchas veces aunque no lo supieran. El bautizo solo era una prueba de eso, el haki los protegía del calor del agua hirviendo aunque muchos pensaran que era solo pura resistencia.</p><p>Para la carcelera todos los presos eran eso: presos, criminales que habían hecho cosas terribles en el mundo y para los cuales la compasión era algo demasiado bueno. Impel Down había sido construida para hacer temblar a todos y para que comprendieran cuál sería su destino si tomaban ese camino. Era la gran prisión, el terror del bajo mundo, y ella estaba orgullosa de eso. Sin embargo no significaba que no apreciara o se sorprendiera de vez en cuando ante el calibre de las personas que entraban.</p><p>Mugiwara no Luffy había estado muy malherido pero había caído al caldero hirviendo gritando solo improperios sobre su sombrero, comida, y lo locos que estaban todos en Impel Down. El Cazador de Piratas se había metido sin que nadie lo empujara y, tras concordar con su capitán, Pierna Negra había imitado a su compañero.</p><p>—Mugiwara no Luffy ¿es como dicen? —Reiju no pudo evitarlo.</p><p>—Ciertamente no es el pirata promedio —reconoció Domino. Solo Invankov y Crocodile habían estado tan tranquilos y relajados al entrar, como si en vez de ser la prisión de máxima seguridad de todo el mundo fuese un lugar para vacacionar. Mugiwara no se había quedado atrás, la mayor parte del tiempo solo parecía aburrido y de vez en cuando pensativo. Se quejaba cuando lo torturaban de forma tan simple y directa que ni siquiera era divertido burlarse de eso. Además sus peleas verbales con Crocodile ponían de los nervios a los guardias. Era bueno que su estancia solo fuese temporal… aunque no había intentado escapar lo más probable era que ni siquiera lo necesitase, su actitud podía volver locos a todos.</p><p>—Entonces sus subordinados no se quedan atrás —adivinó Reiju.</p><p>—El vice-capitán en realidad ha estado muy tranquilo —respondió Domino mientras salían de la habitación privada—. Pierna Negra es el problema, ataca a los guardias y a todo el que se le acerque y exige saber dónde está Mugiwara. Las torturas aun no le han enseñado a guardar la compostura.</p><p>Reiju miró a su padre cuando preguntó.</p><p>—¿Es fuerte?</p><p>—¿Uhm? —La mujer miró con tranquilidad—. ¿Pierna Negra?</p><p>—Como se sabe, estamos aquí para obtener… algo de personal —dijo Reiju con tacto. Siempre era más sencillo utilizar palabras suaves, personal en vez de esclavos por ejemplo—. Pierna Negra nos interesa.</p><p>—No creo que sea adecuado, aún no ha sido amansado y la mayor parte del tiempo tiene que estar encadenado para que no ocasione estragos. No es material para… sirviente —desechó la carcelera.</p><p>—¿Es fuerte? —Reiju repitió la pregunta.</p><p>—Demasiado para su propio bien. —La respuesta hizo sonreír a la princesa pero a Judge no le causó nada.</p><p>Después de esa pequeña plática fueron escoltados por el Vice-Alcaide, la carcelera y el marine que les había sido asignado hasta la oficina del Alcaide para que todo fuese oficial. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y fueron llevados a una habitación donde les indicaron que esperaran mientras regresaban con las filas de prisioneros para que escogieran.</p><p>—Trae a Pierna Negra. —Ya no fue una pregunta o una petición, el tono de Vinsmoke Reiju no dejaba a dudas su intención: era una orden.</p><p>Domino permaneció inexpresiva.</p><p>—En este momento se encuentra en una sala de tortura… si desean esperar…</p><p>—No. —Por primera vez Vinsmoke Judge habló—. ¿Una tortura? Quiero ver eso.</p><p>—Pero… hay algunas cosas que son clasificadas —murmuró la carcelera en tono monótono.</p><p>—¿Y qué? ¡Nosotros somos la realeza! —rugió el hombre.</p><p>No había nada que hacer ante esa declaración. La primera de los Vinsmoke la vio intercambiar palabras con los guardias y repartir órdenes antes de llevarlos hacia otro lado. El calor del lugar era más elevado que nunca, aunque no se comparaba a nada en cuanto a los gritos y lejano murmullo de algo hirviendo…</p><p>—¡¿No saben preguntar otra maldita cosa?! —Un grito resonó y vibró a través de las paredes de piedra del pasillo por el cual eran conducidos. Al final había una gran puerta roja de hierro y dos guardias a cada lado que estaban tensos como si esperaran algo.</p><p>—Otra vez… —susurró Domino de forma desapasionada.</p><p>Reiju alzó una ceja rizada justo en el momento en que, con un sonido estremecedor, la puerta de hierro salió volando con dos personas empotradas, llevándose consigo también a los guardias. El marine que los escoltaba se adelantó y desvió la brutal trayectoria con mucho esfuerzo.</p><p>La joven asesina parpadeó, impresionada, y ladeó la cabeza observando las marcas de la puerta con curiosidad… parecían huellas de pies. ¿Alguien… hizo eso solo con patadas?</p><p>Los gritos aumentaron y se hizo todo un jaleo.</p><p>—¡Serán imbéciles! ¡Sujétenlo ya! ¡Es solo un prisionero!</p><p>—¡¿Dónde mierda está mi capitán?! ¡Respondan, bastardos! —La misma voz sonó con ira, era una voz grave que no se parecía en nada a los ecos del pasado. Y no era para menos, habían pasado once años desde la última vez que lo vieron, once años en los que ese niñito debía haber crecido.</p><p>
  <em>Sanji.</em>
</p><p>—¡El que debe responder eres tú, Pierna Negra! ¡Estamos en un maldito interrogatorio! ¡RESPONDE: HABLA SOBRE TU FAMILIA!</p><p>Reiju automáticamente miró con frialdad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban interrogando a un pirata sobre su familia? Vio a su padre entrecerrar los ojos con una mezcla de malicia y sangre fría. Le había dicho a Sanji que nunca permitiera que alguien supiera que la sangre los unía. La princesa quiso continuar pero su padre se lo impidió, su gesto era claro, quería saber si Sanji abría la boca.</p><p>Pero al parecer o no había escuchado o simplemente había ignorado a su interrogador.</p><p>—¡Más les vale que estén alimentando bien a Luffy, imbéciles! ¡Ya he aguantado suficiente de su mierda! ¡SOMOS PIRATAS PERO TAMBIÉN PERSONAS!</p><p>—¡SILENCIO, PIRATA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DAR LECCIONES DE MORAL?! ¡TU CAPITÁN DESTRUYÓ ENIES LOBBY Y NOS DECLARÓ LA GUERRA!</p><p>—¡LUFFY SOLO FUE POR ROBIN-CHAN! ¡FUERON USTEDES LOS QUE DESTRUYERON ESA ESTÚPIDA ISLA CON LA BUSTER CALL, INEPTOS!</p><p>¿La Buster Call? ¿Esa fuerza militar comandada por cinco vice-almirantes y diez buques de guerra? Reiju dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo.</p><p>—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó en voz baja. La razón del ataque de los Mugiwara a Enies Lobby había permanecido como una incógnita para la mayor parte del mundo. Pocos tenían esperanzas de comprender y aceptar que un hombre había desafiado al mundo por un nakama.</p><p>—Cosas clasificadas —repitió Domino secamente.</p><p>Incluso el marine parecía sorprendido, se informó sobre la arrogancia y atrocidad del acto, nada más.</p><p>—¡Quemaron la bandera por esa maldita mujer!</p><p>—¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE UNA DAMA, BASTARDO!</p><p>—¡AHHHH…! —Hubo un grito de dolor y sonido de golpes en ambos lados—. ¡MALDITO SEAS!</p><p>—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LUFFY? —La pregunta se repitió de nuevo, era lo único que le importaba al parecer.</p><p>—¡DEBERÍAS MALDECIR A TU CAPITÁN! ¡ES POR ÉL QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! —Esa vez el grito sonó gangoso. El golpe le había roto la nariz.</p><p>—¡CIERRA LA BOCA O TE COMERÁS MIS PATADAS! ¡ES LUFFY EL QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ POR NUESTRA CULPA! ¡ESTE MALDITO LUGAR…SI ALGO LE PASE SE ARREPENTIRÁN!</p><p>—¡SERÁS EJECUTADO PRONTO! ¡NO SABRÁS NADA DE MUGIWARA! ¡SOLO LIMITATE A RESPONDER SOBRE TU FAMILIA!</p><p>—¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁN TAN INTERESADOS EN MI FAMILIA? ¡NO SABÍA QUE SE DEDICABAN A ESA BASURA!</p><p>—¡FUE ORDEN DEL GOBIERNO! ¡APARENTEMENTE HAY ALGUNA RAZÓN PARA CREER QUE LAS CONEXIONES DE MUGIWARA SON ESCABROSAS!</p><p>El silencio atónito o mejor dicho frío con el que reaccionó Sanji fue una respuesta mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Ninguno de los Vinsmoke dijo ni hizo nada, Domino les hizo una señal para seguir. El pirata se había calmado.</p><p>—Así que si hay algo. —Escucharon decir al hombre que interrogaba a Sanji.</p><p>Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver la habitación donde estaban, un lugar reducido de piedra muy oscuro y muy lúgubre. Alguien estaba sentado en una silla dándoles la espalda, y frente a él otra persona se encontraba sujeto por más guardias, grilletes pendían de sus manos y de sus pies, aunque los últimos estaban rotos. Reiju no podía ver su rostro, solo su cabello rubio y toda la sangre que lo cubría.</p><p>—Tsk —el murmullo de Sanji fue desdeñoso—. Me preguntaba… —dijo más para sí mismo que para otra persona—. Así que lo saben.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando?</p><p>—Si no eres lo suficientemente importante para saberlo no me jodas con preguntas estúpidas —le espetó el pirata con frialdad—. ¿Algo sobre mi familia? No se preocupen, mi madre murió cuando era un niño y era una mujer agradable que no hacía daño a una mosca. En cuanto a mi padre… —Hubo un momento de tensión para Reiju y Judge antes de que Sanji sonriera un poco—… ese viejo de mierda demasiado indulgente… me enseñó muchas cosas pero nada que tuviese que ver con mi elección de ser pirata. Nada que represente el <em>peligro</em> que ustedes buscan.</p><p>Era extraño que hablara con tanto cariño del hombre que lo había encerrado y negado durante sus primeros años de vida. ¿Estaba realmente hablando de Vinsmoke Judge?</p><p>—Pareces más colaborador…</p><p>—Si no respondo te quejas, si lo hago también. ¿Qué mierda quieres?</p><p>—Tómenle el pulso —respondió el viejo interrogador con recelo—. Tu sangre nos dirá si mientes —El pirata bufó como si pensara que esa medida era estúpida, pero el guardia obedeció—. ¿Sigue vivo? Tu padre.</p><p>—Sí, es un cheff. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde trabaja? —Sanji resopló—. Están locos si creen que les diré eso. Solo conténtense con saber que no es ningún peligro.</p><p>—¿Hermanos?</p><p>—Soy hijo único.</p><p>Reiju no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, si ella no fuese su hermana le creería sin duda alguna. Sanji hablaba sin trabas, sin vacilación, no estaba mintiendo… para él esa era la verdad absoluta. Era como si nunca hubiese existido su vida como príncipe del Germa. Su voz indicaba una vida mundana, simple, sencilla y tranquila, una vida donde ellos nunca habían existido. Reiju no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, había creído que Sanji seguiría lamentando que su padre no lo amara pero era como si ni siquiera lo recordara.</p><p>—Está diciendo la verdad —confirmó el guardia que le tomaba el pulso.</p><p>La expresión de Judge era de muerte. Sanji había cumplido pero algo le decía que no era por la advertencia que le dio, y que renegara de su linaje por su propia decisión era un insulto. ¿Quién se creía que era? Solo debía cerrar la boca, no inventarse una vida insignificante y creer que era mejor que le brindó.</p><p>Realmente debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.</p><p>—La tripulación de Mugiwara se formó en el East blue. ¿Eres natal de allí también?</p><p>—No responderé nada más. —La voz de Sanji sonó aburrida—. Ya tienen lo que querían. Ahora dime ¿dónde está Luffy?</p><p>—No necesitas saberlo, y las preguntas aún no han terminado. ¿Mugiwara ha contactado con alguien sospechoso? ¿Les dio alguna orden extraña? ¿La razón por la que quemaron la bandera de la torre judicial fue realmente por Nico Robin o alguien le metió esa idea? ¿Tiene algún…?</p><p>—Oi, ¿eres idiota o qué? —Interrumpió Sanji con cierta violencia—. Somos piratas, hacemos lo que queremos, no necesitamos que nadie nos meta ideas. Mi capitán en especial puede ser insufrible pero no acataría las órdenes de nadie. Dile al puto gobierno que ellos dos nunca han contactado, ni siquiera conoce su rostro ¡maldición! —gruñó—. ¡Ahora dime dónde está!</p><p>—Ya te he dicho que no te concierne —respondió el otro sin comprender lo que había dicho, aunque tomando nota para transmitir las palabras—. Mugiwara ha sido sometido al olvido eterno, no sabrás nada de él jamás. ¡Llévenselo!</p><p>Domino se apresuró a intervenir y dar órdenes para trasladar a Sanji con los otros presos para la inspección de los Vinsmoke. Los dos miembros de la familia real giraron y volvieron por el camino sin esperar a la mujer, verían el rostro de Sanji pronto.</p><p>Solo unos quince minutos después presentaron dos filas de prisioneros de distintos tamaños. Todos tenían una pinta fuerte pero una actitud bastante seca, con la mirada sobre el suelo y los grilletes sobre las muñecas parecían haber perdido todo espíritu y deseo de vivir.</p><p>Eran más muñecos que personas, no servirían de mucho. Reiju los miró aburrida.</p><p>La puerta se abrió unos minutos después de nuevo y entró el invitado de honor</p><p>Ella se irguió y miró de frente a su hermano. Era traído por cuatro guardias que estaban bastantes golpeados, se debatía entre ellos con rabia y gruñendo como perro. Vestía de un traje negro bastante elegante pero deteriorado y eso lo hacía destacar, el resto de prisioneros llevaban ropa a rayas blancas y negras.</p><p>Y lo más importante: su rostro. No era como Ichiji, Niji o Yonji, el rostro de Sanji a pesar de la sangre, a pesar de la rabia era… agradable. Llevaba el cabello rubio corto tapándole un ojo justo como ella, justo como su madre…</p><p>Ella se permitió observarlo el tiempo que pudo antes de que el espectáculo empezara, y aunque en realidad nunca lo había querido de verdad, aunque en realidad sus lazos fueron una mezcla de compasión y deber, Reiju no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al contemplarlo. Había crecido, lo había hecho bien, había sobrevivido al pasado terrible y había cambiado para su propio bien. Nada en el hombre que estaba allí delataba al niñito temeroso, débil y roto al que ayudó a escapar once años atrás. Deseó poder acercarse y darle unas palmaditas de consuelo como en el pasado, pero tenía la sensación de que el gesto no sería bien recibido. Su aspecto hablaba bien de su carácter tanto como los gritos escuchados, la rabia que emitía y el poder eran claros. Estaba tan magullado que era increíble que aun tuviese tanta fuerza, el solo caminar descalzo tenía que estar cocinándole los pies.</p><p>Sintió orgullo, no importaba si su padre y Sanji renegaban el uno del otro, la sangre que los unía era evidente. Había tardado pero al final lo había conseguido, era después de todo un príncipe del reino de Germa, era superior a todos y a todo.</p><p>Guardó su sonrisa tras la breve inspección y esperó.</p><p>Notó el preciso momento que él la reconoció, al levantar la mirada de improviso mientras gruñía la divisó y supo que él creía que veía una aparición. Reiju era muy parecida a su madre desde niña, al crecer aquello se había acentuado más, era su vivo retrato a excepción de sus cejas rizadas y su cabello teñido de rosa aunque en la oscuridad del lugar apenas se notaría ese pequeño cambio. La mirada de Sanji se volvió algo suave, confundida y anhelante, dio un paso como si quisiera decirle algo hasta que su mirada fue sin querer al costado de ella, donde estaba su padre.</p><p>Olvidar a Vinsmoke Judge era imposible, el hombre tenía una mirada afilada y desprovista de compasión, además de bastante altura y técnicas de batallas impresionantes. Era un demonio para muchos, incluido Sanji.</p><p>La mirada del tercero de la familia Vinsmoke fue de Reiju a Judge una y otra vez hasta que la comprensión llegó a su rostro.</p><p>Reiju podía dar algo de mérito a su hermano, tras la primera impresión se recuperó rápido, ocultando cualquier tipo de emoción tras una indiferencia cruda.</p><p>—¡Arrodíllense! ¡Están ante la realeza! —ordenó uno de los guardias. Los prisioneros obedecieron, habían recibido las suficientes palizas, torturas y demás para saber que no les convenía ser rebeldes.</p><p>Sanji fue el único que no lo hizo, siguió de pie con insolencia ignorándolos en toda medida posible.</p><p>—¡Eh, tú! ¡De rodillas! —Alguien lo alcanzó y comenzó a golpearle en las piernas con un mazo de hierro.</p><p>La reacción del pirata fue instantánea, giró en un movimiento fluido y veloz que fue invisible para casi todos excepto los Vinsmoke. De una sola patada envió al guardia hasta la pared donde se estrelló con brutalidad, cayendo al suelo inconsciente y ensangrentado.</p><p>—Solo hay dos hombres ante los que me puedo arrodillar —comunicó con desprecio—: mi padre y mi capitán. No veo a ninguno de los dos aquí, imbécil.</p><p>Reiju miró de reojo a su padre… que Sanji hubiese dicho algo así en su cara… bueno, tenía admirar su valentía.</p><p>—Me perdonará la dama —agregó de forma vacía—, pero solo hay un rey al que respeto y aún no ha ocupado su trono.</p><p>Eso fue todo lo que su padre pudo soportar, fue hacia Sanji listo para darle una paliza cuando Reiju intervino. Sonrió levemente y lo empujó para ponerse frente a Sanji, pasándole una mano sobre el rostro magullado. Él la observó con recelo, no retrocedió y no hubo reconocimiento o emoción alguna en sus ojos.</p><p>No obstante, Reiju no se inmutó.</p><p>—Me gustas —le dijo con gracia—. Quizá te quiera conservar.</p><p>—No lo recomiendo, soy bastante problemático —contestó con indiferencia.</p><p>Ella rio y volvió su atención a los guardias que se habían apresurado a acercarse para someter a Sanji. Les hizo un gesto para que se apartaran, antes de ese momento no importaba pero si volvían a ponerle una mano encima frente a ella se iban a enterar. La sangre de su hermano era la de un príncipe y valía más que la de todos esos insignificantes carceleros.</p><p>—Nos quedamos con todos, incluido este… aunque quiero conocerlo más. Llévense al resto y déjennos a solas —ordenó sin darles otra mirada.</p><p>Los guardias dudaron. Domino les había dado órdenes exclusivas de que no apartaran la mirada de Pierna Negra luego de ser excluida del lugar junto al escolta marine. Nadie entendía exactamente porque la realeza se arriesgaba a estar tan cerca de criminales de esa índole pero tampoco iban a protestar. Los nobles eran caprichosos y violentos si se les contradecía.</p><p>Sin embargo una nueva regla se estableció en el instante en que Mugiwara no Luffy ingresó a Impel Down. Era simple, era claro, aquel que estuviese bajo su mando no tenía derecho a vivir. La sentencia estaba dictada y lo que más esperaban era ver la vida de sus subordinados desvanecerse en la agonía y la nada.</p><p>Pierna Negra Sanji había dado los suficientes problemas para que su muerte fuese la más aclamada, no querían perderlo así como así.</p><p>—Princesa… ese preso será ejecutado pronto al igual que su capitán. ¿De verdad quiere…?</p><p>—¿No me escucharon? —espetó con violencia, dándoles una mirada mortal.</p><p>—¡S-Sí! —tartamudearon.</p><p>—¿Ejecutarán a Luffy? —Al parecer ni había prestado atención al hecho de su propia ejecución. Sanji giró a mirar a los guardias sin prestar atención a su hermana. No estaba especialmente sorprendido pero si cauteloso—. ¿Cuándo?</p><p>Reiju suspiró levemente. Había esperado muchas cosas de Sanji en ese reencuentro: ira, dolor, miedo, quizá algo de anhelo… indiferencia no. Ni el parecido a la madre de ambos había causado demasiado, para Sanji ellos eran solo dos extraños que buscaban nuevos esclavos. No eran nada comparados con el hombre al que eligió servir. Y se estaba cansando.</p><p>Se irguió cruzándose de brazos, su rostro inmaculado y sereno.</p><p>—En cuatro días —contestó, llamando su atención. Si Sanji quería jugar, jugarían—. En Marineford, la ejecución será transmitida a todo el mundo.</p><p>Aun podía recordar claramente el titular, la gran noticia que había sumido al mundo en un gran escándalo que ella misma ignoraba.</p><p>
  <strong>MUGIWARA NO LUFFY, EL PIRATA QUE LE DECLARÓ LA GUERRA AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL, HA SIDO CONDENADO A LA EJECUCIÓN PÚBLICA.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marineford, el cuartel general de la marina, será la sede del evento.</strong>
</p><p>Vio a Sanji palidecer a tal punto que la sangre resaltó como alquitrán, tan horrorizado e incrédulo que pareció olvidar como respirar, como hablar, como gritar…</p><p>La misma reacción que tuvieron otras personas días atrás.</p><p>Garp ocultando el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas, Coby sollozando, Dadan gritando en el monte Corbo, y Makino y el alcalde derrumbándose.</p><p>Vivi en Arabasta, pálida y conmocionada, y Dalton y Kureha en el reino de Sakura que solo se habían mirado con seriedad tomando una decisión, al igual que Iceburg en Water Seven, al igual que Genzo en Cocoyasi.</p><p>Y Ace, el hijo del rey pirata, que apretó los dientes en su striker con el viento despeinando su cabello que ocultaba su rostro rígido de conmoción, dolor y temor. Porque no importaba que el mundo lo odiara, que lo hostigara o que maldijera su existencia, podía soportarlo, podía sobrevivir con esa certeza… pero no Luffy, no su hermano… él no se merecía cargar con ese peso.</p><p>La noticia había sido clara y aunque pocos entendieran, él lo sabía, él conocía la razón verdadera. El mundo volvía a enterrar sus garras. No importaba si eran inocentes o no, no importaba si hubiesen decidido vivir sus vidas en paz, lo único que importaba era la sangre.</p><p>La maldita sangre que llevaban.</p><p>Y Sanji lo comprendía tan bien como lo había comprendido Ace al recibir la noticia.</p><p>—¿Marineford? —repitió casi sin voz, retrocediendo débilmente—. ¿Ese no es el cuartel general de la marina?... ¿A todo el mundo? ¿Por…? Eso… —Su mirada cambió radicalmente—. ¡Malditos hijos de…! ¡ESO NO ES POR ENIES LOBBY! ¿CIERTO? —Bramó con una mezcla de furia y terror, corriendo hacia los guardias y pateándolos con ferocidad en un tiempo récord— ¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTENME, PEDAZOS DE MIERDA! —gritó, intentando romper sus grilletes para liberar sus brazos, algo que solo causó que sus muñecas quedaran en carne viva.</p><p>Su ataque impulsivo fue bueno, terminó con todos los guardias sin miramiento, y quizá eso despertó finalmente el espíritu de lucha mermado de los otros presos que levantaron la cabeza como si despertaran de un largo sueño. Reiju retrocedió con apatía. De la nada todos comenzaron a gritar y a levantarse para luchar, Sanji pateó la puerta de la habitación sin esfuerzo alguno para huir encabezando su motín.</p><p>—Vaya, es una bestia. Es difícil imaginar que es el mismo niño que recuerdo —comentó de forma despreocupada. El Germa 66 tenía una gran tecnología que había hecho prosperar su fuerza, y tanto ella como sus hermanos fueron modificados genéticamente con éxito para hacerlos superiores al humano promedio. Sanji había sido considerado un fracaso, un humano común y corriente… que en la actualidad podía doblar el hierro solo con sus pies.</p><p>Fuerte era un eufemismo.</p><p>Ichiji, Niji, Yonji y ella podían hacer cosas parecidas, pero solo por y con la ciencia.</p><p>—Es una vergüenza —dijo su padre con furia. Tampoco se había movido para intentar detener la revuelta. No importa la fuerza, seguía siendo un incordio a sus ojos, en especial con esa actitud repugnante.</p><p>Afuera se escucharon gritos de sorpresa y horror.</p><p>—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde están los guardias?!</p><p>—¡El rey y la princesa!</p><p>—SUJETENLO! ¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO REEMPLAZARON LOS GRILLETES EN LOS PIES?! ¡EL ESTILO DE PIERNA NEGRA ES A BASE DE PATADAS!</p><p>—¡DIABLE JAMBE: FLAMBAGE SHOT!</p><p>—¡No permitan que escape! ¡Su objetivo es Mugiwara!</p><p>—¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡NO VAN A EJECUTAR A LUFFY POR ESA RAZÓN ABSURDA! ¡LA SANGRE NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA SER CULPABLE!</p><p>Reiju entrecerró los ojos, así que sí había algo más. Ya le hacía extraño que Mugiwara fuera digno de tal atención. Era infame y al parecer muy peligroso pero Marineford era demasiado importante para él.</p><p>Para detener a Sanji tuvieron que traer más refuerzos, incluidos a los jefes de los guardias.</p><p>Fue tirado a su celda y encadenado como un animal, sin embargo sus gritos no se detuvieron, se escuchaban claramente sobre el lamento de los presos y la sangre burbujeando en el gran caldero del Infierno Ardiente.</p><p>—Te ves algo desaliñado —le dijo con parsimonia en cuanto encontraron su celda. Reiju había ordenado a los guardias que los dejaran solos de nuevo, únicamente los Den Den Mushi de visión vigilaban, y ya que Sanji estaba encadenado habían aceptado. El revuelo de su pequeño hermano había causado más revueltas y estaban deteniéndolas.</p><p>Sanji levantó la mirada bruscamente con el reconocimiento del que no había hecho gala antes. En este instante, encadenado, torturado y al borde de la inconsciencia finalmente aceptó que su padre y hermana biológicos estaban frente a él, que no era una visión, una casualidad o una broma del puto destino que parecía estar jugando con él desde el instante en que ese bastardo de Kurohige llegó a Water Seven.</p><p>No existía un milímetro de piel de Sanji que estuviese libre de golpes o cortes, pero a pesar de todo eso se negaba a caer, no hasta saber que había pasado con Luffy después de ese baño hirviendo, no hasta saber cuánto tiempo había trascurrido. Allí dentro el día y la noche no tenían sentido. No le importaban esas personas, solo suponían una distracción tan irritante como dolorosa.</p><p>No sentía ningún aprecio por ellos pero sí que sentía algo: rechazo, resentimiento… odio.</p><p>—¡Cállate! —Gruñó con ira contenida, ya no le interesaba mantener ninguna postura—. No sé qué hacen aquí pero pueden seguir su camino.</p><p>—¡Ah! Así que al fin te dignas a reconocernos, hermano —se burló Reiju con cierta crueldad.</p><p>—¡Ustedes no son nada mío! —Exclamó con sequedad, miles de imágenes terribles pasando por su mente—. Solo son el recuerdo funesto de un niño estúpido y débil que murió hace mucho.</p><p>—Vinimos aquí por unos cuantos esclavos, ya lo has oído —comentó ella ignorando lo otro. Ciertamente Sanji tenía carácter.</p><p>—Ustedes no compran esclavos, los toman personalmente y luego los matan —murmuró con desprecio—. Sea cual sea la razón por la que están aquí ya pueden seguir, si quieren burlarse háganlo y váyanse. ¡Tengo cosas importantes que hacer!</p><p>—¿Liberar a Mugiwara por ejemplo? —rio Reiju, pensando en lo que Sanji había dicho y en el temor del marine que los escoltó—. No seas absurdo, Sanji.</p><p>—Eres de la realeza y te has rebajado a servir a otro —gruñó Judge encarándolo, en su rostro solo había aborrecimiento—, a un simple pirata.</p><p>—¿Realeza? ¿De qué estás hablando? —resopló con desdén, volviendo a su amnesia temporal.</p><p>La mayor de los Vinsmoke se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura que Sanji, a través de los barrotes ambas miradas conectaron. Lo que vio le gustó tanto como le intrigó, los ojos de Sanji eran fríos y afilados, no aparentaba ningún trauma por el pasado y eso decía mucho de él.</p><p>—Podemos sacarte de aquí en un chasquido —le confió en un susurro—. Solo deja de irritar a nuestro padre.</p><p>—Que lo ruegue —ordenó Vinsmoke Judge sin compasión.</p><p>Necesitaban a Sanji para sus planes pero él necesitaba aprender cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Era solo una pieza defectuosa de su imperio que, por azares del destino, tenía una utilidad, nada más. No significaba nada para él, no sentía amor ni aprecio por ese niño tonto.</p><p>Sanji los miró incrédulo un segundo. Años sin verlos que fueron los más dichosos de su vida ¿y realmente creían que iría con ellos solo porque podían liberarlo? Sacudió la cabeza con desprecio, sin ese deseo de ser amado por ellos ahora podía verlos con claridad… y era tan desagradable que le revolvía el estómago.</p><p>—Creo que necesitan que se los diga lentamente: no los conozco, nunca en mi vida los vi y tampoco necesito ni quiero su morbosa ayuda. ¡Déjenme tranquilo! —escupió.</p><p>—¿Sabes que igual te sacaremos de aquí si queremos? —dijo la princesa con tranquilidad a pesar de ver el rechazo en su mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿No era solo una carga extra? —gritó ya harto. Se movió entre las cadenas con rabia, lo que menos necesitaba era más problemas—. Sobreviví sin joderles la vida, nunca hablé de la maldita sangre que nos une. ¡No hay razón alguna para que estén aquí por mí!</p><p>—Oh, pero si lo hay —dijo ella alegremente, satisfecha de que Sanji entendiera el punto—. Padre necesita tu colaboración para algo.</p><p>—Prefiero podrirme en este infierno que ir con ustedes a algún lado —le interrumpió su hermano sin un instante de vacilación—. ¿Necesitan mi colaboración? ¿No tienes tres hermanos? Estoy seguro que superarán las expectativas si se los dejas a ellos.</p><p>—Mis preciosos hijos no serán motivo alguno de canje para lo que estoy planeando, en cambio tú… —dijo con frialdad el rey—… sin duda eres adecuado. Solo una moneda sin valor, eres perfecto para esto.</p><p>Sanji arqueó las cejas sin mostrarse afectado ante el desprecio.</p><p>—Deberá ser algo muy importante para realizar la ambición idiota que tienes.</p><p>—Solo te has reducido a un simple plebeyo con esos modales —desdeñó. Le irritaba no poder romper su espíritu como antes.</p><p>—Pueden irse. No colaboraré en nada, no me interesa.</p><p>—¿Incluso si eso nos mete en problemas? —preguntó Reiju con ojos suaves, su rostro calmado, probándolo—. ¿Incluso si morimos, Sanji?</p><p>—Eres una dama… así que deseo que puedas evitarlo, pero si eso los matará, mueran —replicó con sangre fría.</p><p>Ella se alzó.</p><p>—Ya veo —murmuró. No había ninguna duda, lo había empezado a sospechar pero ahora era una certeza. El niñito que deseó ser amado por la familia que lo rechazaba ya no existía, era imposible usar lazos familiares que en primer lugar nunca se molestaron en cultivar. Ella solo lo cuidó por su humanidad, no porque realmente se preocupase, y lo dejó escapar porque sintió lástima y una minúscula parte de dolor por su destino.</p><p>Sanji había deseado ser querido de forma desesperada y ella le ordenó irse y no mirar atrás, le aseguró que el mar era grande y encontraría personas que le dieran lo que quería… y acertó. Sanji había encontrado personaba que lo amaban y era feliz por eso, no los necesitaban ni los amaba más, ni siquiera se preocupaba en nombre de la sangre que los unía.</p><p>La sangre ya no era suficiente para obtener lo que querían.</p><p>—Tu negativa nos complica un poco las cosas —dijo sin más, sonrió un poco pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, no herida, solo incómoda. Sanji la observó sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento ante su afirmación—. Pero a la larga no modifica nada.</p><p>—Vamos a obtener lo que queremos lo quieras o no —afirmó su padre sin verse afectado tampoco ante la afirmación, aunque su ira era más latente—. Vendrás con nosotros y harás lo que se te ordene.</p><p>Sanji sonrió de forma vacía. Lo único que quería era poner a Luffy a salvo de ese asqueroso lugar, y si no podía nada más importaba. Sabía que su tripulación movería cielo y tierra para ir hacia Luffy pero también sabía que Impel Down era casi imposible de ser alcanzada, y ¿estarían mentalmente estables para lograrlo? Estaba preocupado por ellos, vio en los ojos de sus nakamas lo que él mismo había sentido… esa impotencia, esa agonía, de ver como Luffy era llevado sin que ellos tuviesen la fuerza para evitarlo.</p><p>Podían hacer cualquier tipo de locura pero sin Luffy para respaldarlos estaban destinados al fracaso. Antes de su idiota capitán, sin importar cuanto amaran o apreciaran a alguien, jamás a ninguno de ellos se les habría ocurrido invadir Enies Lobby ni hacer cualquier otra de las cosas a las que Luffy se había lanzado sin pensárselo dos veces. Hicieron cuanto quisieron por Luffy y solo por Luffy, porque él tenía la capacidad de convertir lo imposible en posible, porque junto a él los miedos y tabús del mundo eran insignificantes. La libertad que les ofreció fue ilimitada y fueron embriagados con su modo de ver la vida a tal punto que olvidaron al completo las consecuencias de sus locuras. Y por eso no era tan ingenuo para pensar que sin su capitán podían hacer algo tan demencial y no sufrir las consecuencias.</p><p>Si podía sacar a Luffy de allí entonces todo se arreglaría, podía evitar que Nami-san llevara al resto hasta ese horrible lugar. Tenía que encontrar primero al idiota del marimo y luego idear algo.</p><p>Lo que sucediera con los Vinsmoke no le podía importar menos, ellos no significaban nada para Sanji. Su familia estaba conformada por su tripulación, su capitán y Zeff. No existía nadie más.</p><p>—Pueden intentarlo pero nada dice que viviré el tiempo suficiente para que logren lo que quieren —contestó de forma ausente.</p><p>Reiju entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—No te des de valiente.</p><p>—Hay muchas formas de morir —dijo con simplicidad, y la forma desapasionada en la que lo expresó fue tan clara que Reiju comprendió que no era un farol—. Si Luffy muere no habrá ninguna razón para seguir, si él muere y yo solo puedo mirar… —La muerte no era un gran problema en sí. Recordaba las palabras de Zeff, él le hizo entender cómo eran las cosas en la vida pirata y la voluntaria elección de perseguir un sueño y tener una convicción el día que Luffy peleó contra Don Krieg. Sin embargo lo sucedido en esa isla… la razón por la que Kurohige fue por Luffy era tan repugnante como el escaso poder que tuvieron para evitar que todo terminara en esa prisión. Y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.</p><p>—Te has reducido solo a escoria —gruñó el líder del Germa 66.</p><p>—¿Y si te ayudamos a liberarlo? —La pregunta hizo que padre e hijo observaran a la mujer con sorpresa.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando, Reiju? —exigió Judge.</p><p>—Padre, Sanji no cooperará con nosotros, aunque lo llevemos a la fuerza si él quiere morir no podremos evitarlo. Lo mejor es proponerle un trato.</p><p>—¡No necesitamos…!</p><p>Sanji quedó con expresión pétrea, incrédulo primero hasta que asimiló las palabras de su hermana. Las cadenas chirriaron escandalosamente cuando inclinó la cabeza como pudo en su penosa posición, viendo por primera vez una pequeña esperanza. Su sangre era la peor maldición que podía cargar, así como la sangre de Luffy era un peso mortal para él aunque las circunstancias eran distintas. El padre de su capitán hacía cosas correctas, desafiaba al inmundo gobierno por libertad y derechos, no intentaba liderar una organización asesina solo por placer y ambición. Su sangre era un error, una infección… pero si lograba algo con eso, si ser el tercer hijo de una familia de asesinos lograba ayudar a Luffy, por primera vez podía dejar de sentirse culpable por compartir sangre con ellos.</p><p>—Si liberan a Luffy… si liberan a Luffy haré lo que sea —suplicó, su voz ronca—. Si quieren que muera, moriré. Si quieren que los siga, los seguiré. Haré cualquier cosa ¡Solo sáquenlo de este maldito lugar!</p><p>La rapidez con la que cambió de opinión tomó por sorpresa a Reiju. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería Mugiwara para que su hermano estuviese dispuesto a colaborar con ellos?</p><p>—¡¿Inclinándote por un pirata?! ¡¿Cómo puedes caer más bajo?! —rugió Judge.</p><p>—¡Cállate! ¡Inclinar la cabeza ante ti me repugna! —bramó Sanji con tal odio que incluso detuvo a su padre. La época donde Vinsmoke Judge pudo tener alguna influencia en su hijo había desaparecido— ¡Haré lo que sea por el capitán al que elegí seguir! ¡Luffy no puede morir de ese modo! ¡No voy a permitirlo aunque deba hacer un trato con el mismo demonio!</p><p>—Una ejecución en Marineford —dijo Reiju, pensativa, tomando nota de la flagrante debilidad de su hermano—. Debo decir que sabe llamar la atención… aunque no es por Enies Lobby ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?</p><p>—No te concierne —replicó lo más cortésmente que pudo ya que era una mujer. No necesitaba que ellos en especial conocieran el linaje de Luffy. Era peligroso.</p><p>—Creo que sí. Verás Sanji, esto es Impel Down, la prisión submarina de máxima seguridad que el mundo teme, el infierno literal para todo criminal. No es cualquier cárcel barata y tu capitán no es cualquier criminal.</p><p>Sanji se estremeció y, por primera vez, hubo algo diferente en su rostro: una mezcla de dolor e impotencia que quebró su fiereza y altanería.</p><p>Ella siguió sin compasión.</p><p>—Las noticias comunicaron que tú y el Cazador de Piratas ingresaron solo por intentar protegerlo. Nunca mejor dicho ¿no es así, Sanji? <em>Intentar</em> —saboreó la palabra de forma inexpresiva—. No pudiste evitar que lo apresaran. Eres fuerte ahora y aun así sigues siendo tan<em> débil</em>.</p><p>Eso bastó. Sanji cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la boca hasta sacarse sangre. Reiju volvió a inclinarse a su altura, y su voz fue suave:</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Te ayudaré pero dime: ¿qué pasó?</p><p>Y, aunque no quería, Sanji recordó… el comienzo de aquel día devastador.</p><p>"<em>¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Luffy haciendo una pausa en su almuerzo. Se escuchaban ruidos, golpes y ¿gritos?</em></p><p>"<em>Algún tipo de fiesta quizá…" comentó, desinteresado.</em></p><p>"<em>¡Yosh! ¡Oi, chicos, vamos! ¡HAY CARNE GRATIS!".</em></p><p>"<em>¡¿Cómo rayos interpretaste eso?!" preguntaron todos, incrédulos.</em></p><p>"<em>¡Shishishishishi!".</em></p><p>"<em>Todavía tienes mucha comi-". Las palabras de Nami murieron en cuanto Luffy se zampó todo de un bocado, TODO, incluido lo de ellos. "¡Si serás…!", gritó, indignada, pescándolo del cuello y retorciéndolo con sadismo. Luffy rio estúpidamente, y fue una suerte para él que Nami estuviese cerca porque de lo contrario Sanji le habría dado de patadas por lo que hizo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Fue en ese momento mientras Robin reía levemente, Zoro se atragantaba con sake, Chopper pedía a Nami que soltara a Luffy que parecía estar ahogándose, y él mordía su cigarro con exasperación, listo para traer la comida de reserva que dejó bien oculta (Luffy era impredecible en casi todo menos en la comida), que ocurrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo hizo estallar las ventanas en pedacitos. Durante un segundo solo pudo abrir la boca, confundido, antes de darse cuenta que el vidrio caería sobre ellos. Reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para patear la mesa y usarla como escudo, bloqueando las esquirlas que se clavaron sobre la madera, desgarrándola.</em>
</p><p>"<em>¿Qué demonios…?" espetó, mientras Nami se levantaba del suelo con Chopper.</em></p><p>
  <em>Robin puso sus ojos fleur a trabajar.</em>
</p><p>"<em>¡MUGIWARA!". Luffy y Zoro giraron a la ventana despejada ante el grito. A través de esta se divisaban los edificios y sobre uno de estos, un hombre con una máscara y una sonrisa grande y divertida gritaba alzando entre sus manos una casa que, aparentemente, había sido arrancada desde los cimientos.</em></p><p>"<em>Oi, Zoro", llamó Luffy. "Ese tipo…"</em></p><p>"<em>Es ese luchador que estaba en Mock Town en Jaya," reconoció Nami, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡¿Y por qué tiene una casa sobre la cabeza?!".</em></p><p>"<em>¿Luchador?" gruñeron ambos como perros sin escuchar lo otro.</em></p><p>"<em>¡Escuchen todo, retrasados!" acusó Nami, irritada. "¿Qué está haciendo…?".</em></p><p>"<em>¡MUGIWARA!", bramó. "¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE! ¡HEMOS VENIDO POR TU CABEZA!". Y tiró la casa al suelo a tal velocidad y con tanta fuerza que, incluso desde la distancia, ellos escucharon el impacto brutal, los gritos aterrados y la sangre salpicando.</em></p><p>"<em>¡¿Que está haciendo ese bastardo?!" gritó Sanji, indignado.</em></p><p>
  <em>La expresión medio idiota, medio competitiva de Luffy se evaporó instantáneamente. En un parpadeo ya estaba en la puerta con Zoro a su lado.</em>
</p><p>"<em>¡Luffy!". Fueron tras él. En cuanto traspasaron la puerta comprendieron que la casa de la Galley-La realmente estaba muy protegida. Los gritos de las personas, los puñetazos del luchador al impactar contra personas o edificios, el grito agudo de Usopp a lo lejos con la máscara puesta mientras los gigantes rugían… ¿Cómo no habían podido oír eso?</em></p><p>"<em>¡MUGIWARA!".</em></p><p>
  <em>El rostro de Luffy era imposible de descifrar. Sanji lo vio torcer la cabeza como hacía cuando preguntaba algo estúpido o simplemente no comprendía lo que le decían, pero algo en el gesto fue tan frío… No miraba al luchador sino hacia el otro lado, como si escuchara algo, como si sintiese algo, era como decía Nami-san: esos eran sus instintos animales. Y luego estaba ante el luchador dándole una patada y enviándolo concretamente en una dirección.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Está aquí." Fue lo único que dijo y vio a Zoro agrandar los ojos en reconocimiento.</em></p><p>
  <em>Luego se fue.</em>
</p><p>"<em>¿Quién?" preguntó sin entender.</em></p><p>
  <em>El marimo no respondió, solo miró a Robin que tenía el ceño fruncido.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Han venido por Luffy," confirmó.</em></p><p>"<em>Vámonos," ordenó Zoro parcamente, sus manos sobre sus katanas.</em></p><p>"<em>Pero la gente…," empezó a decir Chopper mirando la ciudad con incertidumbre.</em></p><p>
  <em>Zoro solo se limitó a repetir la orden.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Vámonos"</em></p><p>
  <em>Y fueron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><hr/><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!</p><p>Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Entre algunas aclaraciones, este capítulo fue escrito cuando estaba saliendo recién el arco de Whole Cake así que no pude evitar darle algo de protagonismo a Sanji, como en ese entonces aún no se sabía bien los colores de los Vinsmoke se asumió que todos eran rubios XD, y prefiero dejarlo así, igual todos se tiñeron el cabello con el tiempo y tienen el mismo color que en el canon.</p><p>Ahora si finalmente llega el turno de saber que sucedió en Water Seven cuando Luffy y Kurohige lucharon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aquel día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>Franky silbaba con alegría mal disimulada mientras martilleaba con fuerza la madera. El barco de ensueños finalmente tomaba forma y, a solo un día de terminarlo, él se permitió echar un vistazo de lo que siempre había idealizado.</p><p>Iceburg y los carpinteros de la Galley-La lo imitaron y en una sola línea y bien formados miraron con leves sonrisas el barco que pertenecería al segundo rey pirata. Había algo en Luffy y su forma de ver la vida, tan simple y tan compleja a la vez, que les había hecho comprender que estaban ante un hombre que lograría lo impensable. Franky construía ese barco con la seguridad de que atravesaría todos los mares.</p><p>—¿Quién pensaría que tendríamos la suerte de Tom-san? —Preguntó Iceburg en voz baja, contemplando el inacabado barco con respeto—. Ser capaces de construir el barco para un hombre del calibre de Roger.</p><p>—Mugiwara es extraño —murmuró Franky, bebiendo de una botella de cola—. No fue nada súper lo que les hizo a mis hombres, pero en ese momento… en la isla judicial cuando ordenó que quemaran la bandera… —Icerburg miró a su amigo de reojo, nadie había querido hablar sobre lo sucedido en Enies Lobby—… entendí finalmente porque Tom-san murió con orgullo prestando su poder a Roger.</p><p>Icerburg sonrió mientras sus capataces se alejaban sutilmente y los dejaban hablar. El sol estaba saliendo e iluminaba levemente el mar.</p><p>—La muerte es algo aterrador para la mayoría de los hombres a menos que no exista arrepentimiento alguno —asintió el acalde de Water Seven—. El rey pirata… dicen muchas de él, cosas grandiosas y terribles, hablan de su fama, su gloria, su fuerza y también de su violencia y crueldad. ¿Es cierto? ¿No lo es? —Divagó de forma retórica—. No hay forma de saberlo. Ahora he comprendido que el bien y el mal no son lo que se nos enseña, el bien y el mal es lo hacemos con pleno conocimiento de lo que causará en el mundo… —Apenas hubo una pausa en su discurso—. Un pirata lanzó una declaración de guerra para salvar a una mujer de un destino peor que la muerte, un agente del gobierno utilizó una trampa para encerrar a un carpintero y apoderarse de los planos de algo que sabía podía destruir el mundo… es tan extraño como sucede todo ¿no lo crees?</p><p>—Solo estás desvariando. —Franky hizo una mueca aunque concordaba con todo, pero por supuesto no se lo iba a decir. Antes de conocer a Mugiwara pensó que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse por lo sucedido con Tom-san, sin embargo en cuanto fue con la tripulación y les ofreció el barco supo que se había perdonado. Que ver a Mugiwara y al resto estar dispuestos a declarar la guerra al mundo por salvarlos le hizo comprender que existían razones por las cuales morir merecía la pena.</p><p>Así como Tom-san había muerto con orgullo por construir el barco de Roger, él estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por terminar ese barco para que Luffy saliera al mar y obtuviera toda la libertad del mundo. No, más que eso en realidad, más que solo terminar el barco ensueño, Franky comprendía que Mugiwara era un hombre por el cual merecía la pena morir… por el cual él podría morir.</p><p>Su expresión hablaba por él e Iceburg sacudió la cabeza con cierta diversión.</p><p>—Irás con ellos.</p><p>—No —respondió automáticamente, aunque no había sido una pregunta—. Solo estoy construyendo su SÚPER barco. Nada más. El dinero era de ellos para empezar.</p><p>Iceburg sonrió.</p><p>—Quieres ir con ellos. Solo eres un idiota, Franky.</p><p>—¡Cállate, Bakaburg! —gritó sin ser capaz de negar eso—. Y ustedes, carpinteros de la Galley-La, regresen al trabajo.</p><p>—¡Eh, maldito explotador! —se quejó Paulie mordiendo sus habanos—. Solo obedecemos órdenes de Icerburg-san.</p><p>—¡Cierren el pico y trabajen ya!</p><p>Iceburg rio mientras ellos peleaban, mirando el horizonte y pensando en Tom-san y los que les enseñó tanto con su vida como con su muerte. Fue entonces que lo vio, era sola una cosa diminuta, deforma y extraña que se recortaba contra el mar.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —Su pregunta fue suficiente para terminar el alboroto.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —espetó Franky de malhumor.</p><p>—Eso —señaló el horizonte, y Franky prestó atención levemente.</p><p>—Alguna embarcación —concluyó, distraído—. Deja de poner excusas Bakaburg. No nos detendremos hasta que terminemos.</p><p>Volvieron al trabajo dejando de lado la extraña figura en el mar. Siguieron con empeño, puliendo, armando y haciendo cálculos, pero las horas avanzaron y la figura tomó forma e incluso Franky comenzó a inquietarse. No sabía si poder ser llamado barco, era más bien como si alguien hubiese tomado unos troncos y los hubiese unido sin más, añadiéndoles velas y rústicos cañones como si eso pudiese disfrazarlo. Podía ser tomado como una broma, nunca habían visto la marca pirata de tres calaveras con las cuatro tibias cruzadas, pero ni bien se puso al alcance comenzó el ataque.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios…? —Franky no pudo terminar la frase cuando una bala de cañón pasó a unos centímetros de él y dio contra el inacabado mascarón de proa, partiéndolo en dos. Su grito de ira se perdió con el resonar de las otras balas.</p><p>—¡Los piratas están atacando! —El pánico comenzó a alzarse en la ciudad.</p><p>—¡Tendrán los cojones…! —gritó Paulie con ira. Ya había soportado bastante desde que se enteró que los que creía sus amigos eran agentes del gobierno. Esos piratas se iban a enterar.</p><p>—¡Formemos el contraataque! —Peeply alzó la sierra gigantesca con la que estaba trabajando, partiendo limpiando las balas de cañón antes de que impactaran contra el barco, luego se aplastó el cabello con gesto inexpresivo. Tilestone, por otra parte, rápidamente sacó sus cañones manuales devolviendo la lluvia de balas con puntería envidiable haciendo que chocaran con las otras y detonaran en el aire.</p><p>—¡Voy a despedazar a esos cabrones! —gritó Franky, hinchándose de la pura ira. Alzó el brazo dispuesto a lanzar un puñetazo y destrozar el intento de barco cuando Iceburg lo detuvo—. ¡¿Qué mierda, Iceburg?!</p><p>—¡El barco! —le gritó sin perder la cabeza fría mientras detrás de él, Paulie gritaba órdenes y pedía a Kokoro que saliera de la zona de peligro. Los carpinteros de la Galley-La que se habían mantenido reconstruyendo la ciudad comenzaban a llegar, gritando cosas sobre destrozar a los piratas y protegerlo. Yokozuna estaba deteniendo balas de cañón y lanzándolas al mar—. ¿Quieres que sea destruido antes de que pueda navegar? ¡Tenemos que protegerlo! ¡En este estado aun no puede ser tocado! ¡Sería una vergüenza!</p><p>Franky rechinó los dientes pero entendió.</p><p>—Voy a darles una paliza luego ¡Diles a los de Galley-La que esos tipos son mis presas! —Y tras eso se puso delante del barco, desviando las balas de cañón con puñetazos, intentando contener su furia y no ir por los imbéciles que estaban rompiendo la paz de Water Seven. El CP9 y el Aqua Laguna ya habían desequilibrado mucho la ciudad.</p><p>Iceburg no tenía la fuerza para luchar, todo su conocimiento y pasión había sido puesto en barcos, así que sabiamente supo ponerse a buen recaudo y esperar. No escapó porque ante todo era un carpintero naval y el barco que estaba construyendo iba a ser el mayor orgullo de su vida, antes que el barco caería él primero. También confiaba en la fuerza de Paulie y el resto, los había visto combinar el arte de construir barcos con el arte de la batalla para proteger la ciudad y mantener la paz. Sabía que era imposible que cayeran ante cualquiera, y el CP9 solo fue una excepción.</p><p>Lamentablemente no podía adivinar que el CP9 no era nada comparado con la amenaza que llegaba.</p><p>De pronto el “barco” atracó en la costa casi en pedazos, las balas habían dejado de llover y los carpinteros aguardaban expectantes antes de que un hombre gordo, sin varios dientes y con una sonrisa desagradable saltara hacia ellos.</p><p>—¡Zahahahahaha! ¿Dónde está Mugiwara no Luffy? ¡Díganle que lo estoy buscando! —exclamó, estirando los brazos a los costados en un gesto pomposo.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué pregunta por él, capitán?! ¡Solo destrocemos la ciudad buscándolo! —Otro hombre saltó al lado del primero. Era bastante grande y musculoso, y llevaba una máscara negra en el rostro.</p><p>—Que impaciente, Burgess —dijo otro más, llegando con elegancia a la orilla. A todas vistas era un francotirador y el culpable de que varios hombres hubiesen caído de la nada.</p><p>Paulie ajustó sus cuerdas, tensándose. Había esperado que no pasaran del pirata promedio, pero mientras alejaban las balas y sus propios hombres caían sin aparente razón, empezó a sentir una presión extraña, algo que solo le sucedió ante la presencia de Mugiwara aunque al mismo tiempo era diferente. Monkey D. Luffy era un hombre sumamente caprichoso y poderoso, él lo había entendido en el momento en que traspasaron el Aqua Laguna, había comprendido que estaba ante un monstruo. Al menos en cuestión de poder porque su carácter bonachón y simple convertía a Mugiwara en alguien agradable y casi inofensivo mientras no se lo irritara. Sin embargo en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre el hombre al que llamaban capitán supo que era <em>otro</em> tipo de monstruo, una bestia sedienta de sangre imparable.</p><p>Su tripulación pequeña hablaba del poder del mismo, solo había visto a otra tripulación pequeña que causara escalofríos y curiosamente eran los Mugiwara.</p><p>Miró a Iceburg-san y él asintió, comprendiendo su conclusión. No retrocederían si se desataba una batalla, pero si existía alguna forma de evitar una confrontación desastrosa sería lo mejor.</p><p>—Cof, cof, tiene razón, cof, cof… —Un hombre enfermizo llegó medio nadando, medio arrastrándose desde los troncos junto a un caballo blanco—. Paciencia y destino… son los mayores amigos de un hombre. El destino de Mugiwara ya está escrito… nuestro capitán tomará su cabeza…</p><p>—Ciertamente —añadió el último tripulante, moviendo su bastón rítmicamente.</p><p>—¿Tomar su…? —Franky volvió a ser detenido por Iceburg que caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar delante de sus hombres y frente a los piratas. Ignoró las protestas de todos y miró al pirata sin temor.</p><p>—Soy el alcalde de Water Seven, Iceburg —se presentó de forma diplomática—. No sé qué problema tienes con el pirata llamado Mugiwara pero él no está aquí. Si entiendes lo que he dicho, márchate. No queremos problemas.</p><p>—¿Uhm? —El pirata lo miró con apreciación—. Los líderes siempre saben que hacer ¡Zehahahaha!</p><p>—Mugiwara está aquí —espetó  Burgess—. Es imposible que se haya recuperado tan rápido de Enies Lobby. ¡Solo tenemos que arrasar este lugar y buscarlo entre los escombros!</p><p>—Tal lealtad para un pirata —comentó el francotirador en tono monótono—. ¿No los pondrá en problemas con el gobierno mundial?</p><p>—¿Y acaso ustedes no temen al gobierno mundial? —preguntó Iceburg sin inmutarse—. Ya he dicho que el pirata Mugiwara no se encuentra aquí, pero esta isla no solo está afiliada, también proporciona directamente barcos a la marina y al gobierno. Atacarnos de forma tan imprudente no les llevará muy lejos. Ni siquiera son conocidos, serán borrados con rapidez.</p><p>—Exacto, y por eso estamos buscando un buen pez. —El capitán pirata sonrió de una forma que resultó francamente repugnante. Su risa fácil se perdió mientras alzaba un puño de forma casual— ¡Hombres de cien millones o más! —exclamó con júbilo, haciendo que Franky e Iceburg apretaran los puños al comprender lo que quería—. ¡Imagina, un hombre de trescientos millones que acaba de lanzar una declaración de guerra! ¡Apuesto a que el gobierno lo apreciará más que a unos cuantos barcos! ¿No lo crees, alcalde? —se burló antes de golpear en su dirección.</p><p>Iceburg vio venir el golpe pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, excepto recibirlo. Paulie y los demás gritaron corriendo hacia él, pero fue Franky quien lo detuvo.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —Kurohige miró con interés el puño que se había interpuesto entre él y alcalde de Water Seven.</p><p>—Franky —intentó decir Iceburg, aunque el cyborg lo mandó a callar al instante.</p><p>Su mirada era fría. Por el bien de la isla y de Mugiwara se había contenido, pero era claro que la pelea iba a desatarse inevitablemente. Había visto como el francotirador miraba toda la ciudad con parsimonia, como si estuviese decidiendo como la haría pedazos, y algo le dijo que tenía poder para realizar tal acto. Empujó a su amigo hacia los carpinteros y se adelantó con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Tus negociaciones diplomáticas son una mierda, Bakaburg. Este hombre no se irá por las buenas así que habrá que enseñarle el camino a la fuerza.</p><p>Paulie escupió en el suelo con rabia, completamente de acuerdo con Franky. Los carpinteros que aún estaban en pie alistaron sus armas. Los piratas sonrieron como si encontraran divertida la reacción.</p><p>—Zehahaha, ¿quieres pelear? —Kurohige sonrió desagradablemente.</p><p>—Tu patético ataque pudo haber dañado mi barco —gruñó, comenzando a enojarse más al recordarlo. El barco de ensueño estaba tan vulnerable en aquel instante y eso hizo que tronara los puños con rabia— ¡Voy a patearte el culo, cabrón!</p><p>—Solo me interesa Mugiwara —contestó Teach sin perder la sonrisa—. No tengo tiempo que perder, el gobierno mundial espera por él.</p><p>Franky estaba a punto de lanzar su SUPER aliento de fuego cuando aquello lo detuvo.</p><p>—Mencionaste eso… —comentó completamente serio, algo extraño en él—. ¿Quieres llevar a Mugiwara al gobierno? ¿No eres también un pirata?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Qué ganarás con eso?</p><p>—Poder. —La palabra fue suave y espeluznante—. ¡A partir de este momento daremos nuestro gran golpe! —Y tomando impulso gritó hacia el cielo con tal fuerza que su voz hizo eco entre las montañas de chatarra— ¡MUGIWARA! ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE! ¡HE VENIDO POR TU CABEZA!</p><p>—¡Prestame atención, joder! —gruñó Franky, estampándole un puñetazo con tal fuerza que lo mandó volar hacia la orilla de nuevo. Su tripulación no hizo nada para protegerlo, y eso causó que Franky se cabreara más. No le había gustado ni un poco su estúpida entrada pero lo que más le había jodido el humor era el motivo por el que estaba allí.</p><p>No iban a llevarse a Mugiwara a ningún lado, joder.</p><p>—¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! —Kurohige aulló retorciéndose en la tierra llena de escombros como un gusano. Franky levantó sus lentes  mirando el atroz espectáculo con una sonrisa fría—. Joder, ¿de qué estás hecho? Ese golpe no fue normal —exigió.</p><p>—Te daré los detalles en el otro mundo, cabrón.</p><p>—Preferiría que no —Kurohige se levantó limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla con tranquilidad.</p><p>—El capitán se va a poner violento. ¡Rápido, vámonos de aquí!</p><p>La tripulación pirata comenzó a correr sin descaro alguno. Franky miró sin comprender antes de que un escalofrío le hiciera volver su atención al hombre con el que peleaba.</p><p>—Ya lo he dicho, no me interesas —gruñó con una sonrisa espeluznante, alzando una mano que comenzó a deshacerse en oscuridad por no haber otra descripción—. Voy a conquistar el mundo con mi tripulación. He planeado todo para ser el número uno… ¡EL REINADO DE SHIROHIGE LLEGARÁ A SU FIN Y LA MUERTE DE MUGIWARA SERÁ EL PRIMERO PASO PARA ESO!</p><p>El mismo aire pareció estremecerse ante su declaración. Iceburg, Franky, Paulie y el resto miraron con una mezcla de horrorosa comprensión al hombre, entendiendo finalmente lo que quería hacer.</p><p>—¡FRANKY! —gritó Icerburg con espanto cuando el pirata curvó la mano llena de densa oscuridad, creando un vórtice.</p><p>—SOLO QUIERO A MUGIWARA Y SI TENGO QUE DESTRUIR ESTA ISLA PARA LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN QUE ASÍ SEA  ¡ZEHAHAHAHAHA! —rio demencialmente, golpeando a Franky con su mano libre y usando tanta fuerza que todo el cuerpo del cyborg se estremeció violentamente antes de caer al suelo escupiendo sangre.</p><p>El golpe fue tan poderoso que lo dejó retorciéndose de dolor y sin posibilidad de movimiento. Franky ni siquiera pudo insultarlo, se arrastró débilmente cogiéndolo del tobillo pero el pirata lo ignoró y alzó ambos brazos aún más sin dejar de reír. Y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo, succionó el aire, el agua, incluso el suelo, y el cyborg sintió como desaparecía en la nada. Los carpinteros gritaron tras él, atacando, pero fue en vano, perdieron la fuerza y el sentido de la gravedad, absorbidos por el remolino sin fondo que tragaba todo sin piedad. El último pensamiento de Franky e Iceburg al desaparecer en las tinieblas fue el barco.</p><p>Kurohige gritó con ardor ante su preciosa oscuridad que se extendía como un parásito, y justo cuando el inacabado barco estaba a punto de caer también, se obligó a detenerse.</p><p>El grito salió de la nada y él miró con desconcierto justo a tiempo para que Burgess le cayera encima con estrepito. Se derrumbó brutalmente y la oscuridad se desvaneció, no sin antes haber tragado ya una buena parte del lugar, dejando el antiguo depósito de chatarra como un desierto muerto.</p><p>—¡Burgess! ¡¿Qué rayos?! —El campeón parecía momentáneamente noqueado.</p><p>—Eso le pasa por ser tan impaciente. —El resto de la tripulación apareció de nuevo caminado con suma serenidad, sonrientes.</p><p>—Oi. —Una voz dijo con ira, llamando su atención.  Alguien se acercaba con tranquilidad—. ¿Me estabas buscando? —Mugiwara no Luffy llegó, tronándose los puños y ajustándose el sombrero que hizo sombra sobre su rostro, otorgándole una pinta intimidante—. Tú eres el tipo de Jaya ¿no? ¿Qué le has hecho a Ice-ossan y a los otros?</p><p>Kurohige lo miró con sorpresa solo un segundo, luego rio desagradablemente.</p><p>—¡Mugiwara no Luffy! ¡El hombre que estoy buscando! —exclamó con júbilo aun en el suelo.</p><p>—Tómalo con calma, Luffy. Todavía estás recuperándote. —Un mapache llegó tras él con preocupación.</p><p>—Oi, Luffy, no te quedes toda la diversión —se quejó un espadachín al que Teach reconoció como el Cazador de Piratas.</p><p>—Concuerdo con el marimo. ¿Tenías que patearlo? ¡Esa es mi marca!</p><p>—Si serán… —Una mujer de figura proporcionada llegó y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno antes de que pusieran a pelear—. ¡¿Qué importa quién patee a quién?! ¡¿Acaso es un maldito concurso?! ¡Ese tipo estaba haciendo una masacre!</p><p>—Por eso debemos darle su merecido. Luffy-kun, tienes mi permiso para actuar —sentenció un tipo con una máscara ridícula de la que solo se veía su prominente nariz.</p><p>—¡Sogeking! ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó el mapache entusiasmado.</p><p>—Capitán…</p><p>Kurohige entrecerró los ojos repentinamente con avaricia hacia la mujer que habló: Nico Robin.</p><p>—Ese hombre es conocido Kurohige. Era un tripulante de la banda de Shirohige antes de que los abandonara.</p><p>Mientras la tripulación tomaba posiciones, Teach los examinó a conciencia. Ahí estaba finalmente lo que tanto ansiaba, el hombre que lo llevaría a la cima y la tripulación que seguía fielmente todos sus actos temerarios: los Mugiwara. Los rumores se quedaban cortos, exhalaban un aura orgullosa y peligrosa que, junto a su fama, los convertían en una visión gloriosa para cualquiera que supiera apreciar el poder. Y aunque estaba en Water Seven por la cabeza de Mugiwara, Kurohige reconocía el poder del chico, solo tenía diecisiete años y había logrado cosas que nadie más lograría aunque viviera cien vidas.</p><p>Era una lástima que todo terminara así para él.</p><p>Se levantó sacudiendo su ropa y agrandó su sonrisa. Todo estaba cada vez más cerca.</p><p>—Robin —dijo Luffy repentinamente—. Retrocede.</p><p>La mujer parpadeó sorprendida pero obedeció.</p><p>—¿Por qué miras así a Robin? —preguntó casi con violencia—. Ni pienses en llevártela, maldito.</p><p>—Zehahaha, aun no estoy interesado en ella —respondió Kurohige con honestidad. Era cierto, aun necesitaba consolidar su poder, aun necesitaba que el maldito viejo muriera. No tenía los medios aun para cargar con alguien tan problemática como Nico Robin.</p><p>—Aun… —repitió Luffy con sequedad. Eso bastó para que Zoro y Sanji se adelantaran casi de casualidad pero también con un aura violenta hasta posicionarse a los costados de su capitán.</p><p>—Luffy —dijo Nami antes de que el chico hiciese algo más—. Kurohige… ¿no es el hombre que buscaba tu hermano?</p><p>Él agrandó los ojos, recordando.</p><p><em>“Estoy persiguiendo a un hombre que cometió un crimen terrible. Escuché que últimamente se hace llamar Kurohige.</em>”</p><p>—Es verdad. Ace dijo que estaba buscando a un hombre que traicionó a sus nakamas —miró a su rival con desprecio. La traición era lo único que jamás se podía perdonar.</p><p>—¿Ace? —Kurohige parpadeó con sorpresa al oír el nombre de su antiguo comandante—. ¿Conoces a Portgas D. Ace?</p><p>—Es mi hermano —contestó simplemente, causando que el otro parpadeara con sorpresa—. ¿Dónde están Ice-osann, Franky y los demás?</p><p>—Quien sabe… —sonrió maliciosamente, recuperándose. Ahora entendía mejor que nunca el poder de ese chiquillo, siendo hermano de Ace no podía ser menos. Sabía que su comandante tenía un poder ridículo y llegaría el día en que sobrepasaría incluso al de Shirohige, por eso el viejo quería coronarlo rey y darle su puesto cuando llegara el momento, pero él jamás lo permitiría. Y saber que Mugiwara no Luffy era el hermano del comandante solo hacía que su plan fuese mejor. Ace buscaría venganza por su hermano e inevitablemente el viejo se involucraría, a su edad y con su salud en el escenario adecuado no duraría mucho…</p><p>La expresión hambrienta de su rostro molestó a Robin.</p><p>—Bien. —Luffy se tronó los dedos de nuevo, irritado. Lo haría decir donde estaba el ossan y Franky a golpes—. Zoro, Sanji, apártense. ¡Yo le patearé el culo! ¡Nadie toca a mis nakamas!</p><p>—Solo no te excedas —murmuró Nami, preocupada. La ciudad estaba en reconstrucción, no necesitaban hacer las cosas peores.</p><p>—Oi, ero-cook —llamó Zoro mientras su capitán se adelantaba furioso.</p><p>—¡¿A quién llamas ero-cook, maldito marimo?!</p><p>—¿Lo notas? —Zoro no se molestó en contestar, su voz había adquirido un tono grave y su expresión era mortalmente seria.</p><p>Sanji supo que no era momento de pelear, frunció el ceño, prendió un cigarro y asintió. Desde que pisaron el terreno extrañamente vacío un escalofrío había recorrido en su sangre.</p><p>—No es como los otros. —Había algo en Kurohige que distaba de todos los enemigos que tuvieron antes, incluso del peligroso CP9. No sabían qué pero no les gustaba. Si lo pudieran poner en palabras era como ver una versión gorda, retorcida, astuta y oscura de Luffy. Un hombre caprichoso, sin miedo, con poder y sin límite alguno, cosas que hicieron que ellos siguieran a su joven y estúpido capitán. Cosas que, sin duda alguna, eran peligrosas en alguien como Kurohige.</p><p>Robin se movió a su altura, tensa.</p><p>—¿Dicen que Portgas D. Ace es el hermano de Luffy? —Ya que se había unido a la banda luego de la derrota de Crocodile era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Zoro desinteresadamente—. Lo encontramos en Arabasta.</p><p>—Ya veo.</p><p>Los dos la miraron. Aunque no lo expresaba era claro que Robin parecía impresionada, y eso no era algo fácil de conseguir.</p><p>—No lo esperaba —susurró lentamente, mirando al lugar donde Luffy y Kurohige discutían algo. Luego de la noticia de Monkey D. Garp y Monkey D. Dragón era increíble encontrar otra conexión infame, aunque si hacía memoria el abuelo de Luffy había mencionado algo al respecto durante su visita, simplemente ella no lo había asociado por las otras revelaciones—. ¿Importaría si supiera porque Ace-san está buscando a Kurohige?</p><p>—¿Por qué importaría? —dijo Zoro—. Ace explicó que Kurohige traicionó a un nakama y escapó. Era su subordinado así que era su deber encontrarlo y matarlo pero por el momento solo estaba recolectando información.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Robin-chwan? —preguntó gentilmente Sanji, sin entender porque la arqueóloga miraba hacia los capitanes piratas con incertidumbre. Era una expresión que odiaba ver en su rostro.</p><p>—Confío en Luffy… pero si un hombre ha sido capaz de traicionar a Shirohige y vivir para contarlo me temo que no estamos ante cualquiera —miró a su amada tripulación con ansiedad—. Puño de Fuego Ace es uno de los hombres más poderosos de la banda de Shirohige y es hermano de Luffy… no quiero hacer conjeturas, especialmente sobre algo que lastime a nuestro capitán, pero si él pierde esta batalla una guerra sin precedentes va a desatarse en todo el mundo por su causa.</p><p>Los hombres callaron analizando con seriedad las palabras de la mujer, pero Nami rio quedamente, intentando ocultar el miedo que le había causado la propia duda de Robin.</p><p>—Luffy no perderá. Nunca lo ha hecho, Robin.</p><p>—Es cierto, nuestro capitán es un monstruo —dijo Usopp totalmente confiado, olvidando que, en realidad, Luffy ya no era su capitán.</p><p>—Luffy es poderoso —asintió Chopper alegremente.</p><p>—Mujer, solo he oído rumores de Shirohige y han sido muy impresionantes —Zoro miró al frente, ocultando la intranquilidad que aumentaba con cada minuto—. ¿Realmente es como dicen?</p><p>—También he oído rumores —dijo Robin en voz baja—, pero puedo asegurar que son cortos comparados con la realidad. El hermano de Luffy por si solo se ha hecho un nombre que todos temen en el mar, y junto a él otros quince comandantes con el mismo poder sirven a Shirohige, el hombre más poderoso que existe en el mundo.</p><p>Todos habían escuchado alguna vez sobre Shirohige, solo un idiota (léase Luffy) no sabría quién era ese gran y poderoso pirata. No obstante, un rumor nunca se equipararía a la realidad, y aunque todos temieran el nombre y la marca pirata del Yonkou comprobar con sus ojos la leyenda era otra cosa. Solo Ace ya les había parecido estar en un nivel inalcanzable…</p><p>—Así que básicamente dices que este hombre es alguien que tiene el poder de derrotar a Luffy —concluyó Zoro secamente.</p><p>—A lo largo de nuestro viaje hemos encontrado a muchos que tenían el poder de derrotar a Luffy —dijo Nami, su mente parpadeando en Crocodile y Enel—. No lo lograron.</p><p>Robin sonrió débilmente.</p><p>—Lo sé. —Luffy era alguien muy especial y precioso, y la razón por la que se alzaba vencedor al final era porque el deseo de protegerlos era superior a cualquier cosa y eso lo hacía ser cada vez más poderoso.</p><p>—La mujer tiene razón, deben temer… —Giraron bruscamente hacia la otra tripulación que se había acercado y a todas luces había escuchado parte de su conversación. Burgess estaba recuperado y se limpiaba la sangre de la barbilla con irritación—. Nuestro capitán vencerá al suyo.</p><p>—¿Quieren comer mis patadas? —preguntó Sanji sombríamente. Luffy había dicho que no intervinieran y solo por eso no los callaba, pero ya que su orden solo abarcaba a Kurohige no tenía intención de detenerse llegado el momento.</p><p>—Que vulgar —dijo el francotirador de Kurohige con tranquilidad.</p><p>—¿Qué pretenden con esto? —preguntó Robin fríamente—. ¿Por qué han venido por Luffy?</p><p>Habían estado comiendo dentro de Galley-La y eso había amortiguado bastante los sonidos del ataque, no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que Jesús Burgess se puso como loco destrozando edificios y casas a puñetazos. Zoro y Luffy lo reconocieron como luchador que vieron en Mock Town y aunque su primera reacción fue instintiva en cuanto comenzó a gritar por Luffy, él perdió todo el aire competitivo, su rostro llano de un modo que preocupó a sus nakamas. Cuando Luffy se ponía serio era que algo muy malo estaba pasando.</p><p>Al salir comprobaron que, efectivamente, algo estaba mal.</p><p>Al ver la destrucción que estaba haciendo solo por diversión, Luffy había alzado una pierna y le había asestado la patada que lo envió directo a Kurohige. Luego, fiel a su apellido, había trepado como un mono por los edificios con tal rapidez que lo perdieron de vista al instante.</p><p>Zoro había afilado la mirada al ver el comportamiento extraño de su capitán, comprendiendo que el hombre que gritó que Skypea existía estaba allí.</p><p>En el camino Robin había recogido la suficiente información para saber que querían matar a Luffy y entregar su cabeza al gobierno mundial, aunque la razón por la cual harían algo como eso era aún un misterio.</p><p>—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el francotirador con su calma exasperante—. La marina y por ende el gobierno estarán felices con el regalo.</p><p>—Tienes que estar de broma —dijo Nami irritadamente, señalándolos con el dedo—. Cuando Luffy le patee el culo a ese tal Kurohige los golpearé.</p><p>—El gobierno —repitió Robin de forma sombría, sus ojos como hielo. Un pensamiento horrible le pasó por la mente, pero se suponía que la ascendencia de Luffy era un secreto así que debería ser poco probable… o al menos quería convencerse de eso—. No importa lo que pase en esta isla, ustedes nunca van a poner un dedo sobre Luffy.</p><p>—Que conmovedor —dijo sonriente el que agitaba el bastón—, para un capitán tan poderoso y temerario su tripulación está a la altura.</p><p>—¿Qué quieren del gobierno? —espetó Robin, y la letalidad de su voz hablaba de la asesina que llevaba dentro.</p><p>—Hay un puesto vacante dentro de los Shichibukai —respondió el hombre sin inmutarse—, la marina quiere llenarlo pero aún no hay nadie lo suficientemente poderoso para el puesto. Sin embargo cuando Mugiwara no Luffy, el hombre que derrotó a Crocodile y le declaró la guerra al mundo, caiga… todos temerán nuestro nombre. —La sonrisa que dio fue estremecedora y cada Mugiwara miró con incredulidad, comprendiendo.</p><p>Zoro gruñó como una bestia, desenvainando sus espadas, mientras Robin apretaba los puños y Sanji miraba de forma vacía, furioso. Eran los únicos que tenían el suficiente conocimiento de lo repugnante que era el mundo y la forma en la que funcionaba, aunque solo los dos últimos comprendían con mayor cabalidad las otras consecuencias que habría, lo que significaría si el hijo de Dragón El Revolucionario era capturado. Si esa pieza de información era conocida haber traído Enies Lobby abajo sería el menor de sus problemas.</p><p>—¿Están diciendo que quieren usar a Luffy como carnada, hijos de perra? —espetó el espadachín, enseñando los dientes. Si buscaban pelea para medir fuerzas estaba bien, si solo iban de paso y escucharon algo sobre Enies Lobby y querían llevase a Robin estaba bien (no era como si fuesen a permitirlo), pero querer usar a su capitán como si fuese un premio para la lotería era algo que estaba más allá de cualquier cosa tolerable.</p><p>¡Iba a rebanarlos en pedazos!</p><p>—¡No tocarán a Luffy! —gruñó.</p><p>—Nosotros no haremos nada, nuestro capitán se encargará.</p><p>—Creo que no entienden. —Sanji desechó su cigarro con violencia y prendió otro, alzando el rostro un poco con una mirada tan oscura y asesina como la de Zoro y Robin—. No van a llevarle nada al gobierno incluso si derrotan a Luffy. ¡No vamos a permitirlo aunque nos maten!</p><p>Los otros sonrieron.</p><p>—Espero que tengan la fuerza para sostener esa afirmación… —El doctor enfermizo rio tétricamente, sangre deslizándose por su boca.</p><p>Y eso fue suficiente para que se desatara una pelea entre ambos lados.</p><p>Por otra parte, en cuanto Luffy dio la orden de que retrocedieran y fue hacia Kurohige su mirada dio con el barco inacabado que se tambaleaba precariamente entre las rocas y el mar, y eso solo cabreó más. Le habían dicho que Franky estaba construyendo su nuevo barco y se los iba a dar gratis. No sabía nada de construcción ni de barcos, aunque aún dolía lo de Merry, pero tenía claro que Kurohige había mancillado el honor de Franky y el de Ice-ossan como carpinteros con eso.</p><p>—Mugiwara, ¿qué tal la isla en el cielo? —Rio Kurohige—. Apuesto a que esos imbéciles de Jaya nunca sabrán que existe realmente, tal como el One Piece.</p><p>Luffy resopló con ira.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres de Robin? —espetó. Había visto su mirada y era suficiente para tenerlo en guardia.</p><p>—Ya lo he dicho, no quiero nada de ella por el momento.</p><p>—¡Robin es mi nakama! —gruñó.</p><p>—Y la cuidaste bien el tiempo necesario —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros sin perturbarse—. Cuando mueras ya buscará otra tripulación y se esconderá. Ha sabido sobrevivir bien todo este tiempo así que cuando llegue la hora la buscaré con tranquilidad.</p><p>—¿La buscarás? —repitió. A Luffy no le importó el tema de su muerte— ¡Así que si quieres algo de ella!</p><p>—Todo el que quiera el One Piece querrá algo de esa mujer —soltó Kurohige, riendo—. Solo Shirohige que es demasiado estúpido y sentimental no querría algo de ella. Incluso tú que la tienes la necesitarás por su conocimiento más que por otra cosa.</p><p>Luffy comenzó a temblar de pura rabia, recordando brevemente a Lucci y su afirmación sobre Robin. Pocas personas podían hacerlo enojar tanto.</p><p>—Pero como ya dije, no quiero nada de ella hora. Lo único en lo que estoy interesado es en tu cabeza. ¡La marina y el gobierno lo apreciarán! ¡Estoy aquí por ti, Mugiwara no Luffy! ¡Pelea conmigo!</p><p>—Quieres a Robin y dices que solo voy a utilizarla… además le has hecho algo al ossan y a Franky que es mi nakama aunque aún no le haya pedido nada… —concluyó Luffy sin hacerle caso. Apretó los puños con fuerza— ¡MALDITO! —bramó, y sin más le lanzó un puñetazo que lo mandó volar.</p><p>Kurohige aterrizó entre los escombros aullando de dolor. Nunca se acostumbraría realmente al dolor multiplicado de cada ataque que recibía, pero sabía que valía la pena. Se levantó sonriendo a pesar de todo, aunque Luffy ya estaba sobre él, su mirada llena de violencia.</p><p>—¡GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI! —La patada de gorma fue incluso más brutal que el puñetazo e hizo que el pirata perdiera el aire mientras aterrizaba sobre el barco— ¡Aléjate de allí, maldito! ¡Franky estaba construyendo ese barco para nosotros!</p><p>—Fuiste tú quien me envió aquí, Mugiwara —gruñó Teach, levantándose mientras el barco se estremecía.</p><p>Luffy frunció el ceño con disgusto, tenía que contener sus ataques mientras estuviesen cerca del barco.</p><p>—¿Dónde están Ice-ossan y Franky?</p><p>—¿Quieres saber?</p><p>—¿Estás tonto? ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, furibundo.</p><p>—Muy bien. —La sonrisa que esbozó fue inquietante. Kurohige se alzó riendo y extendiendo los brazos que se difuminaron en una ventisca oscura—. No parpadees, Mugiwara…</p><p>Y, ante el asombro de todos, tanto de sus subordinados como los de Luffy, una corriente oscura que tapó el mismo sol lo rodeó como un manto tétrico, expulsando violentamente un montón de escombros y cuerpos que llovieron como si fuesen balas. Los Mugiwara y los piratas de Kurohige tuvieron que detener su pelea, hacer piruetas y retroceder con rapidez antes de que fuesen aplastados.</p><p>—¡El barco! —Luffy corrió rápidamente y se puso como escudo—. ¡GOMU GOMU NO FUUSEN! —Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo y los escombros rebotaron sobre su cuerpo de goma.</p><p>—¡Franky! —El grito de Nami hizo que Luffy mirara hacia ella o más bien dicho hacia donde corría. La pirata dejó de lado su arma y se arrodilló al costado del cyborg, cuyo estado era crítico a juzgar por su estado ensangrentado e inconsciente.</p><p>Iceburg, Paulie y el resto de carpinteros que habían acudido a responder al ataque de Kurohige no estaban mejor, era como si su vida hubiese sido succionada. Nami contempló con horror su palidez mortal, y lo único que la convenció de que no habían muerto era el levísimo movimiento de su respiración. Los escombros habían caído también sobre la mayor parte de ellos. Al llegar los Mugiwara habían visto esa parte completamente limpia, como si nada se hubiese construido allí, a pesar de que sabían que ese lugar debía estar lleno de chatarra y edificios destrozados. Finalmente entendían qué había pasado…</p><p>—¿Qué poder es este? —preguntó la chica, llevándose una mano a la boca con terror.</p><p>—Es la oscuridad, mujer —respondió Kurohige con dicha, porque ni siquiera Robin tenía una respuesta real— ¡La oscuridad absorbe todo, la luz del sol, el aire, el poder e incluso la vida! ¡ZEHAHAHA… AHHHHH! —Su risa se cortó bruscamente cuando Luffy, tras el ver el estado de sus amigos, rechinó los dientes y fue hacia él golpeándolo de nuevo en el estómago con más violencia que antes.</p><p>Kurohige aterrizó al otro lado, lejos del mar y del barco, y Luffy se alzó en su sitio, apretando la mandibula con rabia, su mirada sombría y espantosa.</p><p>—Levántate —ordenó con un matiz letal y sereno que anunciaba mucho dolor—. Vas a pagar por eso.</p><p>—Así que al fin vas a pelear —Se volvió a levantar sin perder la sonrisa—. Haz esto interesante, Mugiwara…</p><p>—¡GOMU GOMU NO…!</p><p>—¡KUROUZU!</p><p>—¡BAZOO…!</p><p>—¡LUFFY! —gritó Zoro aunque fue en vano.</p><p>Luffy apenas había podido empezar el ataque, y aunque fue efectivo pues sus puños chocaron contra el cuerpo de Kurohige, el poder de este fue más rápido. El pirata más viejo chilló de dolor ante el golpe, pero su oscuridad atrajo a su rival hasta él y en cuanto lo tocó, Luffy abrió los ojos en grande, sorprendido.</p><p>—¿Qué…?</p><p>—¿Lo notaste, verdad? —preguntó sin soltarlo—. ¡Este el poder de la oscuridad, Mugiwara! —bramó, y le asestó tal golpe que lo mandó hacia sus nakamas.</p><p>Luffy aterrizó entre volteretas, gritando de dolor y… sangrando.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios…? —A Sanji se le cayó el cigarro de la boca—. ¡Si es de goma!</p><p>—¡Luffy! —gritó Chopper corriendo hacia su capitán que se retorcía y jadeaba.</p><p>—¡Mi oscuridad tiene el poder del demonio! —proclamó Kurohige— ¡Puede anular el poder de los usuarios! —Nami y Usopp jadearon, y Zoro gruñó, lo que había dicho Robin empezaba a tomar forma—. Paramecia, Zoan… Logia, ¡no importa cuál sea! ¡Todos los usuarios se sobreestiman! ¡Mugiwara, no eres diferente y vas a morir por eso!</p><p>—¡Cierra la boca, maldito! —chilló Usopp alzando su kabuto.</p><p>—¡Usopp! —El tirador se detuvo ante el grito de Luffy. Tenía la máscara puesta y, aun así, Luffy no había dudado en llamarlo—. Dije que nadie se metiera. —Se levantó sin más, limpiándose la sangre, su expresión fría.</p><p>Los dedos se Zoro se tensaron sobre las empuñaduras de sus katanas.</p><p>—Luffy… —dijo en voz baja—. Cuidado.</p><p>Él asintió sin mirarlo, completamente serio, era claro que había comprendido la gravedad del asunto.</p><p>—Chopper, atiende a Ice-ossan, Franky y los otros. Nami, Robin, Usopp… vayan a la ciudad y ayuden a todos a salir de aquí… —miró a su alrededor con expresión rígida—… esta isla no va a durar mucho…</p><p>—¡Zehahahaha! Eres un hombre muy intuitivo, Mugiwara —señaló Kurohige con aprobación.</p><p>—Sanji, Zoro, no permitan que ninguno de esos tipos hagan daño a nadie —siguió diciendo, sin prestar atención a su enemigo—. Yo me quedaré aquí. —Recién entonces volvió su mirada a su enemigo, cerrando los puños—. Quieres una pelea a muerte ¿no? Será una pelea a muerte —declaró.</p><p>—¡LUFFY! —protestaron.</p><p>—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Zoro a sus compañeros con fuerza, haciéndolos estremecer—. ¡Nuestro capitán ha dado una orden, obedezcan! —observó a Usopp con sequedad—. Excepto tú, eres el único que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.</p><p>El tirador tembló ante la mirada casi letal que Zoro le había dirigido. En ese momento no actuaba como el idiota que no podía orientarse ni en un camino recto, sino como el vice-capitán de la tripulación, el hombre al que Luffy confiaba todo cuando él no estaba.</p><p>—Yo… i-iré con Nami y Robin —farfulló.</p><p>—Luffy… —susurró Nami con voz estrangulada. Robin tiró de ella con suavidad, su expresión sombría.</p><p>—Nami, vamos…</p><p>La pirata se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, fue hacia Zoro y le enterró las uñas en la mano con desesperación. Él no dijo nada ni tampoco se quejó, solo frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No dejes… que nada le pase —pidió en un murmullo que pasó desapercibido para todos excepto Sanji—… por favor… Zoro…</p><p>—Vete, mujer. —Y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para sentir que volvía a respirar. Asintió y corrió con Robin y Usopp a la ciudad.</p><p>Para todos era claro que esa pelea no terminaría con una derrota sino con una muerte, no habían terminado en esa situación por casualidad, por defender un país, recuperar un nakama o siquiera ayudar a alguien les caía bien. Kurohige había llegado a la isla con una resolución, y tanto como conocían a Luffy, las intenciones de ese hombre habían quedado muy claras.</p><p>—Eso me gusta ¡zehahaha! Oigan, retrocedan —dijo Teach a sus hombres—. No voy a contenerme.</p><p>—Buscaremos un barco. Termina rápido, capitán.</p><p>Zoro y Sanji los contemplaron con rabia, ¿acaso creían que Luffy era débil?</p><p>—Lo intentaré pero Mugiwara es fuerte —halagó el pirata—. Realmente eres hermano del comandante Ace...</p><p>—No hables de Ace —increpó Luffy, golpeando su puño contra el suelo—. ¡GEAR SECOND!</p><p>Chopper apartó la mirada de la inminente batalla, concentrando toda su atención en los heridos, intentando olvidar las consecuencias graves que traía esa técnica, intentando olvidar que Luffy aún no estaba preparado para una pelea de ese calibre y en especial con esa desventaja. Luffy era un hombre de goma y esa habilidad le permitió sobrevivir a mucho y crear todo su estilo de lucha y sus técnicas. Chopper no sabía si como una persona común y corriente Luffy podía tener una oportunidad.</p><p>—Él es nuestro capitán —dijo Zoro silenciosamente al sentir su vacilación y su miedo—. Confía en él.</p><p>—Yo… no quiero que nada le pase —murmuró intentando no llorar. ¿Qué le sucedía? Habían afrontado tantas cosas, habían estado a punto de morir tantas veces, sin embargo era la primera vez que sentía tanto miedo.</p><p>—No vamos a dejar que pase nada —prometió Sanji tranquilamente, su mirada sobre los miembros de la otra tripulación—. Una lucha a muerte no implica una muerte exactamente, Chopper, solo estar dispuestos a morir. Luffy lucha a muerte siempre.</p><p>—¿Humo? —Kurohige ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad al ver como el cuerpo de Luffy había adquirido una tonalidad rosada, con vapor rodeándole.</p><p>—¡GOMU GOMU NO GATORINGU!</p><p>Y la verdadera batalla comenzó.</p><p>Muchas cosas se hablarían sobre ese día, muchos rumores correrían, mentiras, certezas, exageraciones y más, pero lo cierto es que fue una batalla espectacular que hizo estremecer incluso el propio mar. Los mismos tripulantes de Kurohige respetaron al joven capitán y la fuerza que tenía; y Zoro, Sanji y Chopper rayaron en orgullo ante el poder que Luffy desplegó, ante su temeridad, su ardor y su ímpetu descomunal. Incluso los habitantes de Water Seven se negaron a marcharse y a dejar que se lo llevaran sin luchar.</p><p>Ese día sería recordado por el mundo y por la historia como el desencadenante de algo que ni la marina, ni el gobierno, ni el propio Dragón que había empezado su lucha para liberar del yugo de la corrupción al mundo, podían haber adivinado jamás.</p><p>Luffy perdió la batalla pero ganó mucho más…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!<br/>Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten. No describiré la batalla porque no hay mucho material sobre el estilo de pelea de Kurohige y prefiero no arruinar el aire de misterio que Oda mismo dejó cuando se negó a mostrarnos la pelea de Ace y Kurohige XD.<br/>Besos, Bella.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Si tienen la fuerza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La última tanda de oscuridad acabó con todo, y Kurohige se alzó exuberante y jubiloso como el ganador. Había sido una batalla dura, más dura de la que incluso él imaginó siendo su contrincante un niño de diecisiete años, pero frente a él, frente a su oscuridad y poder, frente al hecho de proteger a sus nakamas, Monkey D. Luffy demostró más ferocidad y valor que cien hombres, y eso Kurohige lo respetaba. Había visto en el niño cosas que por muchas décadas vio, respetó y siguió en el viejo, cosas que le hicieron recordar tanto al comandante Ace… y entendió que ese niño tenía un destino incluso más grande que el de ellos dos. Sin embargo no podía dejarlo vivir, ni siquiera por respeto, ni siquiera por curiosidad.</p><p>La muerte de Mugiwara abriría el camino a su trono y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.</p><p><em>“Esto es entre nosotros dos. Un mano a mano, no toques a mis nakamas”</em>, pidió en cuanto comprendió que sería derrotado.</p><p><em>“Si ellos no son tan estúpidos para detenerme, entonces que así sea”,</em> aceptó. Por supuesto, ante todo era un pirata y cosas como el honor solo servían si le convenía. No tenía tiempo para jugar al héroe.</p><p>Se limpió la sangre del rostro con una sonrisa viciosa y a paso lento fue a donde Mugiwara había caído, más ensangrentado y en peor estado que él, aunque tan tranquilo como estaba parecía solo dormir…</p><p>
  <em>“Dijiste que no estabas aquí por Robin… todo lo que hiciste… lastimar al ossan, a Franky y al resto… todo es por mí ¿no? ¿Por qué? No te hice nada”.</em>
</p><p>—Esto solo se llama destino, Mugiwara. Tu mala suerte fue que yo me metiera en tu camino.</p><p>
  <em>“Si estás aquí por mi cabeza, está bien. Deja al resto en paz”.</em>
</p><p>Miró los alrededores de la isla que a pesar de los daños aún estaba en pie. Burgess como siempre se había entusiasmado y había querido hacer de las suyas, pero las órdenes de Mugiwara se respetaron bastante bien y sus hombres pudieron contener a los de él. Rio retorcidamente al recordarlos. Era tan triste como acababa todo para ellos.</p><p>Una tripulación sin un capitán ya no era una tripulación.</p><p>—No te preocupes, no necesito todo tu cuerpo, con tu cabeza me basta —dijo, sacando un cuchillo y alzando al joven pirata del suelo.</p><p>—¡SHISHI SONSON!</p><p>—¡FLAMGABE SHOT!</p><p>—¡Ahh, maldición! —gritó, retrocediendo mientras la sangre salpicaba de los cortes y la patada recibidas.</p><p>Observó con rabia a Zoro y Sanji que acababan de llegar. En cuanto sintieron a Luffy caer abandonaron la pelea sin importarles nada más, quizá aún no supieran lo que era el haki pero unidos como estaban a su capitán, el instinto les anunció la derrota del hombre al que seguían.</p><p>Su tripulación también regresó, y Kurohige les dirigió un ceño irritado.</p><p>—Son hombres dignos de temer —canturreó Lafitte, acomodando su sombrero.</p><p>—¡Los aplastaré! —rugió Burgess con ira. Estaba bastante golpeado, y aunque su nivel era superior a esos dos individualmente, juntos fueron imparables.</p><p>—Nadie dijo que destrozaras la ciudad, no vinimos aquí para saquear —le recordó Van Auge con pasmosa tranquilidad.</p><p>—Cierto, el premio en esta ocasión es más jugoso que el dinero, cof, cof…</p><p>—¡Maldito seas! —gritó Sanji con ira, tras dar una mirada a su capitán y ver el estado grave en el que se encontraba. Apenas podía reconocerlo de tanta sangre que lo bañaba.</p><p>—¡Mantén la cabeza fría, cocinero! —gritó Zoro a su vez, apretando los dientes.</p><p>—¡No me des órdenes!</p><p>—¡Basta ya! —El grito de Chopper los sobresaltó. En cuanto la batalla se puso lo suficientemente violenta Luffy condujo entre golpes a Kurohige lejos de los heridos. Chopper se había quedado atendiéndolos hasta que lo sintió, hasta que escuchó el estremecimiento en el aire y el silencio atroz (<em>ningún lugar donde Luffy estuviese era silencioso</em>). Entonces, perdiendo toda objetividad cogió su mochila y corrió hasta ese punto con el corazón agitado y desesperado. No estaba en condiciones de observar a sus compañeros gruñirse el uno al otro—. ¡No peleen!</p><p>—No tiene caso que hagas eso. —Kurohige gruñó cuando vio al animal acercarse a Mugiwara y atenderlo. ¿Era el doctor? Era una de las cosas más raras que había visto en el océano y eso que contempló toda la utopía barata de Big Mom—. Voy a matarlo.</p><p>—¡Cállate! —El grito de Chopper fue desgarrador, temblaba mientras sacaba sus instrumentos.</p><p>—Como si fuéramos a dejarte ponerle un dedo encima —masculló Zoro con desprecio.</p><p>—No vas a servir ni para alimento de peces —agregó Sanji, girando en su sitio con tal rapidez que su pierna se volvió roja.</p><p>—Mugiwara fue claro —dijo Kurohige con tranquilidad, su sonrisa fría aunque su interés por ellos dos era grande—. Un mano a mano. ¿Desobedecerán las órdenes de su capitán?</p><p>Ambos se tensaron un momento y miraron a Luffy con expresión impotente en el rostro. Habían sentido lo diferente que era Kurohige a cualquier otro oponente en cuanto le pusieron los ojos encima, pero Luffy era su capitán, Luffy había sido invencible y una parte de ellos (a pesar de sentir el peligro) quiso creer que vencería también en esa ocasión. Vieron el despliegue de su poder en primera fila a diferencia de la pelea en Enies lobby, y aquello no hizo más que consolidar el respeto que sentían por él, lo orgullosos que estaban de servir bajo su mando aunque se quejaban de sus decisiones estúpidas y su comportamiento infantil. Luffy era el hombre que se convertiría en el rey de los piratas y ese no sería su fin.</p><p>Ellos dejaron todo en sus manos, obedecieron fielmente sus órdenes deteniendo como podían a Burgess que fue el único lo suficientemente sádico para querer destrozar y matar todo lo que tenía a su paso, lo que realmente lo reconocieran o no había sido suerte. El resto de la tripulación de Kurohige se mantuvo apartada, indiferente y aburrida. Sin embargo, Luffy había caído y las órdenes ya se habían cumplido.</p><p>—El mano a mano terminó —declaró Zoro con frialdad—. Ganaste.</p><p>—Lo sé. —Kurohige rio con júbilo, casi podía palpar su sueño.</p><p>—Luffy cumplió su deber como capitán y respetamos eso. —El espadachín se posicionó y levantó sus espadas que brillaron con letalidad—. Ahora es nuestro turno.</p><p>—¿Creen que pueden ganarme? —se burló secamente—. Gané al capitán. No tienen la más mínima oportunidad, pequeños tontos.</p><p>—Cierra la boca, nunca podrás entenderlo —bramó Sanji, y corrió a él junto a su compañero.</p><p>Las palabras de Ace se repetían en la mente de ambos. Aunque existían cosas en Kurohige que se parecían a Luffy en una versión muy retorcida y oscura, nadie que traicionara a un nakama y a su capitán jamás podría realmente comprender los lazos de amistad y la predisposición a morir por una persona. Ellos estaban preparados, no se habían alzado para ganar sino para proteger a su capitán incluso si perdían la vida en el proceso.</p><p>Lamentablemente para ellos, Kurohige era más, muchísimo más poderoso y no tenía ningún tipo de moral que respetar.</p><p>—¡DIABLE JUMBE!</p><p>—¡KYUUTOURYUU…!</p><p>—Le dije que respetaría sus vidas si no se metían —resopló alzando ambas manos llenas de oscuridad—. Van a dar un paseo en el infierno ¡KUROUZU! ¡BLACKHOLE!!</p><p>—¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! —gritó Chopper, horrorizado al verlos ser succionados por el vórtice oscuro. Se encontraban muy magullados y su poder había disminuido en la pelea previa, aunque intentaron en vano escapar, ambos se desvanecieron en la nada gritando ante la mirada aturdida del reno.</p><p>—Ahora aléjate de Mugiwara, mapache. Tengo cosas que hacer —ordenó Teach, avanzando hacia él.</p><p>Chopper parpadeó en shock. Ese hombre había derrotado a Luffy, se había encargado de Sanji y Zoro en un segundo… ese hombre iba a matar a su capitán frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Tardó en reaccionar, sus casquitos temblando mientras una voluntad demente lo inundaba.</p><p>
  <em>“Luffy… vive, por favor”.</em>
</p><p>—¡RUMBLE! —Ni siquiera dudó al echarse las tres pastillas en la boca y masticarlas. Sabía que moriría y usó el último rastro de cordura observando el rostro de Luffy. No necesitaba más—. <strong>¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! </strong>—Al segundo siguiente la figurita adorable se había transformado en un monstruo gigantesco y aterrador que aulló al cielo con rabia y destrucción. Era una visión horrenda que podía parar más de un corazón, porque incluso si era Grand Line lo que veían no era algo cotidiano.</p><p>Kurohige se sobresaltó y boqueó.</p><p>—Pero ¿Qué demonios es eso? —gritó con genuina sorpresa, mirando al monstruo ir sobre ellos dando puñetazos a todo lo que encontraba delante. No parecía tener consciencia alguna, jadeaba mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus golpes haciendo temblar los alrededores, pero alguna forma había ignorado a Mugiwara tendido sobre las rocas.</p><p>El suelo se partió y Kurohige tuvo que retroceder mientras las olas se crispaban ante el movimiento de la tierra.</p><p>Van Auge se adelantó cuando Chopper los localizó y aulló furiosamente, intentando atacarlos.</p><p>—No te preocupes, capitán. Una bestia es una bestia —sentenció, alzando su escopeta y disparando—. Encuentra la paz, monstruo.</p><p>—¡GUAARRGHHHHH! —Chopper cayó de rodillas rugiendo con más ira ante el dolor. La bala le había dado directo en el pecho y la única razón por la que atravesó su corazón fue porque su piel era muy dura. Aunque el solo haber hecho que cayera ya hablaba bastante de la habilidad del pirata.</p><p>—Otra más —concluyó el francotirador de forma despiadada, apuntando, dispuesto a gastar toda su munición para enviar a esa cosa aberrante al infierno.</p><p>—¡STRONG… —Auge desvió la mirada a tiempo pero no pudo esquivar el golpe—… HAMER!</p><p>—Son tan problemáticos —tosió el doctor Q, viendo como Auge caía gruñendo medio inconsciente a su lado. En francotirador era sumamente letal en batallas a larga distancia, en cortas… era claro que le faltaba habilidad.</p><p>—Uno tras otro —rio Lafitte con diversión oscura—. Quizá debamos intervenir ya. Han pasado horas, estamos perdiendo tiempo.</p><p>—El gorila es nakama de Mugiwara. No lo toquen. —Franky retrocedió jadeando. Había recuperado la consciencia finalmente y lo primero que escuchó fue el aullido agonizante de Chopper. Lo recordaba perfectamente, él fue el primero que lo vio en esa forma durante la batalla de Enies Lobby.</p><p>Miró alrededor apretando la mandíbula con un sentimiento amargo y desolador en el pecho. Chopper seguía aullando furioso dando puñetazos que partían más y más las ya destrozadas tierras de Water Seven, y Mugiwara seguía completamente inconsciente. No sabía qué rayos había pasado luego de haber sido tragado por ese vórtice oscuro, pero no podía creer que ese hombre hubiese derrotado a Mugiwara…</p><p>—Joder, maldito Mugiwara —susurró, apretando los puños. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil, el aire le faltaba y moverse era doloroso—. ¿Cómo pudiste perder? —Aunque no era su nakama, Franky tenía tal fe en Luffy que esa derrota lo había trastornado. ¿Cómo podía protegerlo si él era más débil?</p><p>—Siempre hay alguien más poderoso en el mundo —le informó Kurohige, recuperándose del shock de la transformación de Chopper. Miró de reojo al monstruo que intentaba levantarse—. Tú no eres nakama de ellos, ¿no? Apártate, solo quiero la cabeza de Mugiwara.</p><p>—¿Estás diciendo que vas a cortarle la cabeza realmente? —preguntó Franky con furia, su rostro casi demoniaco mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pirata—. ¡¿Estás demente, cabrón?!</p><p>—Le ahorrará muchos problemas a los marines —rio el otro con simplicidad.</p><p>—¡GUARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!</p><p>—¡Alguien haga algo con ese monstruo! —gritó el pirata mayor harto—. ¡Me está poniendo de los nervios!</p><p>—Auge está fuera de juego por el momento —rio el doctor Q sin dejar de atenderlo—. Burgess, anda a macharlo si quieres.</p><p>—¡Claro!</p><p>—¡He dicho que no lo van a tocar! —gruñó Franky, interponiéndose en el camino del luchar que sonrió anchamente ante el reto.</p><p>Eso fue suficiente para que Kurohige aprovechara y alcanzara a Luffy, alzando el cuchillo que había recuperado. Franky gritó que se apartara pero estaba demasiado ocupado con Burgess que solo jugaba con él, y Chopper no lo hacía más sencillo porque sus gruñidos empezaban a remitir y su vida a desvanecerse…</p><p>—¡No, aléjate de Mugiwara!</p><p>—Presta atención aquí —se burló el luchador antes de estamparlo contra el suelo.</p><p>Kurohige alzó el cuchillo más y luego lo dejó caer con fuerza listo para rebanarle de una sola la garganta cuando un montón de brazos salidos literalmente de la nada se interpusieron, sangre salpicó violentamente contra su cara pero no fue de su rival. Antes de que pudiese gritar de rabia o sorpresa un cúmulo de nubes oscuras se alzaron sobre su cabeza, y más brazos lo apartaron del joven pirata, retorciéndolo sádicamente.</p><p>—¡SEIS FLEUR: CLUTCH!</p><p>—¡THUNDER BOLT: TEMPO!</p><p>Su grito se perdió entre el sonido de la lluvia de rayos que le impactaron y sus propios hueso al agrietarse entre la presa de Nico Robin.</p><p>—¡Lancen a Chopper al mar! ¡Rápido!</p><p>—¡Franky-aniki!</p><p>Los piratas de Kurohige levantaron la mirada con sorpresa al ver a los otros Mugiwara, habían regresado trayendo consigo a los gigantes que Burgess había enfrentado horas atrás, y toda una muchedumbre de carpinteros y civiles armados junto a la familia Franky.</p><p>Franky se liberó apenas de su oponente y con los últimos retazos de fuerza envió a Chopper al mar, donde cayó y se hundió con rapidez, su monstruosa transformación desvaneciéndose. Fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de perder la consciencia. Rápidamente alguien de la multitud saltó al mar tras el renito para sacarlo y ponerlo a salvo.</p><p>—¡Franky-aniki! ¡Vamos a ayudarlo!</p><p>—¡CHOPPER-KUN, RESISTE! —gritó Usopp sobre el hombro de Oimo—. ¡VENGA, A POR ELLOS! —pidió, señalando a los enemigos—. ¡QUE NO TOQUEN A LUFFY!</p><p>—¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO RÁPIDO, KARSEE!</p><p>—¡SI, VAMOS A PAGAR LA DEUDA DE ENIES LOBBY!</p><p>—¡No toques al chico del sombrero de paja! —gritaron los civiles—. ¡Es el salvador de Iceburg-san!</p><p>—¡Robin! —gritó Nami, señalando a Luffy.</p><p>—¡CIEN FLEUR: DELPHINIUM! —Cientos de brazos brotaron en fila del suelo descascarado y empujaron a Luffy hacia las mujeres a velocidad.</p><p>Nami lo recibió al instante, acunándolo contra su regazo, limpiándole como podía la sangre que le caía por el rostro, acariciando su cabello empapado de carmesí sin dejar de llorar.</p><p>Habían cumplido las órdenes o al menos lo intentaron. Nadie había querido marcharse hasta no saber el estado de Iceburg, a lo mucho alejaron a unos cuantos niños y ancianos, además de la lealtad por el alcalde la isla no tenía los medios suficientes para una evacuación de gran calibre. Tras el Aqua Laguna la mayoría de los barcos habían quedado inservibles y el Umi Resha estaba lejos de ser reparado, así que los carpinteros y civiles se armaron aun en contra de la opinión de los Mugiwara. En cuanto encontraron al alcalde y comprobaron que vivía, una parte se lo había llevado a otro lado de la ciudad para terminar de atenderlo, y el resto se empecinó en seguirlos. El rugido de Chopper ya había sido suficiente mala señal, y en cuanto llegaron a la zona de batalla por un segundo Nami, Robin y Usopp habían contemplado la escena sin respirar.</p><p>
  <em>Luffy había sido derrotado…</em>
</p><p>Afortunadamente Robin se recuperó primero y sus manos estaban llenas de heridas a causa de eso, pero no importaba. Moriría por Luffy si fuese necesario.</p><p>—¿Dónde están Zoro y Sanji? —preguntó Usopp mientras los gigantes corrían hacia la tripulación de Kurohige agitando sus armas con destreza. Ellos los recibieron con un coro de risas desagradables.</p><p>Los tres Mugiwara estaban intentando luchar contra la reacción natural de cualquiera al ver a la persona que más les importaba casi muerto, estaban intentando mantener la calma y tomar la situación de la mejor forma posible, pero ese pequeño lapsus de frialdad no iba a durar.</p><p>Usopp repasó todo el lugar buscando en vano al espadachín y al cocinero, una pequeña grieta naciendo en su pecho. Tragó saliva cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no estaban allí, de hecho era algo obvio, si hubiesen estado allí jamás habrían permitido que Kurohige se acercara tanto a Luffy. No solo eran la mitad de la fuerza ofensiva de la banda, también eran los más protectores de su capitán… sin ellos estaban perdidos, aunque en realidad todo estaba perdido desde el instante en que Luffy había sido derrotado.</p><p>Lentamente esa certeza comenzó a enredarse en sus pensamientos.</p><p>
  <em>Su capitán había sido derrotado.</em>
</p><p>El capitán era la fuerza de toda la tripulación, era la moral y el corazón de todos…</p><p>Luffy era su capitán, Luffy era su salvador, lo era todo. Y allí, en ese día, en ese instante, había caído y era evidente que no podrían protegerlo.</p><p>Las Mugiwara se tensaron, sus miradas llenas del horror de la comprensión.</p><p>—Usopp… —dijo Robin silenciosamente—. Llévate a Luffy de aquí.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Llévate a Luffy de aquí —repitió ella, respirando con dificultad a causa de la angustia. Lo observó—. Coge un bote y vete de aquí. ¡Ahora!</p><p>El francotirador tragó.</p><p>—¿Qué… estás queriendo decir? —preguntó débilmente—. ¡No puedo abandonarlos!</p><p>—Han derrotado a Luffy —dijo la arqueóloga con voz fría—. ¿Crees que vamos a durar? Incluso si morimos aquí por él… ¿Eso permitirá que viva?</p><p>Nami cerró los ojos y sus manos se crisparon sobre el cabello de su capitán. Todo eso debía ser una pesadilla. ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!</p><p>Los civiles y carpinteros corrieron también hacia los piratas. Robin no intentó detenerlos, podía ser cruel y ruin pero eso compraría más tiempo para el hombre que la había salvado, para la única persona que era ella sabía era más valiosa que mil vidas completas. Había sido tan feliz… había podido gritar que quería vivir, había encontrado personas que la amaban y nunca pensarían que sería una carga, y alguien a quien dedicar su vida… pero el sueño finalmente había terminado.</p><p>Nunca permitiría que la vida de Luffy sirviera como canje para un deseo tan perverso y degenerado… eso estaba más allá de cualquier cosa tolerable. Durante años había vivido temiendo al mundo, maldiciendo su propia supervivencia a causa del gobierno mundial, dejar que esa entidad tan horrorosa tomara el destino de Luffy sería algo que no se perdonaría jamás.</p><p>Sin importar si esa isla caía, sin importar si ellos morían… Luffy debía vivir lejos de la mano del gobierno. Pensar en su capitán bajo el peso que ella había soportado era algo terrible, alguien tan puro y lleno de fe y confianza como Luffy no podía ser contaminado por ellos… ¡Nunca!</p><p>Si debía morir entonces primero tenía que poder a salvo a su capitán, asegurar que viviera aunque la maldijera luego, no importaba en realidad. Robin moriría feliz incluso si Luffy se enfadaba con ella por haberlo puesto sobre todos. Si vivía podía seguir, podía superar esa pérdida y lograr lo que quisiera, si vivía Luffy cambiaría ese mundo corrupto…</p><p>Alguien le trajo a Chopper mientras Usopp la contemplaba atónito. El pequeño reno agonizaba y ella lo abrazó contra su pecho con dulzura, sin importarle mancharse de sangre. Quizá sería la última vez que estarían juntos.</p><p>—Ace nos dijo que cuidáramos de su hermano… —susurró Nami devastada, comprendiendo la situación tanto como Robin. Esa no había sido una batalla como ninguna de las que habían tenido, no era algo donde la derrota o la muerte solo era una lección. ¡Ese hombre había llegado para convertir a Luffy y su propia huella en el mundo en un juego de reyes y peones!-—. Si Luffy muere antes que nosotros… si Luffy muere de esta forma… ¿Podrás ver a Ace al rostro? ¿Podrás… querrás vivir, Usopp? —sollozó la muchacha.</p><p>Esa era la única opción que les quedaba. ¡Era lo único que podían hacer! ¡La vida de Luffy era más importante que sus sueños, que sus ambiciones, más importante que el resto del mundo incluso!</p><p>El tirador observó llorando, pálido como la muerte, a sus amigas. La certeza de lo que pasaría era recién más clara que nunca. Sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba brutalmente, cercenado por una fuerza imparable y destructiva. Habían llegado tan lejos para acabar de ese modo tan… despiadado.</p><p>¡Luffy no se merecía eso!</p><p>¿Por qué ese hombre no fijó su atención en otro?</p><p>¿Por qué él lo había abandonado? ¿Por qué demoró en pedir perdón?</p><p>—Pero yo… abandoné la tri-tripulación —exclamó entre el llanto— ¡Yo los abandoné! ¿Confían en mí?</p><p>—Solo… ¡Solo protege a Luffy! —pidió Nami llorando tanto como él—. ¡Llévalo de aquí! ¡Esto es Grand Line! ¡No importa cuán poderosos sean, en el mar no hay forma de que los encuentren!</p><p>—Yo… yo…</p><p>—¡Ahora, Usopp! —le gritó, levantándose y sacudiéndolo—. ¡DEJA DE TEMBLAR Y SACA A LUFFY DE ESTA ISLA!</p><p>—USTEDES… REALMENTE ME HAN HECHO ENFADAR… —Todos se tensaron al oír la voz turbia y sin un rastro de la risa desagradable. Kurohige se levantó, sacudiéndose el hollín, sus ojos inyectados en sangre—. ¡LIBERATION!</p><p>—Oh, dios… —dijo Nami horrorizada, soltando a Usopp.</p><p>Fue un largo segundo en que ella contempló la erupción repentina de oscuridad, edificios, barcos, armas y más explotando en el cielo antes de caer sobre ellos. En ese instante antes de ser aplastados su mirada se encontró con la de Robin que lloraba por primera vez desde lo de Enies Lobby, el grito de Usopp pareció ser tan lejano al igual que el grito del resto… ambas se miraron y luego a su capitán, Luffy seguía inconsciente y tan extraño como sonaba ellas estaban felices de que fuese así, de que no contemplara el fallo de ellos. Porque esa era su responsabilidad, porque eran tan débiles que ni siquiera podían protegerlo a pesar de que él nunca falló cuando se trató de ellos.</p><p>—Luffy… —murmuraron antes de que su visión se oscuriera.</p><p>El silencio que siguió a eso fue espeluznante. No se oía nada más que el mar, era como si todo hubiese muerto en ese lugar.</p><p>Kurohige hizo una mueca, eran pocas las veces que perdía la risa y no le gustaba.</p><p>—Capitán, es hora de irnos —dijo el doctor Q echándose a Auge sobre el hombro. La tripulación contempló el espectáculo detrás y sin parpadear—. Corta la cabeza de Mugiwara de una vez.</p><p>—Marutabane está en mal estado, debemos repararla completa —dijo Lafitte alegremente—. Hasta entonces usemos el barco que robamos. Estaremos en Marineford en cuatro días.</p><p>—Cuatro días para que todo comience —añadió Burgess, excitado.</p><p>No respondió, se levantó y apartó a base de fuerza bruta y oscuridad los escombros sin prestar mucha atención a los civiles vivos y muertos que aplastaba. El grito del de nariz larga hizo que los gigantes tomaran la mayor parte del daño, pero incluso así los débiles eran débiles y no se podía hacer nada. Encontró a Mugiwara tras unos minutos de búsqueda, enterrado entre escombros y con los cuerpos de las dos mujeres sobre él, al parecer hasta el último momento intentaron protegerlo.</p><p>—Es un hombre de goma… mujeres estúpidas —resopló.</p><p>—¡NITOURYUU: RASHOMON!</p><p>—¡CONCASSE!</p><p>—¡Joder, ¿por qué no se mueren de una vez?! —gritó, indignado, esquivando los ataques con precisión. A pesar de que tenía bastante daño acumulado, Kurohige era un veterano del Nuevo Mundo, había sobrevivido a batalles peores (verdaderas batallas) y los ataques de dos piratas novatos al borde de la inconsciencia no eran peligrosos para él.</p><p>Zoro y Sanji cayeron delante de Luffy, jadeando como si la vida se les fuese solo en ello. Apenas reconocieron las figuras ensangrentadas e inconscientes de sus compañeras. Usopp no estaba muy lejos junto a Franky, habían sido protegidos por los gigantes… no quedaba nadie más en pie, solo ellos que habían caído con los escombros…</p><p>—No hay… nada que podamos hacer —murmuró Zoro sonriendo con impotencia—… mi cuerpo ya no responde…</p><p>Sanji apretó la mandíbula con fuerza hasta sentir su propia sangre en la boca, apenas y podía enfocar el entorno. Rodeados de oscuridad total, navegando en la nada y los escombros, sus propias vidas parecían hacer sido absorbidas.</p><p>—No habrá advertencia esta vez —gruñó Kurohige—. Los mataré a todos.</p><p>—¿No hay nada que te impida llevarte la cabeza de Luffy? —preguntó entonces Zoro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo por voluntad y no por debilidad.</p><p>—Un nombre no se hace tan fácil, Cazador de Piratas —rio Kurohige con indiferencia—. He planeado esto por años… ¡Nada truncará mi ambición!</p><p>—Maldito cerdo —susurró Sanji.</p><p>—Entonces… ¡Llévate mi vida y no la de Luffy! ¡Sé que no valgo tanto como él pero estaba decidido a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo! ¡Debe ser suficiente! —suplicó, agachando la cabeza, tirando sus espadas a un costado.</p><p>Sanji quiso gritarle a él, y a Kurohige, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el último rio.</p><p>—¡No digas tonterías! —Reclamó sin compasión— ¡Es Mugiwara al que el gobierno quiere! ¡No importa cuán poderoso llegues a ser o la gran ambición que tengas, nunca vas a compararte a él!</p><p>—¡Lo sé! —respondió Zoro sin inmutarse— ¡Pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer!</p><p>—Hablas de ofrecer como si tuvieses alguna opción —gruñó Teach con diversión—. Son tan patéticos, un hombre debe saber cuándo rendirse.</p><p>—Ya lo dije, nunca vas a entenderlo —masculló Sanji sobresaltando a Zoro, el estado tan mal en que se encontraba lo había hecho olvidar que estaba a su lado. El cocinero se dejó caer al lado de su nakama riendo triste y amargamente, con otra persona quizá habría funcionado eso, con alguien honorable hubiese sido posible un acuerdo, pero no con el intento de hombre que estaba ante ellos.</p><p>Había estado a punto de discutir con Zoro sobre el hecho de que el imbécil debía vivir, y él podía morir por Luffy, pero ya era claro que no tenía caso. Se movió débilmente luchando para no perder la consciencia, y al mismo tiempo que Zoro se inclinó ante su enemigo. Parecía ser algo premeditado por ambos aunque en realidad cada uno actuaba por su cuenta.</p><p>Kurohige alzó una ceja.</p><p>Dos hombres con gran poder y grandes ambiciones acababan de tragarse su orgullo al inclinarse y suplicar por otra  vida. Incluso alguien como él podía comprender el gesto, aunque no significaba nada ni variaba su resolución.</p><p>—Esto es lo único que puedo hacer… para proteger al resto… para proteger a Luffy… si no puedo proteger la vida del capitán al que sirvo… ¿De qué sirve mi ambición? —preguntó Zoro sin más.</p><p>—Si no puedo impedir que te lo lleves perdona su vida —pidió Sanji controlando el desprecio que sentía por Kurohige. Suplicar por Luffy no importaba, pero hacerlo ante un hombre que no comprendía ni apreciaba el gesto del sacrificio era de lo peor.</p><p>—¡Toma mi vida y perdona la de Luffy! —suplicaron al mismo tiempo, hincándose ante él.</p><p>—Oh, oh, conmovedor —rio Lafitte, aunque su risa no era una burla sino una apreciación.</p><p>—Un obstáculo en nuestro camino —añadió el doctor al ver a su capitán reflexionar.</p><p>—Muy bien ¡Zehahaha! —decidió alegremente. En realidad no tenía nada personal contra Mugiwara, solo era un peldaño más en el camino que había trazado, vivo o muerto serviría para lo que quería—. Perdonaré la vida de Mugiwara pero igual lo llevaré al gobierno… si vive o muere después de eso ya no es cosa mía. —Se volvió a su tripulación que no estaba sorprendida ante su decisión— ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Traigan a esos dos!</p><p>Zoro y Sanji alzaron las cabezas para mirar al pirata sujetar a Luffy, apartando a Nami y a Robin sin delicadeza alguna.</p><p>Eso era todo lo que podían hacer, suplicar y observar cómo se llevaban a su capitán frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Algo dentro de ellos se quebró… eran tan débiles que ni sus vidas servían por la de Luffy.</p><p>—Si están dispuestos a ponerse en lugar de Mugiwara entonces estoy seguro que están dispuestos a sufrir su mismo destino. —El pirata veterano rio tétricamente al ver sus expresiones—. Habría sido mejor morir que ir a Impel Down… pero esa ha sido su decisión. ¡Los llevare al infierno! ¡Zehahahahaha! ¡VÁMONOS, CABRONES!</p><p>—¡SÍ!</p><p>Ninguno de los dos principales combatientes de los Mugiwara pudo oponerse, no tenía caso. En cuanto comprendieron que realmente no iba a matar a Luffy, cayeron al suelo y no se movieron más, ni para impedir ser llevados con brusquedad junto a Luffy a la gran prisión. Una parte de ellos se sentía más que satisfecha por eso, ya que no habían tenido el poder para proteger al hombre que respetaban entonces padecer su mismo destino era solo una pequeña parte del castigo que se merecían. Ni siquiera querían pensar en lo que se avecinaba…</p><p>
  <em>“No importa lo que pase en esta isla, ustedes nunca van a poner un dedo sobre Luffy”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡No tocarán a Luffy!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No van a llevarle nada al gobierno incluso si derrotan a Luffy. ¡No vamos a permitirlo aunque nos maten!”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Espero que tengan la fuerza para sostener esa afirmación”.</em>
</p><p>El recuerdo de esas palabras pareció una bofetada.</p><p>—L-Luffy…</p><p>—¿Uhm? —Kurohige dio un vistazo sobre su hombro mientras sus tripulantes subían al barco a Mugiwara y los otros.</p><p>Se sorprendió un poco al ver como los otros Mugiwara comenzaban a despertar, pero no se preocupó. No podían moverse, el solo respirar ya debía ser agotador.</p><p>—L-Luffy…</p><p>—Son más duros de lo que creí. Les daré ese mérito ¡hahahaha!</p><p>—No… Luffy. —La chica de cabello naranja fue la primera en levantarse. El palo azul entre sus dedos trémulos destellando aunque ella no parecía saber lo que hacía—. No… te lo lleves…</p><p>—Los débiles no tienen derecho a pedir nada —contestó con simplicidad. Miró al resto que intentaba levantarse, notando con alivio que Nico Robin aún vivía. Sería una mierda que la hubiese matado por error—. Si tanto quieren a Mugiwara ¿por qué no van por él?</p><p>—¡Capitán, ya es hora!</p><p>Sonrió de forma perversa. Solo había perdonado la vida Mugiwara por la lealtad de sus subordinados, ni siquiera él podía ignorar eso, pero a la larga le traería más beneficio que nada. Impel Down era sagrada así como Marineford, así como había sido Enies Lobby hasta que fue profanada, y se preguntó al mirar el rostro lleno de pena, conmoción y horror de los Mugiwara ¿qué serían capaces de hacer para reparar aquel día?, ¿qué harían para que el mundo comprendiera que morirían o matarían por Mugiwara no Luffy?</p><p>Estaba ansioso por verlo, no podía negarlo.</p><p>Quería el trono del rey, pero también buenos rivales para aplastar y consolidar su poder, y de sobrevivir Mugiwara sería alguien que daría la mejor batalla, quizá incluso más que el comandante Ace.</p><p>—Destino, suerte, honor… —tarareó con la sonrisa más repugnante que nadie vería—. Este chico es interesante. ¡VENGA POR ÉL SI TIENEN LA FUERZA! ¡ZEHAHAHAHAHA! —Y con esas palabras se fue, tirando el sombrero de paja tras él.</p><p>—¡NO! —Nami y Usopp se levantaron entre tropezones—. ¡NOOO!!! ¡LUFFY!!!</p><p>El grito fue tan agudo que pareció hacer vibrar el mismo aire, el grito más horrible y espantoso que se escucharía en el mar, tan devastador como las nubes de tormentas que se habían ido acumulado sobre toda la isla como un manto, generando una lluvia de rayos que tostó todo lo que estaba al alcance durante minutos completos… pero el barco ya estaba demasiado lejos para ser alcanzado.</p><p>Teach contempló el despliegue de poder con sorpresa, la luz de los rayos iluminando sus rasgos… y no muy lejos de él, en los barcos de evacuación de Water Seven, los mismos habitantes contemplarían a su isla derrumbarse con la boca abierta de pavor.</p><p>—Eso ha sido peligroso —dijo Kurohige para sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos ante la brutal tormenta que caía sobre la isla sin piedad. Solo había visto algo parecido en su vida y fue a manos de Big Mom. Recordó a la chica de cabello naranja y su destellante bastón azul ¿cómo había hecho eso? ¿Realmente tenía tanto poder o solo fue la impotencia y del dolor del momento?</p><p>Decidió no preocuparse, tenía más cosas en las que concentrarse. Su presa respiraba levemente.</p><p>Finalmente podía ver el ocaso del reinado de Shirohige.</p><p>Rio con el sonido de la tormenta de fondo.</p><p>El barco se alejó hasta que solo fue un punto y luego nada. Y Robin, Usopp, Franky y Nami miraron en silencio, en shock, como si no quisiesen comprender lo sucedido. El olor a carne quemada, a sangre, lluvia, cenizas acompañó su fracaso. Pudieron haber pasado horas, días, semanas, meses, años, siglos o milenios, y nunca hubiesen notado la diferencia. Solo Chopper se mantenía ignorante en su estado agónico e inconsciente, solo Chopper no podía sentir aun su corazón desgarrado.</p><p>La isla misma se hundió poco a poco, el agua salda se filtró más, consumiendo las bases, engullendo los canales y los escasos caminos. Los edificaron cayeron, y las personas que tuvieron la suerte y rapidez de esconderse de los rayos, miraron el panorama con lágrimas.</p><p>Oscureció y se aclaró de nuevo pero los Mugiwara no se movieron ni cuando el barco de Garp atracó, y el vice-almirante y Aokiji fueron a ellos, caminando sobre los ríos de sangre y los cuerpos, exigiendo saber qué había pasado.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada, solo miraron el horizonte con el rostro en blanco… llorando.</p><p>Se habían llevado a su capitán frente a sus ojos y ellos no pudieron evitarlo.</p><p>Se llevaron a Luffy y ellos seguían vivos.</p><p>¿Por qué estaban vivos?</p><p>¿POR QUÉ?</p><p>Esa había sido la misma pregunta que se hicieron Zoro y Sanji mientras llegaban a Marineford, oyendo el murmullo excitado de los marines, la sentencia rápida, y luego siendo echados a Impel Down. El último vistazo que tuvieron de Luffy fue cuando se lo llevaron a rastras luego del baño hirviendo, cuando les preguntó si estaban bien.</p><p>Había sido derrotado y ellos no pudieron protegerlo, sin embargo lo único que le interesó fue el bienestar de ellos.</p><p>Hasta el último seguía siendo un capitán muy estúpido.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —Sanji repitió la pregunta de forma vacía cuando volvió al presente, intentando que su mente no se rompiera más.</p><p>Reiju se mantuvo inexpresiva.</p><p>—Nosotros le fallamos —respondió, levantando la mirada a la nada, replicando el mismo pensamiento que sus nakamas habían tenido, la misma desesperación.</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Por qué estaban vivos si no tuvieron la fuerza para protegerlo?!”.</em>
</p><p>—¡Somos…DÉBILES!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hi!<br/>Con esto se termina el recuerdo de la batalla y se regresa al presente :3. Espero les guste este capítulo y tenga la suficiente emoción.<br/>Estuve escribiendo también otras cosas, tengo algunas ideas para nuevos fics cuando acabe este, espero puedan leerlos y juzgar si les interesa.<br/>Por cierto, siempre se me olvida, tengo una página en Facebook con mi nickname: Bella Scullw. Por estos meses no he publicado mucho, pero pronto lo retomaré, si desean visitar están bienvenidos.<br/>Eso es todo.<br/>Besos, Bella.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Es la guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Días antes que Sanji se reencontrara con su familia biológica, días antes que recordara todo lo sucedido, la noticia de la ejecución del pirata novato que le declaró la guerra al mundo había causado más que una sola momentánea impresión. Sanji en su celda, lejos del mundo, encerrado y sometido a interrogaciones y torturas diarias no podía saber lo que eso desencadenaría y la tormenta que se desataría en los mares a causa de Luffy.</p><p>Los murmullos se habían alzado en todos lados. Existían muchas personas que entendían cómo funcionaba el mundo y el poder, y la noticia simplemente no tenía sentido a sus ojos.</p><p>Smoker mordía sus habanos sin comprender, había perseguido a Mugiwara desde el East Blue hasta Grand Line y conocía su fuerza, su temeridad y su potencial, no podía negarlo.  Él mejor que nadie entendía lo peligroso que era Monkey D. Luffy y lo imparable que sería de no ponerle un alto a tiempo, pero Marineford no dejaba de ser una exageración en ese punto.</p><p>Tashigi a su lado tampoco sabía que pensar. Todos los altos rangos habían sido llamados a la base de la marina con urgencia pues se les solicitaba para escoltar y defender Marineford durante la ejecución. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué iba a pasar en la ejecución de un novato? No estaban hablando de alguien importante, era solo un novato con menos de medio año en el mar y unas cuantas proezas infames. Sí, de vivir y seguir su camino llegaría el día en que Mugiwara estaría a la altura de tal acción, pero aún no, aún era demasiado pronto y todo tan extraño.</p><p>Y ellos no eran los únicos contrariados.</p><p>En el archipiélago Sabaondy, nueve novatos con recompensas superiores a cien millones habían llegado casi en la misma línea de tiempo y, aguardando su momento para ingresar al Nuevo Mundo, hacían de las suyas en el lugar cuando la noticia llegó.</p><p>—¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! —Los periódicos fueron lanzados a todos lados sin distinción por los repartidores. La gran noticia era tan impactante como desconcertante que lo único que importaba era que el mundo lo supiera.</p><p>Eustass Kid alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa extraña.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya —comentó—. Es una lástima, habría querido ver de primera mano cuan loco estaba…</p><p>—Capitán, ¿no es extraño? —Preguntó Killer—. Una ejecución en Marineford…</p><p>—Lo sé. —Kid entrecerró los ojos—. No es normal, ¿qué estará planeando el gobierno?</p><p>—¡Algún día pagarán por todas sus estupideces! —Juró Jewelry Bonney haciendo una pausa en su almuerzo—. Maldito gobierno… y estúpido Mugiwara. ¿Qué mierda esperaba que pasara?</p><p>—Esto es lo que sucede cuando se meten con el gobierno —sentenció Capone Bege con frialdad, aunque su mirada era calculadora.</p><p>—Mugiwara-ya… —Trafalgar Law miró a la nada de forma pensativa—. Un D. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que el gobierno te teme?</p><p>—Un final tan abrupto para tan temible pirata —sonrió Urouge.</p><p>—La sombra de la muerte no está en él —murmuró Basil Hawkins, moviendo sus cartas.</p><p>—¡Apapapapa! Esto es bastante inesperado. Golpe por golpe ¿eh?... pero es extraño, definitivamente extraño —rio Scratchmen Apoo.</p><p>—Esto no es anormal, es simplemente ridículo —dijo Drake a sus hombres que miraban su rostro fruncido de incredulidad y desconcierto—. Es solo un novato, no hay modo alguno que sea digno de una ejecución pública en Marineford. Si quisieran matarlo, Impel Down basta y sobra. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —añadió para sí mismo—. Es como si… estuviesen pidiendo una guerra… pero ¿A quién?</p><p>La respuesta estaba en Baltigo.</p><p>Dragón había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos, y, a lado de él, la expresión de Sabo era imposible de descifrar. El resto de los revolucionarios solo miraban la noticia con frialdad, traduciendo el mensaje del gobierno.</p><p>Era más que claro que nunca. No iban a ejecutar a ese niño por ser un pirata, ni siquiera por haber lanzado una declaración de guerra, la verdad cruda y sincera era que sería asesinado por la sangre que llevaba en las venas.</p><p>—Así que —Uno habló con voz helada— están pidiéndonos la guerra.</p><p>—Usando a Luffy como carnada. —Koala miró con temor a Sabo, la familiaridad con la que había usado el nombre del pirata no era nada comparada con su aura aterradora. Él alzó la mirada oscurecida, apretando los dientes como un animal. Nadie lo había visto jamás tan enfadado—. ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! —gritó, antes de abandonar Baltigo con una exhalación.</p><p>—¡Sabo-kun!</p><p>—¡Sabo!</p><p>—¡COMANDANTE!</p><p>No se pudo impedir su partida así que su escuadrón solo pudo seguirlo. Dragón miró el lugar por donde había desaparecido con una mirada calculadora y sospechosa pero no hizo ni dijo nada más al respecto.</p><p>—Llamen a los comandantes —ordenó antes de encerrarse en su habitación, causando un completo revuelo. Llamar a los comandantes era iniciar una cuenta hacia atrás…</p><p>Pero así como se ordenó, se cumplió. Los revolucionarios de los cinco mares eran informados y, mientras la revelación del hijo de su infame líder se esparcía en la organización, los espías de la armada comenzaban a entender y conectar el revuelo en diferentes países y reinos.</p><p>En Arabasta hubo una conmoción en palacio y ni siquiera Igaram tuvo la fuerza suficiente para intentar hacer algo. El rey Cobra se había sumido en silencio sombrío sentado en su trono mientras los guardias y sirvientes cuchicheaban en voz baja las noticias que había traído el periódico. Era difícil ignorar el rostro sonriente del chico del sombrero de paja y el titular que anunciaba su ejecución pública en la sede de la marina siete días a partir de ese momento.</p><p>Pirata o no, el chico había salvado a su princesa y Arabasta sin pedir ninguna retribución. Se había quedado en palacios unos días antes de partir armando fiestas, alboroto y dejando tras sí una gran calidez y una paz que todos habían creído perdida.</p><p>Si no eran capaces de sentir algo simplemente no eran humanos.</p><p>Los piratas representaban toda la malicia y depravación del mundo, eran despiadados, asesinos y más… pero ese niño era todo lo contrario. Aunque se llamase pirata, la palabra no tuvo significaba alguno para las personas de palacio hasta que la realidad se les estrelló en la cara.</p><p>Monkey D. Luffy era un pirata, un criminal a los ojos del mundo, e iba morir por ese delito.</p><p>Y el mundo de Vivi acababa de hacerse añicos.</p><p>Kohza, que se había mantenido a su lado desde que se anunció su captura y traslado a la gran prisión, tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía cómo serenar a Vivi que estaba conmocionada. Nunca vio a la tripulación de Mugiwara, pero escuchó bastante de ellos y las hazañas que realizaron por el país al que él amaba.</p><p>Igaram miró de uno a otro con una mezcla de pena e impotencia. Todos en palacio odiaban ver a la princesa sufrir.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —Vivi finalmente habló con voz temblorosa, su rostro aún seguía pálido y turbio—. ¿Ejecutarlo en Marineford?... es… es solo —tragó con fuerza—. ¡Es solo un pirata novato! ¡¿Por qué harían algo así?!</p><p>—Ha declarado la guerra al gobierno… —respondió Igaram, consternado, aunque ni él creía eso. Era cierto que siendo pirata y realizando algo tan osado su castigo sería radical, pero si Crocodile no fue ejecutado por casi destruir un reino completo y buscar un arma ancestral para ir contra el gobierno, Mugiwara no Luffy menos.</p><p>—Hay algo más… —susurró la princesa casi sin voz, levantando la mirada desenfocada por las lágrimas— ¡Quiero hablar con el gobierno!</p><p>—¿Qué? —espetaron todos, alertas.</p><p>—¡Vivi! —demandó Kohza, frustrado. Quería entenderla, pero estaba perdiendo perspectiva.</p><p>—¡Princesa! —lloró Igaram al notar su resolución.</p><p>La pena y conmoción de Vivi empezaba a transformarse en una lenta rabia homicida que él solo vio cuando el plan de Crocodile quedó al descubierto. Era el dolor convertido en furia de una princesa llorando por el pueblo que amaba y estaba siendo destruido indiscriminadamente. En ese momento no era diferente, para Vivi el hombre que la salvó y tendió la mano cuando había perdido toda esperanza era tan precioso como su reino.</p><p>E Igaram lo entendía, lo sabía, él había presenciado el suceso… pero si Luffy se marchó en silencio fue para protegerla, para que nadie conociera sus lazos y la condenaran a causa de eso.</p><p>No podía tirar ese sacrificio a la basura en un instante…</p><p>—¡Ahora! —ordenó, llorosa—. ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!</p><p>—¡Vivi-sama, por favor…! —Suplicó, dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas—. ¡No…!</p><p>—Déjala. —La atención cambió al rey, y más de uno creyó haber escuchado mal, aunque la serenidad sombría que él exhalaba confirmaba aquella orden. Tenía la espalda rígida y los puños apretados, observando con intensidad a su única hija, su heredera, la pequeña en la que puso todo su amor y esperanza para hacer prosperar el reino que amaban—. Si eso es lo que quiere, déjala.</p><p>—¡Rey! —gritó Igaram, horrorizado. Chaka y Pell solo cerraron los ojos sin intervenir ni un poco.</p><p>Kohza los imitó intentando controlar sus emociones, ya una vez se había dejado llevar y fue usado como un peón por el hombre que casi arruinó su nación.</p><p>—Padre, gracias.</p><p>—¿Estás completamente segura de lo que harás? —preguntó el rey con simplicidad. Su tono era distante y extrañamente frío, no era la voz de un padre sino del soberano de un reino que recién empezaba a recuperarse de una tragedia casi irremediable.</p><p>—No —contestó Vivi con honestidad, su voz aun temblorosa y débil—. Amo Arabasta, haría cualquier cosa por este reino, me quedé aquí aunque parte de mi corazón se desgarró cuando mis nakamas se fueron —tragó saliva mientras la miraban, hilillos de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y ellos pudieron sentir el dolor que aquella elección le causó—. Prometí que sería una buena princesa, una buena reina, que no dejaría que nada le pasara a Arabasta de nuevo… por ti, padre, por mi madre, por el pueblo, por Luffy-san… para no insultar el legado de nuestros ancestros ni el sacrificio que ellos hicieron al poner sus vidas en juego. Pero… pero… esto no tiene sentido… puedo aceptar… puedo aceptar su sentencia en Impel Down —dijo con voz estrangulada—… puedo aceptar su muerte cuando llegue el momento. Luffy-san ha elegido un camino muy peligroso que le dará toda la libertad del mundo y que también le conseguirá enemigos mortales. Morirá algún día, lo sé, lejos de aquí, en el mar que tanta ama… y será feliz… pero ¿Marineford? ¡No será una ejecución, será un espectáculo para el mundo! —lloró ya sin intentar contenerse. Llevó sus manos al rostro y Kohza se vio obligado a sujetarla, bridándole un consuelo algo mecánico, algo resignado.</p><p>—Vivi —susurró mientras ella se negaba a derrumbarse por completo.</p><p>—Así que ¿vas a pedir por su vida? —preguntó Cobra sin inmutarse aún ante las lágrimas de su hija.</p><p>—No, quiero saber: ¿por qué? ¿Qué pecado tan terrible ha cometido para que le hagan eso? —Exigió la princesa con fiereza—. ¡Quiero que me digan la verdad! ¡Si algo de lo que realizó es realmente tan atroz para merecer esa sentencia cerraré los ojos y olvidaré todo!</p><p>—¿Crees… crees que hizo algo que no fue expuesto a la luz? —preguntó el rey, frunciendo el ceño. No se imaginaba a ese niño alegre y confiado haciendo algo lo suficientemente horroroso para merecer ese castigo. Ni siquiera Enies Lobby era realmente malo, la isla judicial carecía de imparcialidad y para él eso era corrupto.</p><p>—No. —La respuesta no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Conozco a Luffy-san, lo sé.</p><p>—¿Entonces cuál es tu objetivo?</p><p>—Quiero que me digan qué es tan terrible a los ojos del gobierno mundial, que acto les parece tan imperdonable… lo juzgaré sin poner mis sentimientos de por medio y decidiré como actuar.</p><p>—¿Eres consciente de lo que implica eso para Arabasta? —preguntó Kohza ante el silencio del rey.</p><p>Ella se estremeció débilmente pero asintió.</p><p>—Sé que hacer.</p><p>—Entonces… supongo que no hay más que decir —declaró el joven, soltándola. Miró a su amiga con dureza—. Sigues siendo la princesa, tu deber es proteger este reino, confío en ti.</p><p>—Kohza… —susurró Vivi, conmovida y aterrada a la vez.</p><p>—No hagas nada estúpido, Vivi. Si quieres hablar con el gobierno, está bien, solo protege Arabasta hasta el final, es lo único que te pido. No tengo derecho a recriminarte, ese pirata salvó el reino, tienes el derecho a preguntar por él.</p><p>—¡Kohza! —gritó Igaram, desesperado—. ¡No se supone que debes apoyarla!</p><p>—Deja que haga lo que crea conveniente —ordenó el rey con voz implacable, levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia su joven hija.</p><p>Kohza retrocedió automáticamente. Vivi tembló pero no vaciló, dejó que su padre llegara a su altura y pusiera una mano sobre su hombro.</p><p>—Desde que naciste tu madre y yo pusimos todo nuestro amor en ti y te educamos para que vivieras, pensaras y murieras como una princesa. Eso significaba vivir y respirar solo por este reino, para que lo amaras y nunca pensaras en tu deber como una carga… quiero creer que aprendiste a amar al reino por elección y no por obligación. Este es el lugar donde naciste, hija, el lugar donde creciste, el lugar donde viven cientos de personas que dependen de nosotros, que ríen, lloran, aman, viven, odian y perdonan… esto es Arabasta, tu reino, cuídalo.</p><p>Vivi contuvo al aliento con el alma en un hilo, sus ojos absortos en los de su padre.</p><p>—Ese muchacho hizo todo para proteger lo que amabas y las palabras nunca serán suficiente para agradecer el acto desinteresado que hizo. —El rey dejó escapar un suspiro triste y comprensivo al recordar algo que jamás iba a olvidar incluso en la muerte, algo que quedó grabado a fuego en su cerebro: Crocodile atravesando capas de cemento, volando hacia el cielo, derrotado de esa forma tan increíble y brutal por un pirata que se negaba a caer y todo por proteger a un país que no conocía pero que Vivi amaba con toda su alma—. Sé lo que vale Mugiwara no Luffy, Vivi. Es una persona excepcional como tú misma expresaste, y sé que no puedo ni tengo derecho a detenerte, solo te pido lo mismo que Kohza: protege Arabasta en lo posible. No voy a reprocharte lo que hagas de ahora en adelante, tanto si la respuesta te satisface o te indigna—. Acarició el rostro de su joven hija con lágrimas de orgullo y dolor—. Solo tenías catorce años cuando te infiltraste en Baroque Works, y yo fui un padre y un rey que no pudo proteger a su hija y a su reino…</p><p>—¡Majestad! —protestó el resto.</p><p>—Silencio —ordenó. Volvió su mirada a Vivi que se mordía el labio inferior con pena, esperando a que él terminara lo que tenía que decir. Sonrió suavemente, a pesar de su juventud ciertamente ella se comportaba a la altura de su posición—. No pretendo auto-compadecerme ni que cargues con mis errores, ya acepté y me reconcilié con el pasado porque es necesario el presente y el futuro para progresar. Soy un rey y tú eres una princesa, y esos títulos conllevan una obligación… no fuimos lo suficientemente capaces en aquel entonces pero obtuvimos ayuda y dar la espalda a nuestro salvador sería ruin.</p><p>Todos escucharon en silencio, sabían que ese discurso era importante, que no era dicho solo por decir y que el rey había meditado profundamente la petición de su hija. Ni siquiera Igaram pudo protestar más, aunque lloraba tanto de impotencia como de profundo pesar.</p><p>—No soy quien para medir el valor de una persona ni para afirmar que un reino vale más que una sola vida. A veces el amor nos ciega, a veces una sola persona puede cambiar el curso de la historia y del mundo entero. Haz tus elecciones, hija, y no te arrepientas. No dudes ni temas por nosotros.</p><p>—Padre…</p><p>—Si puedes mantener al reino a salvo está bien, si no es así… sé que el sacrificio valdrá la pena. —Le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza como cuando era una niña, luego se fue con Chaka y Pell siguiéndole fielmente.</p><p>Igaram mordió un pañuelo sollozando ante el gran hombre que era su rey, y Vivi en su sitio no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la nada, aturdida.</p><p>—Vivi.</p><p>Ella giró a mirar a Kohza que la observaba a la vez con preocupación.</p><p>—¿Por qué… s-siento que voy a destruir mi reino? —preguntó lastimosamente.</p><p>Él suspiró con frustración y caminando a ella la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que le hizo perder la respiración. Todo era tan doloroso que Vivi solo pudo aferrarse a su amigo dejando escapar su llanto desconsolado.</p><p>—¡No quiero… no q-quiero que nada le suceda a Arabasta! —explicó, desesperada.</p><p>—Lo sé —respondió Kohza, cerrando los ojos—. Lo sé, Vivi.</p><p>—Kohza —suplicó.</p><p>—Nada le sucederá a Arabasta —le juró, pasándole una mano por la nuca con dulzura y acariciándole el cabello, deseando que aquello fuese un sueño. Viéndola así no podía culparla pasara lo que pasara—. Haz lo que tienes que hacer, protege a Arabasta hasta donde alcance tu fuerza… después déjanos a nosotros decidir.</p><p>Ella lloró con más fuerza, sabía que estaban apoyándola, dándole permiso para arruinar el reino por un hombre si era necesario, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor, sentía que le estaban arrancando el corazón.</p><p>¿Por qué había tenido que acabar así? Impel Down era un lugar terrible y su acceso prácticamente imposible, aun así algo dentro de ella quiso esperar, segura que los demás sacarían un milagro de los dedos como Luffy hacía a menudo. El problema era que Luffy era la fuerza de la tripulación, debido a su influencia ellos aprendieron a realizar locuras tremendas sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría por un Shichibukai o atacaría la isla judicial? Vivi lo aprendió viajando con ellos, ella sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa y que Luffy estaría allí para respaldarla y protegerla, que no tenía que temer a nada, que nadie podría detenerlos… así se sentían los Mugiwara, la fe por su capitán era ilimitada. Pero ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con ellos fuera de Zoro y Sanji. ¿Estaban vivos? Y de estarlo ¿Cómo podrían sacar a Luffy de la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo en siete días? ¿Cómo podían evitar que fuese ejecutado en el cuartel general de la marina donde vivían personas inconmensurablemente más que fuerte que ellos?</p><p>Sentía que se ahogaba en la desesperación y, aun así, a pesar del rechazo que sentía por sí misma, ya había tomado una decisión.</p><p>Solo por una vez, solo por esa vez, si tenía la fuerza… quería hacer algo por el hombre que la ayudó tanto.</p><p>Más tarde, mirando las estrellas desde su habitación, abstraída en el dolor y el vacío recibió una llamada que no esperaba.</p><p>—¿Princesa Vivi?</p><p>Miró a Terracotta con desconcierto ante la voz que salía del Denden Mushi. La mujer le había traído al pequeño animal anunciando que era una llamada inter-islándica* muy importante. Como reino afiliado al gobierno mundial, tenían muchos Denden Mushi para comunicarse en caso de emergencia con algún rey, pero rara vez se usaban. Los soberanos tendían a ser muy obsesivos y no deseaban desarrollar sus habilidades sociales, con el Reverie cada cuatro años les bastaba.</p><p>El Denden Mushi que tenía frente a ella correspondía al reino de Drum, y la voz era de aquel amable y honrado hombre que conoció en su corta estancia.</p><p>—¿Dalton? —murmuró, sorprendida.</p><p>—Sí, soy Dalton —respondió con amabilidad—. No me equivoqué, ¿cierto? Te conocía, Vivi-san o mejor dicho Nerfertari Vivi, princesa heredera del reino de Arabasta.</p><p>—No tiene caso seguir mintiendo —repuso, intentando ser cortés—. Sí, soy Nefertari Vivi, princesa heredera del trono de Arabasta. ¿Por qué…?</p><p>—Bueno, ocurrieron muchas cosas luego de su partida. Ahora soy el rey del reino de Sakura, —lo oyó reír levemente con cariño—. El nombre está inspirado en los cerezos del doctor Hiruluk, un nuevo renacer para este país lejos del recuerdo de Wapol.</p><p>Vivi sabía que de ser otro momento aquella noticia la haría estallar en alegría, sin embargo lo único que pudo ofrecer fue una leve y apagada sonrisa y una escueta felicitación.</p><p>—Me alegro por ustedes, sé que serás un rey justo.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Hubo un breve silencio. Terracotta se movió, inquieta. Las llamadas de esa índole eran muy extrañas y cualquier error podría producir una brecha entre reinos, no obstante Vivi no estaba preocupada, conocía el carácter de Dalton.</p><p>—No creo que no conozcas la razón por la que he llamado…</p><p>Vivi suspiró.</p><p>—No estoy relacionada con los Mugiwara —dijo en automático.</p><p>—Princesa, leí las noticias sobre Arabasta pero sé que Mugiwara no Luffy fue quien derrotó al Shichibukai y devolvió la paz a tu reino tal como hizo con el nuestro. No tienes que estar a la defensiva, es un pirata pero salvó nuestras vidas, sería ingrato simplemente desentenderse de lo que está sucediendo.</p><p>Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, absteniéndose de llorar más.</p><p>—No podía estar segura —susurró—. ¿Realmente…?</p><p>—Sé que es algo inverosímil —aceptó el hombre con un suspiro cansado—, aunque no se puede negar lo evidente. Ese pirata nos salvó la vida. Sé que nos los conocí mucho pero este reino estaría sometido por una tiranía de no ser por ellos.</p><p>Mientras su princesa recobraba el ánimo y la alegría, Terracotta observaba todo con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. El palacio había estado en silencio cuando la princesa se encerró todo el día luego de solicitar una audiencia con algún representante del gobierno, acción que tomaría unos días en ser aceptada. Sin embargo era tan insólito como esperanzador  oír a otra persona preocupada por el pirata, especialmente a un rey… por primera vez ella empezaba a sentir que el peso que había oscurecido palacio se aligeraba.</p><p>—Sé que hay algo más —dijo Vivi, frunciendo el ceño, el color volviendo a sus mejillas—. No creeré que lo sentenciaron a una ejecución así solo por Enies Lobby.</p><p>—La doctora Kureha tampoco lo cree —confió Dalton—. Es algo muy radical para un solo delito conocido. No sé qué más hicieron en su viaje pero no parece del tipo que realizaría algo digno de tal condena.</p><p>—Es un D., punto, ha nacido con estrella el niño pero se topó con su igual antes de tiempo. —La voz cambió a una más dura y casi desinteresada. La doctora Kureha se apoderó del Denden Mushi haciendo a un lado al recién estrenado rey, Vivi pudo escuchar las voces de protestas de los aldeanos exigiéndole más respeto a su soberano—. Niña, ese reino tuyo y este son poderosos aliados del gobierno mundial, tienen historias de siglos, un paso en falso desestabilizará para siempre esa corrupta organización para bien o para mal.</p><p>—Doctora Kureha, por favor… —Dalton intentó obtener de nuevo el control del Denden Mushi.</p><p>—Solicité una audiencia con el gobierno. —Su declaración tuvo la virtud de terminar con la pequeña riña al otro lado.</p><p>Escuchó a la vieja doctora silbar con diversión oscura, Dalton, por otro lado, se quedó sumido en silencio por un momento, cuando habló había comprensión en su voz.</p><p>—No llamé para obtener un consuelo entre reinos salvados por ese muchacho —aclaró con amabilidad—. También quiero hacer algo pero no se me ocurre qué.</p><p>Vivi miró a un costado de su gran habitación, notando apenas como Igaram, Chaka, Pell y su padre se asomaban levemente a espiar. A todos les había intrigado la llamada del antiguo reino de Drum, en especial cuando no fue para el rey sino para la princesa. El rey Cobra y el rey Wapol no tenían una buena historia destrás, y aunque habían sido notificados vagamente de un cambio de rey no sabían quién era y si podían confiar en él. La actitud opaca del rey Cobra había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por la actitud mamá gallina sobreprotectora al instante.</p><p>La princesa los ignoró en lo que pudo.</p><p>—Sé que esto puede destruir mi reino…</p><p>—Pero de no ser por ese chico no existirían reinos para salvar o destruir —completó Dalton, y Vivi sintió su corazón serenarse un poco. Solo ese hombre podía comprenderla realmente ya que compartían el mismo amor a su país y la misma angustia por el destino de su salvador.</p><p>—¿Crees que es lo correcto?</p><p>—No lo sé —contestó sinceramente—. Es un pirata.</p><p>Vivi sonrió cariñosamente.</p><p>—No cualquier pirata, será el rey.</p><p>Hubo otro silencio pero esa vez fue cómodo.</p><p>—No merece morir de esa forma —dijo Dalton después de un rato—. He visto como son las ejecuciones, pueden convertirse en actos bárbaros. Un simple bandido es ahorcado por una hogaza de pan y la gente clama por su sangre mientras agoniza. Las ejecuciones públicas son solo un show.</p><p>—En Marineford se convertirá en un show para el mundo —murmuró Vivi con incertidumbre. El mundo reiría y pediría que la muerte de Luffy fuese lenta y dolorosa, e incluso luego su cuerpo sería exhibido como un trofeo. No podía soportar el pensamiento.</p><p>—¿Cuál es la razón por la que solicitaste la audiencia? ¿Pedirás indulto por sus actos?</p><p>—Es imposible hacer tal cosa —reconoció Vivi—, además de imprudente. Tengo que ser cautelosa con lo que digo, pero necesito saber o nunca estaré tranquila haga lo que haga luego.</p><p>—¿Saber?</p><p>—¿Por qué? Cuál es el delito que cometió…</p><p>—No creo que haya cometido ningún delito peor que tirar abajo Enies Lobby —se burló la doctora Kureha desde algún lado—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera es un delito real, solo algo crudo y sinsentido, típico del gobierno mundial.</p><p>—¿Si lo que te dicen satisface tu juicio, retrocederás?? —preguntó Dalton.</p><p>—Sí, pero no creo que sea así. Luffy-san no busca hacer daño a nadie, tampoco riqueza o gloria, solo quiere libertad.</p><p>—Sin duda alguna ese niño nació con estrella, dos nobles están dispuestos a destruir sus reinos por él. —La doctora sorbió algo de licor—. Saben que el gobierno puede hacerlos desaparecer del mapa ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí. —No hubo duda en la voz de Vivi. Por mucho tiempo había sido preparada para actuar correctamente y manejarse en la política y el mundo. Pecaba de emocional, era un defecto terrible, sí, pero sabía cabalmente como eran las cosas, no era tan ingenua. El gobierno era una organización corrupta llena de egoísmo y caprichos sádicos, si algo iba en su contra simplemente lo eliminaban, incluso si era un aliado.</p><p>—Entonces, princesita. ¿Qué harás si la respuesta no te gusta?</p><p>¿Qué haría? Vivi ya lo sabía.</p><p>—Depende de la respuesta, todo depende de la respuesta —repitió más para sí misma—. Estoy dispuesta… a todo. Tengo dos cosas que quiero proteger, mi amado reino y la vida de mi capitán.</p><p>Dentro de la habitación el rey Cobra, Igaram, Chaka, Pell y Terracotta la observaron con orgullo y admiración. Vivi había meditado durante su encierro, recordando las palabras de su padre y el consuelo de Kohza, ellos le dieron toda potestad sobre el destino del reino y sería indigna del puesto si solo se dejaba llevar. Una vez desafiado al gobierno mundial solo quedaba una salida que tomar…</p><p>—Princesa Vivi…</p><p>—¿Estarías dispuesto a tomar el camino que escojo, rey Dalton? —preguntó la princesa con una sonrisa tranquila, se sentía en paz. Esa charla había empezado a despejarle la cabeza—. Es una locura.</p><p>—Cuando eras niña me mostraste más capacidad de liderazgo y política que un adulto —respondió él con respeto—. Sé que diré algo que se considera un grave delito pero es la realidad: el gobierno mundial está corrupto. No importa cuántas veces se haga el Reverie y cuantos buenos reyes acudan e intentan armar un plan a futuro, mientras las personas que estén sobre nosotros hagan lo que quieren porque quieren el mundo está condenado a repetir sus errores una y otra vez. Es irónico que lleguemos a esta conversación por la ejecución de un pirata, pero ya no puedo distinguir el bien del mal en el mundo donde vivimos.</p><p>Vivi rio, alto y fuerte.</p><p>—¡Es cierto! —dijo, animada—. Gracias, muchas gracias. Es todo lo que necesitaba para no claudicar.</p><p>—No te preocupes, eres joven pero fuerte, sabrás que hacer. El reino de Sakura está contigo, princesa Vivi.</p><p>—Aun no sabes lo que haré.</p><p>—Confío en tu capacidad —aseguró—. A partir de este momento estamos juntos.</p><p>Hubo exclamaciones en ambos lados, tanto en la habitación de la princesa como en la casa del rey Dalton. Los aldeanos habían estado de acuerdo después de una gran e intensa charla que terminó con la doctora Kureha persiguiéndolos con cuchillos voladores, sin embargo no esperaron que todo terminara con una alianza.</p><p>Incluso la vieja doctora rechinó los dientes.</p><p>—Deben rezar a todos los dioses que conozcan si quieren salir bien parados de esto. Están pidiendo una guerra —sentenció, enfatizando la última palabra de forma rotunda, dejando una sensación de hormigueo y vacío, una sensación poderosa de terror, anticipación, desastre y caos completo.</p><p>El silencio que siguió a eso no duró mucho pero de algún modo fue esclarecedor.</p><p>—No pediré que perdonen la vida de un pirata —repuso Vivi con firmeza, aunque la advertencia de la doctora era verdadera—, solo exigiré una respuesta veraz, es lo único que quiero. Si Luffy-san solo se hubiese quedado en Impel Down, si hubiese muerto en una ejecución normal o en batalla no habría movido un dedo… no importa cuánto doliera, pero hay una fina línea que no deben cruzar, una línea que divide el mundo entre la justicia y la inmoralidad.</p><p>—Bien dicho —aprobó Dalton.</p><p>—Dios los crea y ellos se juntan —oyó resoplar a la doctora—. Están locos de remate. Lo único que espero es que mi reno esté bien.</p><p>—¡Vivi-sama! ¡Es tan inspiradora! —gritó Igaram entrando ya sin tapujos a la habitación.</p><p>—¡Quieto! —regañó Terracotta, sujetando a su marido de la oreja.</p><p>—Has crecido bastante, princesa —dijeron Chaka y Pell con sonrisas orgullosas.</p><p>El rey Cobra no dijo nada, solo sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza, y eso fue suficiente, incluso más que las palabras que le dijo horas atrás. Él era el rey y temía tanto por su reino y su hija pero no podía mostrar ninguna apertura, ninguna perturbación, tenía que ser fuerte por todos y por todo. Comprendía a Vivi, y si ella estaba dispuesta a proteger a Luffy y Arabasta sin poner uno sobre otro entonces solo debían seguir ese camino hasta el final.</p><p>Vivi le devolvió el abrazo y rogó que todo saliera bien para Arabasta y Luffy. El mundo era un enemigo colosal y aterrador, ella misma formaba parte de esa fuerza aunque su posición era minúscula, solo un reino o dos contra más de ciento setenta… eso era el mundo, la fuerza que hacía temblar al resto.</p><p>Excepto a Luffy.</p><p>Lejos de Grand Line, mientras Vivi y su padre se abrazaban y llegaban al acuerdo que iniciaría la caída lenta de todo lo que conocían y nunca se atrevieron a desafiar, Genzo, el hombre que era como un padre para Nami, gritaba con rabia a través de un Denden Mushi.</p><p>—¡Quiero que me atienda alguien del gobierno! ¡Estuve llamando todo el maldito día pero no contestan!</p><p>—Esta es solo una base de la marina en el East Blue, nuestros deberes se limitan a velar por la paz de las islas cercanas y a controlar a los criminales y piratas —contestó con monotonía una voz—. Esa es Villa Cocoyasi de las Islas Conomi ¿cierto? El problema de Arlong fue resuelto hace meses ¿Qué otro asunto es tan importante para querer hablar con el gobierno?</p><p>—¡Ni que ustedes hubiesen resuelto el problema de Arlong, maldición!</p><p>Nojiko tocó con suavidad el brazo del alcalde, era de noche y todos estaban reunidos con palos, escobas, escopetas y más. No era algo necesario puesto que no había ningun enemigo pero eso los hacían sentir protegidos, les daba fuerza para lo que harían. El asunto se había discutido entre todas las villas durante los tres días de tregua entre la noticia de la captura de Luffy y su posterior ejecución. Había sido como un baldazo de agua fría, la noticia que había dado vuelta al mundo y lo había sumido en un caos de extrañeza y espera.</p><p>Sin gozar de la educación política de reinos avanzados y siendo solo un archipiélago con un conjunto de villas y un representante votado unánimemente, ninguno podía saber el verdadero impacto de la noticia y lo que representaba una ejecución en Marineford, solo se dejaban llevar por sus emociones y el cariño por la niñita que había estado dispuesto a todo para comprar el pueblo y devolver la paz, así como al hombre -pirata o no- que los libró de su miseria.</p><p>Genzo volvió la mirada a Nojiko. Una vez cruzaran la línea no había vuelta atrás. Miraron al resto y ellos asintieron para darle fuerza. El alcalde inspiró y se serenó.</p><p>—Esta es la aldea natal de Nami, la Gata Ladrona como es conocida ahora.</p><p>—¿Se refiere a la navegante de Mugiwara no Luffy? —La voz ya no sonaba aburrida, era mucho más cauta y amenazadora.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo al anunciar eso como si nada?</p><p>—Protestando. —La respuesta fue fría y mordaz—. Mi nombre es Genzo, soy alcalde de Villa Cocoyasi y representante de las Islas Conomi, hablo por todos a partir de ahora.</p><p>—¿Y qué es eso de lo que quiere hablar?</p><p>—¡¿Dónde está Nami?! —exigió—. ¡Más les vale no haber puesto un dedo encima de ella!</p><p>—¿Entiende lo que está haciendo? —preguntó el marine con voz rígida—. Los familiares y las islas de nacimiento de los piratas no son tomados en cuenta normalmente, pero Mugiwara no Luffy ha trasgredido cualquier norma y respeto, y su tripulación al seguir sus actores temerarios y estúpidos no será perdonada de ningún modo. ¡Al hablar por esa pirata está poniendo en juego más de lo que cree!</p><p>—Sé lo que estoy poniendo en juego, niño —espetó—. Simplemente ya no tengo nada que perder. ¿Crees que no sé a dónde hablo? ¿Qué no recuerdo al igual que el resto de las villas que ustedes pertenecen a la base de la marina que Arlong sobornaba? ¡Nuestras villas gritaban y ustedes se taparon los oídos y se llenaron los bolsillos con dinero! ¡Estuvimos años llorando y pidiendo esperanza, viviendo con temor a morir, dejando que una niña intentara ayudarnos! ¡Ese pirata que quieren ejecutar hizo lo que ustedes no tuvieron el valor ni la predisposición de hacer! ¡Derrotó a Arlong y nos liberó! ¡Y lo hizo por Nami!</p><p>Al otro lado se escuchó gritos de indignación, tras lo cual hubo un largo silencio sepulcral. Cuando el Denden Mushi volvió a funcionar otra persona tomó el relevo.</p><p>—No tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo ¿cierto? La ejecución pública de Mugiwara no Luffy es inevitable, pagará por sus crímenes y toda persona asociada a él morirá también, en especial su tripulación, tanto los que fueron capturados como los que no.</p><p>—¡No se atrevan a poner un dedo sobre Nami o su capitán!</p><p>—¡Su acto insensato puede acarrearle muchos problemas con el gobierno mundial!</p><p>—No necesitas preocuparte por nosotros, el gobierno no atiende la llamada pero pasale el mensaje de Conomi. ¡NO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO CON ESA EJECUCIÓN! ¡REVOQUENLA!</p><p>Solo hubo una pausa de un segundo.</p><p>—Muy bien —murmuró el marine con voz fría—. Si ese es el mensaje que quieren dar al mundo… que así sea.</p><p>Y colgó.</p><p>Todos cerraron los ojos, estremeciéndose. La noche era cálida pero lo que acababan de hacer los inundó con una dosis de frialdad y realismo, sin embargo retroceder no era una opción. Nunca lo harían, incluso si morían, aunque no significaba que no tuviesen miedo.</p><p>Genzo empezó a dar órdenes.</p><p>—Que evacuen a los niños y ancianos. Los adultos ya sean hombres o mujeres pueden quedarse o irse, el resto que busque refugio en otras islas. ¡Ahora!</p><p>Nojiko asintió, antes de irse lo observó con tristeza.</p><p>—¿Crees… que Nami esté bien?</p><p>—No —respondió automáticamente, recordando la promesa que le arrancó al niño pirata. En el instante que fue anunciada la ejecución supo que la promesa se había roto, él podía oír el llanto de Nami en la distancia pero no podía culpar al muchacho—. Viva o muerta esto le debe haber destrozado el corazón… y alguien debe pagar por sus lágrimas.</p><p>Y también por hacer que el chico rompiera su palabra.</p><p>Pronto se sumieron en un caos mientras se organizaban, y la noche dio paso al día. No sabían cuál sería la respuesta del gobierno pero si estaban seguros de algo: responderían.</p><p>Mientras ellos esperaban y el segundo día transcurría, en Water Seven, la isla que había sido el escenario del incidente que terminó con la derrota de Monkey D. Luffy y el posterior nombramiento de Kurohige como Shichibukai, nadie podía recuperarse del shock. La indignación y el dolor que los habitantes sentían eran superior a cualquier cosa. El pirata que casi destruyó la isla, atacó a Iceburg, y se llevó al chico del sombrero de paja tras asesinar a una parte de la población en pos de conseguir su ambición, era premiado por el gobierno con un título oficial para perdonar todos sus delitos.</p><p>¿Qué estaba mal en el mundo?</p><p>La herida que aquella despiadada batalla había dejado en sus corazones no era nada ante la sensación de traición que las personas de Water Seven sentían. El alcalde había levantado la isla desde sus cimientos, influyendo coraje y fuerza les otorgó una razón para seguir, bajo su mando Water Seven había prosperado aunque muchos habían pensado que era una causa pérdida. Desconocían la mano del gobierno detrás del ataque del CP9 y los acontecimientos que llevaron a la batalla de Enies Lobby y la posterior caída del grupo asesino en manos de Mugiwara, pero sí conocían perfectamente lo que significaba el título de Shichibukai. En otras palabras al gobierno le importaba poco lo sucedido en Water Seven a pesar de que era una isla afiliada.</p><p>La arena que rodeaba las costas era carmesí, y los cuerpos que estaban enterrados bajo los miles de escombros pertenecían a padres, hijos y hermanos de los supervivientes. Y ellos no podían olvidar el clamor de los caídos ni la sangre que tiñó el mar durante horas, tampoco el hecho de que habían tenido que abandonar su hogar ayudados por los piratas cuyo capitán estaban a punto de ejecutar.</p><p>Water Seven ya ni siquiera era Water Seven, solo un montón de edificios destruidos, un cúmulo de tierra desnuda y profanada.</p><p>¿No era suficiente para que ellos lloraran?</p><p>Los periódicos habían caído sobre el agua que bordeaba las casas, en medio de la conmoción y las lágrimas, entre el aturdimiento y el duelo.</p><p>Y allí habían quedado un día entero porque ya no tenían las fuerzas para horrorizarse más, pero si para resentirse y sentir traición y humillación ante la injusticia a la que estaban siendo sometidos.</p><p>Iceburg abrió los ojos ese segundo día desde que fue anunciada la ejecución, abrió los ojos y lo único que sintió fue dolor. Completamente vendado y lleno de tubos había recibido la noticia de un amargado y magullado Paulie.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Su voz era tan débil que era casi inexistente.</p><p>—Será ejecutado en cinco días —repitió con la mirada en la nada. Estaba lleno de cortes, moretones y vendas, y con un brazo en cabestrillo. Le habían dicho que la única razón por la que sobrevivieron fue por el reno de los Mugiwara. Chopper había actuado lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la exposición al poder de Kurohige los matara.</p><p>A diferencia de ellos que habían ido recobrando la conciencia con los días, el doctor de la tripulación mantenía pocas esperanzas. Su transformación monstruosa le había hecho mucho daño, pero no tanto como el psicológico. Chopper había perdido la conciencia con el horror fresco por la derrota y posible muerte de su capitán y su propia incapacidad de proteger al hombre que lo había aceptado tal cual era.</p><p>Paulie había observado el rostro sumido en dolor de cada uno de los Mugiwara con su propio corazón arruinado. Lo que él había sentido ante la traición de sus “amigos” palidecía en comparación a eso. Los que vieron lo sucedido hasta el final le contaron todo, y él había recordado el sentimiento que lo inundó cuando se enteró que Kalifa, Lucci, Blueno y Kaku eran agentes del gobierno y los responsables del ataque a Iceburg.  Había querido tanto hacer justicia que ni siquiera le importó ir contra el gobierno, pero Mugiwara fue mucho más lejos al desafiarlos en su terreno, derrotando a sus asesinos de élite y llevándose a su prisionera en sus narices tras causar que Enies Lobby cayera. Salió victorioso, cumplió su palabra y le devolvió la vida a una mujer que creció creyendo que su existencia era un delito. Sin embargo cuando las cosas fueron al contrario no pudieron protegerlo ni impedir que se lo llevaran, y eso debía haberlos quebrado.</p><p>Podía entender porque no despertaban.</p><p>Él mismo quería cerrar los ojos y convencerse que todo era una pesadilla, que no se habían llevado a Mugiwara que hizo posible que él pudiese conseguir justicia, que era alguien digno de contemplar aunque fuese solo por un instante… pues había protegido a los habitantes y a la isla y por consecuencia había consumido su propia esperanza de victoria en el proceso.</p><p>Y, aun así…</p><p>—Water Seven… Water Sven… —murmuró el carpintero aguantando las lágrimas de dolor y rabia—… está en ruinas… se está hundiendo en el mar…</p><p>—No —susurró Iceburg, cerrando los ojos. Podía ver a su maestro haciendo los planos del Umi Ressha para salvar a la isla y darle prosperidad. Había muerto a pesar de lograr esa hazaña, y él soportó en silencio, se rebajó a trabajar para el gobierno mundial con el fin de terminar aquella noble tarea y proteger a los que vivían allí.</p><p>—¡Lo siento, Iceburg-san! —gimió Paulie, jalando su cabello con su mano buena—. ¡Lo siento! ¡No pudimos hacer nada! ¡No pudimos proteger la isla ni a Mugiwara!</p><p>—Ese pirata…</p><p>—El gobierno lo convirtió en Shichibukai tras ofrecer a Mugiwara —contó el hombre riendo de forma sarcástica—. ¡Ha destruido nuestro hogar pero al gobierno le importa una mierda! ¡Cientos de personas han muertos pero ni siquiera perdieron el sueño, maldición!</p><p>—¿Los otros? —Cada palabra costaba, aunque quería derrumbarse no podía, no tenía el derecho. Tenía que centrarse.</p><p>—¿Los Mugiwara? —Paulie sacudió la cabeza y rechinó los dientes—. Me desperté después de que se fueran los marines… solo sé lo que me contaron. La chica desvergonzada enloqueció, se tiró al mar e intentó ir a nado junto al del nariz larga. No llegaron muy lejos por su condición, las heridas y el shock fue demasiado así que han estado inconscientes y con fiebre alta, siguen sin reaccionar y no saben nada. El estado del mapache aún es incierto —se frotó el rostro mientras daba los detalles, evitando hablar sobre la tormenta de rayos que terminó de destruir la isla—. Nico Roin no dijo ni hizo nada, ni siquiera durmió, cuando recibió la noticia… solo se desplomó.</p><p>Si oírlo era insoportable, Iceburg no quería pensar en lo que habían sentido, le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Nico Robin había apostado su vida y la del mundo entero para salvar a su preciosa tripulación, sin embargo su capitán iba a morir lejos de ella en un espectáculo morboso, y sus nakamas estaban sumidos en la locura y la desesperación.</p><p>—¿Franky?</p><p>—Gritó un buen rato, maldijo y golpeó a todo el que se acercó, pero cuando la noticia llegó… —Paulie hizo una pausa y suspiró sombríamente—. Se puso a construir algo, hasta ahora no sé si es un barco o una monstruosidad. Es lo más raro que he visto.</p><p>—¿Una monstruosidad? —repitió Iceburg lentamente, pensando de pronto en los planos de Plutón. Él mismo los había estudiado por años y sabía que Franky seguro hizo lo mismo, no tendrían todo el conocimiento pero había cosas que olvidarían jamás. Era imposible que un solo hombre construyera esa horrorosa arma en una cantidad de tiempo limitado sin planos y sin los materiales necesarios, pero eso no significaba que no había modo de adaptar su inmenso poder a algo más pequeño e igualmente espantoso. Si era lo que creía, Franky había perdido el juicio.</p><p>Y él no podía culparlo.</p><p>Intentó levantarse aunque cada movimiento le costó toda la fuerza que su cuerpo había reunido para despertar nuevamente. Quedó pálido y agitado, y Paulie se movió a su alrededor, inquieto.</p><p>—¿Pooply y Tilestone? —preguntó en un susurro, sintiendo su garganta seca.</p><p>—Construyendo una tumba para los que murieron, a pesar de estar heridos no han querido descansar —respondió con una mezcla de orgullo y desánimo—. Temíamos que usted…</p><p>—Estoy aquí —aseguró Iceburg, a pesar de las heridas, de la palidez y el dolor había firmeza en él—. No voy a morir.</p><p>Paulie asintió con fuerza, las palabras quitándole un gran peso de encima. Iceburg era su maestro, la persona que más respetaba y admiraba y no habría podido vivir con el conocimiento de haberlo dejado morir.</p><p>—El gobierno necesitará más que un montón de asesinos y un pirata para acabar con el héroe de Water Seven —concluyó, sonriendo por primera vez desde que había pasado la tragedia, una sonrisa amarga pero una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Dónde…? —preguntó, mirando el lugar donde había despertado.</p><p>—Los carpinteros de la Galley-La construimos en lo que pudimos algunas casas de refugio… la marina dejó algunos de sus doctores y equipos aquí —murmuró de mala gana.</p><p>—¿La marina? —repitió, recordando que el héroe de la marina, Garp, había llegado poco después de la caída de Enies Lobby. Se había marcado sin hacer mucho alboroto sin que nadie comprendiese la razón—. ¿Ese marine volvió?</p><p>—Sí, fue ese héroe marine —asintió el carpintero, resoplando—. Al parecer es el abuelo de Mugiwara.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Lo sé, es extraño —cabeceó—. Recibió la noticia y se fue con las mismas. Por lo que sé ni intentó arrestar a los Mugiwara o se preocupó porque sus doctores atenderían a piratas.</p><p>Aunque atender no era exactamente la palabra clave, dos doctores marines no eran suficientes para los supervivientes de Water Seven, especialmente porque la mayoría guardaba resentimiento por cualquier cosa o persona que estuviese involucrado con el gobierno mundial. Algunos no habían querido moverse de sus sitios, tirados en la intemperie llorando por su hogar destruido y sus familiares muertos. Además, era difícil esperar que la isla  soportara un nuevo Aqua Laguna, y ese pensamiento se hundía en sus mentes, convirtiéndose en rabia y agonía. Paulie no había echado a los doctores a patadas solo porque la vida de Iceburg dependía de ellos, tampoco se permitió nadar en auto-compasión, lo único que hizo fue levantarse con el brazo roto y ladrar órdenes a sus hombres para que se pusieran en pie y ayudaran a los heridos.</p><p>Había enterrado cualquier tipo de emocion hasta el instante en que vio a Iceburg despertar.</p><p>El alcalde notó el sufrimiento y dolor de su discípulo y suspiró de forma vacía.</p><p>—Ayúdame, quiero ver… quiero ver la isla.</p><p>—No sé si sea lo mejor.</p><p>—Ya no hay nada que perder —sentenció fríamente, haciendo muecas de dolor. La última visión de su maestro regresó a él, encadenado, ensangrentado pero orgullo, el gobierno lo condenó por haber construido un barco, la peor injusticia que existía en el mundo.</p><p>Decidió que aguantaría, que sobreviviría y levantaría esa isla que su maestro amó tanto. Decidió cerrar los ojos y trabajar para el gobierno que asesinó a la persona que más le había importado. Decidió tantas cosas…</p><p>—Vamos, Paulie —ordenó.</p><p>Debió notar su resolución porque asintió y lo ayudó a quitarse los tubos que tenía en los brazos, y luego a caminar lentamente, paso a paso, hasta que salieron de la pequeña e improvisada tienda.</p><p>La visión que lo recibió fue desalentadora: un ocaso de sangre y ruinas.</p><p>Paulie no había exagerado cuando mencionó que la isla se hundía, el orgullo y la hermosura de Water Seven habían desaparecido, tragadas entre la oscuridad y el fragor de la batalla despiadada. No quedaba nada en pie, solo concreto, solo pedazos de casas y cimientos… apenas un recuerdo… tal fue el daño a una isla que ya de por sí se hundía año con año que toda pequeña esperanza se desvaneció.</p><p>—Ya sabe… probablemente ni siquiera tendríamos esto de no ser por Mugiwara. —La voz de Paulie era ronca—. Dijeron que tomó muchos de los ataques y afirmó que no dejaría que la isla se hundiera… y su tripulación evacuó a una parte de la población. ¿Quién pensaría que los piratas podrían ser tan extraños? ¿Quién? —Ya no pudo decir más, tembló y se calló.</p><p>El rostro de Iceburg estaba fruncido de incredulidad, completamente destrozado ante el panorama.</p><p>
  <em>“¡Iceburg, Franky, a partir de este momento que ninguna palabra salga de sus bocas!”</em>
</p><p>Y fue entonces que él dejó desatarse su dolor, importancia y rabia. Apoyado en su capataz lloró todo lo que no había llorado desde que dejó que Tom-san los salvara a costa de su vida. Lloró de pura agonía durante un largo momento, casi reviviendo ese horrible día en que tuvo que dejar ir a su maestro a una sentencia de muerte segura, a un lugar tan terrible que el infierno palidecía en comparación.</p><p>
  <em>“¡No voy a creerlo! ¡Robin no haría eso!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡Mi sueño es que los seis piratas del sombrero de paja, excluyéndome, puedan abandonar esta isla a salvo!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡¿Y no te importa que tengas que resucitar las armas y el mundo sea destruido?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO ME IMPORTA”</em>
</p><p>—Comuníquenme con el gobierno —murmuró, superado por los sentimientos y la injusticia—. ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLOS AHORA MISMO!</p><p>Nadie nunca lo había visto tan determinado ni tan iracundo, y nadie nunca volvería a verlo así. Icerburg había cerrado los ojos por el bien de su maestro y la isla pero ya no había nada que salvar, la isla estaba destruida, la isla se hundiría, y para el gobierno mundial aquello era solo un sacrificio más para su propio bienestar, para consolidar su poder a través de la ejecución del pirata que se atrevió a desafiarlos sin temor alguno.</p><p>Y simplemente ya no podía tolerarlo.</p><p>Tom-san, Water Seven y Mugiwara…</p><p>El gobierno escucharía todo lo que había ocultado por años. Lo escucharía.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>De hecho, el gobierno escucharía muchas cosas en esos días.</p><p>Escucharía que el reino de Arabasta y el reino de Sakura se habían comunicado después de que Nerfertari Vivi solicitara la audiencia.</p><p>Y en el East Blue, en un pequeño, perdido y desconocido archipiélago llamado Conomi, los habitantes habían clamado que no aceptaban esa ejecución de ningún modo posible y habían comenzado un levantamiento. A dicha ridiculez se habían unido inesperadamente muchos individuos sin nombre, entre los cuales estaban el alcalde del archipiélago Organ.</p><p>Tras su segundo encuentro con Shirohige, Akagami había desatado su ira sobre el Nuevo Mundo de forma tan repentina que nadie comprendía la razón. Luego… había cambiado su curso hacia Marineford.</p><p>Lo peor siguió después, cuando llegaron las noticias a Mariojea sobre Puño de Fuego Ace. Había aparecido en el G-1 en un botecito vociferando el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado: su nombre real era Gol D. Ace, el hijo del rey pirata. Y su poder y linaje había sido claro en su declaración y su haki que había rasgado el aire de forma tan monstruosa que levantó el mismo mar a su alrededor, astilló la madera, estremeció las piedras y puso a todos los marines de rodillas ante su fuerza. Él era el hijo de un rey, el comandante de un Yonkou, un ex capitán, un enemigo colosal que sería imparable como su padre… pero ante todo un hermano mayor, y había afirmado que entregaría su vida a la marina  si revocaban la ejecución.</p><p>Pero ningún marine pudo poner sus manos sobre él, antes de intentarlo el G-1 había sido reducido a nada por un hombre que cayó del cielo sobre el centro de la fortaleza rodeado de cuervos, y solo con sus manos hizo añicos el lugar entero. Un hombre cuya identidad o existencia nadie había podido constatar aún, tan misterioso como sigiloso: el sucesor de Dragón, su discípulo, el segundo al mando de todo el Ejército Revolucionario.</p><p>Esa fue la respuesta que Dragón había enviado, la respuesta que quisieron y al mismo tiempo jamás buscaron. La misma que Ace dio sin desearlo cuando puso su vida en juego lanzando la ira de Shirohige sobre ellos. Una respuesta tan abrupta como el desconcertante lazo que unía a Mugiwara con Akagami, y también con los reinos de Arabasta y Sakura pues Nefertari Vivi había gritado horrorizada un ultimátum al comprender la verdadera razón por la que Luffy sería ejecutado. Esa fue la respuesta que lograron al menospreciar a dos archipiélagos del mar más débil, al simplemente ignorar a Water Seven…</p><p>Siete personas la habían gritado en diferentes lugares, en diferentes espacios de tiempo:</p><p>¡LA EJECUCIÓN DE MUGIWARA NO LUFFY SIGNIFICABA LA GUERRA!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>El nivel seis era el lugar más normal y tranquilo de todo Impel Down a pesar de que resguardaba a los criminales más terribles de la historia, aunque la normalidad dentro de ese lugar podía ser cuestionada. Smoker dio una mirada desinteresada al sitio mientras era escoltado por un guardia.</p><p>Era la primera vez que estaba allí y después de haber tenido vistazos rápidos de los otros niveles había esperado que ese sitio superase en horror y crueldad al resto. Sin embargo el mutismo, el aislamiento y la locura se respiraban en esas celdas donde el sol no llegaba era tan notoria que él pensó que quizá sí que merecía ser el infierno eterno. Estar en ese lugar encerrados y destinados a morir sin moverse más debía ser una condena terrible para todos esos criminales acostumbrados a hacer cuanto les diese la gana.</p><p>—El Vice-Almirante Garp dejó en claro que su visita está permitida pero debe tener cuidado. —Le dijo el carcelero—. Mugiwara no Luffy es después de todo una pieza importante para el gobierno.</p><p>Smoker hizo una mueca y mordió sus habanos con una frustración que incluso le molestaba a él.</p><p>—Lo sé —contestó, antes de seguir por si solo buscando con sus ojos sagaces una figura en concreto.</p><p>No sabía bien que quería ni que esperaba haciendo eso, se sentía irritado, solo sabía que debía ver a Mugiwara.</p><p>—¿De visita? —Miró en dirección a la voz burlona que había salido de una de las celdas cercanas.</p><p>—Crocodile —dijo, frunciendo el ceño al reconocerlo. En las sombras apenas podía distinguirlo pero recordaba muy bien la voz del hombre que había causado su promoción falsa.</p><p>—¡Oh, pero si es humitos!</p><p>Smoker miró de reojo al instante hacia otra celda olvidando al ex Shichibukai.</p><p>En un estado completamente deplorable, lleno de hematomas y cortes, sucio, ensangrentado y más pálido de lo que lo había visto nunca, se encontraba Mugiwara no Luffy recostado contra la pared y con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza. Cadenas de kaoiroseki  le rodeaban las muñecas magulladas, más de lo mismo le había tocado en los tobillos desde donde unos grilletes se unían a unas gruesas cadenas que le impedían todo movimiento.</p><p>—Mugiwara —dijo con apatía.</p><p>Y a pesar de toda la situación, de su derrota, captura y su inminente muerte, Luffy solo sonrió ancha y alegremente, totalmente despreocupado, sin saber todo lo que había causado.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>De todo lo que escribí antes de abandonar el fic, este fue el penúltimo capítulo, sin embargo el siguiente tendrá que ser mucho más arreglado que los otros y luego tendré que seguir escribiendo el resto. Intenté no demorar mucho entre un capítulo y otro, salvo el anterior que si demoró, pero a partir de aquí si ya no sé cuándo actualizaré. De todas formas, espero disfruten este capítulo, me emocionó cuando lo escribí.<br/>*llamada inter-islandica. El término lo leí por primera vez en la saga de fics de Karou likes one piece que trata sobre Nami, Luffy y Edd. No sé si existe realmente pero me encantó y le doy el reconocimiento y mérito porque la verdad me permitió darle un nombre a la forma de comunicarse entre islas. <br/>Si desean  pueden dejar un comentario.<br/>Eso es todo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Historia de un crimen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: applied.<br/>Sara Dragonil revisó este capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El South Blue era uno de los mares más débiles entre los cuatro Blue y el peligro que representaba era apenas minúsculo por lo que nadie le tomaba demasiada importancia, los marines de alto rango de ese remoto lugar del mar eran apenas más fuertes que los puestos más bajos del cuartel general de la marina. En cuanto la ejecución fue anunciada y se llamó a los superiores (incluso si no respondían al poder que debían) para ir a Marineford, se dejó a las divisiones de la marina más desprotegidas de lo habitual.</p><p>Todo el cúmulo de poder se estaba concentrando en la última parte del Paraíso para proteger la razón por la que el gobierno había decidido declarar la guerra a los revolucionarios.</p><p>Nadie esperaría que sucediera algo en uno de los Blues, sin embargo, cuando llegó la noche del segundo día el G-43 fue atacado.</p><p>Los marines salieron medio vestidos y alarmados con las armas en alto, preocupados y temerosos ante el estremecimiento que había recorrido el lugar, y contemplaron algo que jamás olvidarían los pocos que sobrevivirían.</p><p>Una mujer los observaba desde lo alto del cielo, de pie sobre un cuervo gigantesco.</p><p>—Denle nuestro mensaje a los perros del gobierno —pidió—. <em>“Estamos viniendo”.</em> —Y se lanzó sobre ellos con una sonrisa animal.</p><p>La última visión de los marines fue hermosa y bestial, y cuando los informes llegaron en la madruga del tercer día al cuartel general, Sengoku apretó los puños, incrédulo y más cansado que nunca al escuchar la descripción de la atacante.</p><p>—Dorje.</p><p>—¿Dorje, señor? —preguntó uno de los contraalmirantes que estaban acompañando a Sengoku.</p><p>—Una de las sub-comandantes de la armada revolucionaria —contestó Tsuru, que estaba sentada a un costado, exhalando un suspiro con parsimonia—. Dorje es la clave por la que Baltigo es indetectable para nosotros.</p><p>—Dragón está moviéndose —concluyó el almirante de la flota con sequedad—. La guerra es inevitable.</p><p>—La guerra ha sido inevitable desde que se anunció la ejecución de ese chiquillo —señaló Tsuru con desdén—. ¿Acaso pensabas que Dragón simplemente iba a sentarse a contemplar mientras matamos a su hijo?</p><p>—Vice-Almirante Tsuru… —murmuró con censura otro de los marines que los acompañaban—. Matar es una palabra muy…</p><p>—Es la palabra correcta, si quieren usarla o no ya es otra cosa —reprendió—. Si tienen tantos cojones para ir a la guerra úsenlos también para su vocabulario. —Desvió la mirada a su amigo mientras los marines reculaban—. ¿Qué es lo que harás? Si Dorje está fuera de su sitio significa que Baltigo vuelve a tener campos magnéticos, pero Dragón ya debe haber abandonado el lugar. No serviría de nada ir allí.</p><p>—Maldita Dorje —masculló Sengoku, frotándose el rostro con frustración. Ella y los otros tres eran la razón por la que Dragón nunca sería alcanzado, pero si ella caía los otros no servirían de nada. Si tan solo pudiesen ponerle las manos encima…</p><p>—¿Es tan poderosa? —preguntó alguien al oír la forma en la que hablaban de la mujer en cuestión. Pocos marines sabían la razón real de la ejecución y la inminente guerra que se desataría, como los revolucionarios eran algo que concernía más al gobierno que a la marina el conocimiento sobre estos era restringido.</p><p>Tsuru contestó de nuevo ya que Sengoku parecía demasiado irritado para hacerlo.</p><p>—En cuestión a fuerza no realmente, pero es bastante ágil y brutal. Dorje es la única que queda de una tribu del South Blue que se extinguió hace años, debido a ese origen posee ciertos conocimientos invaluables y peligrosos que Dragón consiguió para sí. Se rumoreó por años que esa tribu era caníbal y quizá fuese cierto, Dorje lleva un collar de cráneos y una vara de oro con la que suele golpear a sus adversarios hasta matarlos —narró, mientras en la mente de todos comenzaba a formarse la imagen sombría de una mujer muy hermosa pero también muy aterradora, llena de sangre y con una sonrisa inquietante, algo que no era ajeno a la realidad—. Se supone que no puede moverse del South Blue, pero si lo ha hecho es porque no hay duda de que Dragón traerá mucho caos a Marineford que, después de todo, es parte de lo que pretende el gobierno ¿no es así, Sengoku? —lo miró con frialdad—. Para obligarlo a relucir sus cartas. El conocimiento que tenemos de los revolucionarios es muy pobre, en especial de los comandantes. Dorje es de los pocos que disfruta la atención, sus carnicerías son difíciles de ignorar.</p><p>Los marines tragaron saliva. Sonaba como alguien completamente loca, ¿cómo había llegado a sub-comandante de un ejército que supuestamente buscaba un nuevo comienzo y paz?</p><p>—Aun no me explico cómo Dragón fue capaz de ponerla de su lado —contestó Sengoku simplemente. Esa mujer no era excesivamente fuerte como algunas grandes piratas o criminales que habían enfrentado, pero la amoralidad y la brutalidad que poseía eran terribles como bien lo había expuesto su amiga.</p><p>—Eso no importa ahora, tenemos una base destruida y probablemente solo será la primera de muchas —comentó Tsuru con simpleza brutal—. La pasión de la juventud es aterradora.</p><p>—Desearía que alguien les enseñara el significado de “daño colateral” —siseó, plenamente consciente que la armada blandía como una bandera y una lanza el significado bueno y malo de la libertad.</p><p>—Son revolucionarios, está en su sangre —le recordó ella mientras sus acompañantes se miraban. Los pocos que contaban con la confianza de los almirantes y vice-almirantes estaban haciendo planes de ataque y defensa y simulaciones de batalla. Marineford no se daba abasto y el gobierno mismo había proporcionado una parte de su fuerza para ayudar en esa batalla ya que conocían mejor como operaban los revolucionarios. Para muchos esa guerra sería decisiva en el objetivo de destruir finalmente esa fuerza que intentaba derrocarlos.</p><p>Y también sería la primera vez que la armada revolucionaria se presentaría al mundo.</p><p>—¿Vendrán todos?</p><p>—Es difícil saberlo, no me sorprendería si Dragón mantiene a los comandantes a una distancia segura, pero los que ya son conocidos se presentarán sin duda —comentó Tsuru, dejando que los demás absorbieran sus palabras y aprendieran—. Muteki, Vlixe, Jurai, Orinku… grandes nombres poderosos y terribles del Paraíso y el Nuevo Mundo.</p><p>Los marines tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par ante lo que habían escuchado.</p><p>—¿Muteki? —repitió uno, incrédulo—. ¿No era ese el nombre del favorito de los Tenryuubitos?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¡Pero era un esclavista famoso y cruel!</p><p>—Bueno —Tsuru sonrió secamente—, ya no lo es.</p><p>—Se decía que era el mejor entrenador de esclavos, escogía a los más fuertes y los volvía bestias para espectáculos… —balbuceó el marine. Los rumores sobre el hombre eran realmente atroces, se suponía que había ingresado a una edad temprana a ese tipo de vida y jamás había tenido piedad con nadie, solo teniendo el favor de los tenryuubitos ya hablaba bastante de su nivel de crueldad. Desapareció de un día a otro luego de un incidente extraño donde habían muertos muchos nobles.</p><p>—Y Orinku… —Habló otro ante el mutismo de sus compañeros—… ese es el campeón y maestro de las artes marciales estilo borracho, el arte marcial más difícil de dominar. Orinku es de los pocos expertos que existen en el mundo. —Al igual que Muteki se esfumó en la nada años atrás.</p><p>—Sí, y Vlixe es ese campesino que fundó su propio reino en un lugar inaccesible para todos. Es el hombre con una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo que logró la caída del muro Ilios. —Tsuru rodó los ojos—. Y Jurai es el francotirador que asesinó sin ayuda alguna a todos los marines excepto los Vice-Almirantes de la Buster Call que iba a borrar a Baltigo del mapa. —Ella les dirigió una mirada inexpresiva—. Todos los que conocemos y los que no, son personas que hicieron cosas inimaginables y que seguirán haciéndolas, y apenas son una parte de la élite de Dragón. Hay rumores sobre un usuario Zoan mitológico y una segunda sub-comandante que puede dominar el viento… no sabemos mucho de ellos a excepción de algunas de sus proezas antes de ser revolucionarios. Solo deben tener en cuenta una cosa, ellos llevan la violencia y la guerra en la sangre. —Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon y todos sintieron escalofríos—. Puede que sigan a Dragón que ha logrado lo impensable al ponerlos de su lado, pero solo por querer acabar con la corrupción ellos no son buenas personas. Las personas buenas no ganan guerras, ténganlo claro.</p><p>Sengoku cerró los ojos un segundo. Los héroes eran cosas de fantasía que llenaban la mente de los niños, nada más.</p><p>—Nuestro pobre conocimiento nos pone en desventaja, pero esta es una ocasión que no se repetirá de nuevo. Dragón ha salido de su escondite y debemos impedir que vuelva a él —pronunció tras un silencio tenso—. Solo quedan cuatro días para que la batalla estalle, ¡debemos estar preparados!</p><p>—¡Sí!</p><p>De pronto dos marines entraron rápidamente para informar.</p><p>—¡Señor!</p><p>—¿Qué pasa ahora?</p><p>—¡Hemos perdido contacto con las flotas de patrulla que vigilaban a Shirohige! ¡Y Akagami terminó con el CP-4!</p><p>Sengoku se levantó, lívido.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?!</p><p>—¡Señor! —llamó el otro con el rostro sudoroso— ¡Se ha reportado numerosos decesos a lo largo de todos los mares! ¡Los barcos que traían a algunos marines de alto rango han sido hundidos en el mar! ¡Los sobrevivientes afirman que repentinamente reyes marinos les atacaron de la nada! ¡Y no solo eso, estampidas de bestias gigantescas han atacado muchas de las divisiones en todo el mundo!</p><p>Tsuru cerró los ojos cuando Sengoku destrozó su escritorio de un puñetazo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Estaban lejos de comprender que apenas era el inicio de sus problemas. Tan sorpresivo como absurdo, tan inesperado como asombroso, esa reacción en cadena formaría una historia gloriosa. ¿De qué? Los aliados de Luffy lo llamarían justicia; el gobierno utilizaría un término más pecaminoso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>La situación ya había traspasado cualquier límite sostenible cuando entró la llamada. Garp contestó solo por inercia, demasiado distraído y preocupado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por la forma en la que todo se había salido de las manos del gobierno. En cualquier otra ocasión todo eso le haría gracia, podría estar burlándose de Sengoku mientras comía rosquillas y veía un espectáculo.</p><p>Sin embargo, Luffy era la causa de todo.</p><p>Luffy.</p><p>Suspiró devastado, desde que Dragón se lo dio a cuidar un gran miedo se instaló en él, algo que solo sintió cuando conoció a la madre de su hijo y únicamente pudo ofrecerle una vida burda llena de miedos y ocultamiento. Después de ver como sufría Zephyr había comprendido lo que significaba ser un marine, y egoísta como era no quiso renunciar a ella, pero tampoco compartió su existencia con nadie. La había dejado oculta, lejos del mundo y sola, ella había dicho que estaba bien, que podía vivir con eso, pero Garp sabía que no estaba bien. Dragón no soportó el confinamiento, su espíritu libre no lo permitió, y luego creció para ser peor que él y someter a su hijo a una vida donde lo culparían solo por haber nacido.</p><p>Garp era infantil y caprichoso, pero conocía como funcionaba el mundo.</p><p>Ser hijo del líder del ejército revolucionario ya era bastante malo, pero causar lo que causó en el mundo… ni siquiera él podía haberlo adivinado.</p><p>De pronto se sintió inmensamente cansado.</p><p>—Si han llamado para decir que se unirán a esa tonta protesta mejor no digan nada —masculló de mal humor al Den-Den-Mushi antes de que siquiera pudiesen hablar. El levantamiento de las Islas Conomi y las Islas Organ había comenzado algo tan terrible como imparable—. En el momento en que lo hagan no podré protegerlos más.</p><p>—Garp-san… —escuchó la voz de Makino llena de dolor y lágrimas.</p><p>—Incluso si están dispuestos a morir el reino de Goa se ocuparía de ustedes antes que la marina. Están afiliados al gobierno y no permitirán ninguna mancha —dijo, pasando una mano por su rostro con frustración. Había nacido en el lugar y sabía cómo de podrido estaba, Goa fue la razón por la cual decidió ser un marine y también la razón por la que Dragón decidió empezó su revolución—. No permitirán que vivan, piensen en los niños antes de hacer algo estúpido.</p><p>Hubo solo un breve silencio antes de que contestaran.</p><p>—Entiendo. —Esa vez fue Woop Slap. Su voz era tranquila, aunque notó la leve conmoción que lo embargaba—. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer entonces?</p><p>—No… ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo para impedir la ejecución de Luffy aunque tuviese más rango —murmuró, afligido, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó con sus nietos, la inocencia y estupidez de Luffy sobre todo. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese punto?— Ahora mismo mi poder solo alcanza para evitar que ustedes sean condenados por cuidarlos… —Y aunque no lo dijo el alcalde y Makino comprendieron con un estremecimiento que no solo la ascendencia de Luffy había quedado al descubierto—. Díganselo a Dadan, debe estar maldiciendo mi nombre.</p><p>—¿No te estás metiendo en demasiados problemas por nosotros… verdad?</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso —desdeñó, sintiendo como si el mundo estuviese sobre sus hombros. Había hecho una elección desde que ambos decidieron libremente convertirse en piratas, Luffy y Ace o Villa Fosha… sus nietos escogieron su camino y no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás.</p><p>—Luffy y Ace… no me arrepiento de conocerlos y amarlos —susurró Makino—. Moriría por ellos si fuese necesario, pero si dice que no debemos intervenir no lo haremos.</p><p>Garp nunca dejaría de admirar los cojones que tenía Makino, desde niña siempre había sido alguien dulce y amorosa pero también increíblemente fuerte. Quizá por eso nunca le importó decirle la verdad acerca de sus nietos.</p><p>—Pero no es justo —continúo Makino con tristeza—. No es justo… es solo un niño.</p><p>—Un niño que se convirtió en pirata y decidió declararle la guerra al mundo —señaló Garp secamente.</p><p>—Pero no será ejecutado por esa razón —dijo ella en voz baja—. Es solo por su sangre.</p><p>—Hay cosas que están más allá de nuestro alcance —respondió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Le dije que viviera bien su vida, ese maldito mocoso no pudo escuchar aunque sea una vez a su abuelo… —susurró. Si Luffy no fuese un pirata y aun así estuviese en esa situación habría mandado al demonio todo para protegerlo. Sin embargo, dado que era un criminal y además culpable de un delito grave no existía nada que él pudiese hacer.</p><p>Eso le estaba estrujando el corazón.</p><p>—Esos mocosos deberían aprender de ustedes.</p><p>—¿Cree… que su padre irá?</p><p>El Vice-Almirante miró a la nada con sequedad.</p><p>—No importa si Dragón acude o no, aunque sé que lo hará… —rio tristemente ante la situación.</p><p>Arabasta, Sakura, Water Seven, Conomi y Organ… cinco islas, cinco reinos o villas que habían decidido desafiar al gobierno mundial por un hombre, que estaban gritando que preferían la muerte a solo mirar.</p><p>Y luego Ace, y ese chiquillo que Dragón había elegido, y Shirohige y Akagami…</p><p>Sengoku había quedado mudo de estupor, pero el Gorosei no, para ellos era como si todos sus miedos hubiesen tomado forma.</p><p>—Lo que pase de aquí en adelante será una masacre.</p><p>
  <em>“¿El hijo de Dragón el Revolucionario? ¡¿Están diciéndome que lo van a ejecutar por esa razón absurda?! ¡¿Qué el delito imperdonable que ha cometido es vivir?!.... ¡EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ESA EJECUCIÓN SE REALICE ARABASTA Y SAKURA SE UNIRÁN A LOS REVOLUCIONARIOS!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡Condenaron a mi maestro por construir un barco! ¡Nadie podía saber lo que Roger haría en el mundo o el título que le pondrían y aun así lo condenaron por eso! ¡Y lo soporté en silencio por el bien de Water Seven! ¡PERO WATER SEVEN YA NO EXISTE Y ESO HA SIDO LO ÚLTIMO QUE HE AGUANTADO DE USTEDES! ¡¿QUIEREN LA VIDA DE MUGIWARA?! ¡NO ME QUEDARÉ CALLADO ESTA VEZ! ¡DETENGAN ESA EJECUCIÓN O TODO EL CONOCIMIENTO QUE TENEMOS IRÁ A PARAR A LAS MANOS DE SUS ENEMIGOS! ¡SI MUGIWARA ES EJECUTADO SE ARREPENTIRÁN!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡NO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO CON ESA EJECUCIÓN! ¡REVOQUENLA!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡ESE NIÑO SALVÓ ESTAS ISLAS, AUNQUE NADIE LO CREA! ¡LO JUSTO ES RETRIBUIR! ¡NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO TAMPOCO CON ESA EJECUCIÓN!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“YO SOY GOL D. ACE, EL HIJO DEL REY PIRATA. ¡SI LIBERAN A MUGIWARA NO LUFFY ME ENTREGARÉ! “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“USANDOLO COMO CARNADA… BUENO, AQUÍ TIENEN LA RESPUESTA QUE TANTO QUIEREN ¡RYOSUKEN!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡Akagami y Shirohige han cambiado sus cursos repentinamente! ¡¿Qué está pasando, señor?!”</em>
</p><p>¿Por qué no podían entender lo que habían hecho?</p><p>—¿No lo comprenden? —Garp sonrió amargamente, dividido entre el orgullo y la miseria por el nieto que había crecido hasta convertirse en alguien invaluable para muchos, pero sumamente peligroso para otros—. Defenderlo de ese modo solo empeoró la situación, no importa como acabe todo, ya sea que sobrevivan o no, el gobierno hará hasta la imposible para que Luffy muera. Se ha convertido en alguien tan peligroso como Dragón, y aquellos que lo defiendan sin importar su status al desafiar al gobierno están cometiendo un delito imperdonable. Esto es ahora un crimen mundial.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Para la ejecución pública de Monkey D. Luffy sólo faltaban cuatro días, y Mariojea y el cuartel general de la marina eran un caos completo. Lo que empezó como una especie de broma al dar a un novato tanta importancia se estaba transformando lentamente en algo que estremecería para siempre los pilares de la historia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sanji levantó la cabeza, entre la oscuridad de su celda y la sangre que le cubría apenas se veían sus ojos, los mismo que eran como los de un demonio. El carcelero tragó saliva aterrado, pero logró soltar las cadenas y grilletes sin ningún imprevisto y, tomándolo del brazo, lo escoltó fuera de la celda hasta ponerlo de rodillas ante ella.</p><p>Reiju sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Creí que no te arrodillabas ante la realeza —comentó a la nada con diversión. Sanji apretó la mandíbula con fuerza—. Pero está bien, estás aprendiendo cuál es tu lugar en el mundo. —Se acercó a él con sensualidad, inclinándose y acariciándole la barbilla con un dedo, y él se estremeció de pura rabia ante la burla—. Lo que te podemos ofrecer es tu libertad para que hagas con ella lo que te dé la gana, regresar a esta prisión, destrozarla, liberar a tu capitán o matar a quien quieras —susurró solo para él, su voz fría y calculadora—. Sin embargo, lo único que no puedes hacer es morir, Sanji. ¿Entiendes? No importa lo que hagas o como lo hagas, la muerte te está prohibida —Ella lo sujetó de la barbilla con brusquedad y lo hizo mirarla directo a los ojos que eran como hielo—. Si sucumbes entonces ruega desde el infierno que las personas que te importan mueran antes de que los encontremos.</p><p>Nadie más que él oyó todo, la burla, el trato y la amenaza. No contestó, pero el miedo en sus ojos fue suficiente para su hermana que lo soltó con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había sujetado y retrocedió unos pasos.</p><p>Luego alzó una mano en su dirección, el gesto era claro, pero Sanji se limitó a mirarla por un momento sin expresión alguna.</p><p>
  <em>“¡Ey, cocinero! ¡Eres bastante amable! ¡Ven conmigo y sé mi nakama!”</em>
</p><p>Reiju alzó una ceja ante su reticencia.</p><p>—¿Estás dudan…? —Se interrumpió cuando Sanji se aferró a ella al segundo siguiente, sus dedos ensangrentados se cerraron en torno a los de ella con fuerza, y pudo sentir su desesperación, vulnerabilidad, ira y pena en ese pequeño contacto.</p><p>
  <em>“No vuelvas jamás con nosotros ¿me escuchas? El mundo es realmente grande… un día… sin duda encontrarás gente que te tratará de la forma en la que mereces ser tratado. ¡Ve, no mires atrás! ¡No vuelvas nunca!”</em>
</p><p>El recuerdo fue inesperado y Reiju se sujetó inconscientemente a su hermano, sorprendida ante la jugada de su mente. Sanji no notó su breve vacilación, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no romperse, intentando no demostrar nada, ni siquiera odio, su rostro era una máscara apropiada para ese momento tan clave en la historia que quedaría registrado por siglos.</p><p>Más tarde, cuando la princesa del Germa pensara en aquello, comprendería que había sido ese instante el catalizador de su propia destrucción. Luffy era una persona amable y carente de malicia, pero había cosas que no soportaba ni pasaba por alto jamás, que uno de sus nakamas fuese herido era de esas cosas para que las que él pensaba el perdón no se podía otorgar.</p><p>Y, aferrándose a sus dedos porque no había otra opción, porque prefería destruirse que dejar morir a su capitán, Sanji regresaba con las personas que más lo habían lastimado en su corta vida. Sanji volvía a ellos, reclamaba de nuevo el apellido Vinsmoke y eso lo estaba matando.</p><p>
  <em>“Bajo ninguna circunstancia te puedes identificar como mi descendencia. Tú eres la única mancha en mi vida, mi único fracaso… ¡la única cosa de la que me avergüenzo!”.</em>
</p><p>Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y para Reiju fue regresar en el tiempo, escuchar el llanto de su hermano, su mirada desgarradora y perdida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró como único lamento.</p><p>Eso era todo.</p><p>Muy dentro de sí, en ese lugar en el que era una hermana mayor, Reiju pidió perdón al hermano al que no querían ni querrían lo suficiente más que para hacerlo sufrir.</p><p>
  <em>“Lo siento, Sanji, aunque no lo parezca realmente lo lamento”.</em>
</p><p>Desvió la mirada al escolta marine, los carceleros de bajo rango y Domino, que observaban sin entender nada, pero sin intervenir, alertas y dudosos al hecho de que Sanji no llevaba cadenas ni grilletes. Su padre había regresado al barco dejándola los últimos detalles.</p><p>—Es hora de partir —concluyó sin soltar a su hermano—. Preparen todo, mi padre y yo regresaremos a nuestro hogar con nuestro… invitado.</p><p>Los preparativos comenzaron y el primer paso fue dado, Sanji era libre de nuevo, y no era el único que había comenzado el juego.</p><p>Si era algo premeditado o no, nadie podía saberlo.</p><p>En ese mismo tiempo, mientras Sanji recorría a la inversa el camino al infierno, una llamada entraba a Mariojea y, finalmente, después de días sin contestar la llamada del gobierno, el último de los Shichibukai exigía algo a cambio de su participación en la guerra.</p><p>—¿Una parada en Impel Down? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Mugiwara no Luffy… quiero preguntarle algo antes de que muera.</p><p>—¿Qué es? —cuestionó entre dientes el funcionario. Estaban en un punto álgido, con el ejército revolucionario, dos Yonkou y cinco países sublevados en manos, y ¿de verdad al más tranquilo de los Shichibukai se le daba por tener un arranque caprichoso más digno de la Emperatriz Pirata? Incluso Boa Hancok había terminado cediendo al gobierno.</p><p>—Nada que les incumba, son mis negocios y ese es el precio por mi ayuda.</p><p>—¡No se supone que deba existir un precio! ¡Eres un Shichibukai, Jinbe! ¡Responder al llamado del gobierno es tu responsabilidad!</p><p>—¿Es un no? —La pregunta fue concisa y serena. A través del Den-Den-Mushi no se podía notar más que calma y tranquilidad reflejadas del gyojin. El funcionario rechinó, superado por todo y cuando contestó pareció tener mil años.</p><p>—No puedo responderte ahora. Probablemente ya lo sepas, pero el Nuevo Mundo está agitado con los movimientos de Akagami y Shirohige. —Sengoku se había encerrado en una reunión de suma emergencia con Almirantes, Vice-Almirantes y agentes del gobierno de alto status, y hasta el momento no se sabía nada.</p><p>El silencio de Jinbe fue extraño y corto.</p><p>—Lo sé, si ellos están acudiendo a Marineford, será una masacre como nunca se ha visto. —La voz del gyojin contenía mucha tristeza y también una dosis de feroz resolución—. Esperaré la respuesta pacientemente, debo ir a Impel Down antes de la ejecución —insistió.</p><p>—Muy bien, lo consultaré y te llamaré. Lo más probable es que sea aceptado, necesitamos toda la fuerza disponible y solo el Ouka Shichibukai al completo puede ayudarnos.</p><p>—Sí, lo que sea necesario para evitar una tragedia —murmuró Jinbe y colgó, mientras la innegable importancia de Impel Down quedaba a flote, hasta el día de la ejecución sería el objeto de toda la atención.</p><p>La calma que precedía a la tormenta reinaba en la gran prisión, pero en los mares no. Cientos de barcos marines se dirigían a Marineford, quince buques de guerra protegían Impel Down y otros cientos navegaban a la base marina para la Gran Guerra de la que el mundo aun no tenía idea. Muchos ya habían alcanzado sus destinos, pero otros no, y tampoco lo harían jamás.</p><p>En el East Blue, el archipiélago Conomi y el archipiélago Organ se habían unido y contra todo pronóstico tomaron una base marina desde donde comenzaron a causar problemas cada vez más graves. Poco a poco personas que conocían y fueron salvadas por Luffy y los suyos habían empezado a salir y, envalentonados por las acciones suicidas que empezaron en villa Cocoyasi, también causaron estragos.</p><p>Quizá no tenían la fuerza y el poder que contenían el ejército revolucionario o dos Yonkou, pero las pequeñas olas podían causar maremotos: el bloqueo marítimo en el East Blue era minúsculo, aunque desastroso, y decoraba las portadas de los periódicos. Y la caza de marines comenzó a ser deporte morboso…</p><p>—¿Ejecución, eh? —En Gran Line alguien apagó un cigarro contra el titular del periódico con aburrimiento, dirigiendo su sagaz mirada al frente: un barco marine se veía no muy lejos con las velas en alto y el viento favorecedor—. Supongo que será un buen espectáculo para los marines.</p><p>—¡Jefe! —Hubo una exclamación mortificada y el hombre miró con parsimonia a sus subordinados, dos hombres grandes con la apariencia de monos que lloraban a borbotones. El barco estaba navegando sin rumbo fijo, en busca de aventuras y tesoros cuando la noticia quebró el espíritu de la tripulación.</p><p>—Sería tonto ir a Marineford —murmuró, mirando el cielo y recordando la silueta gigantesca de un chiquillo con un sombrero de paja y el sonido de una campana resonando. Quizá la magnitud de ese acto no se había equiparado a otras hazañas, pero para él ese gesto significó todo. Le debía mucho al chiquillo que le otorgó la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su pasado—. No tenemos poder para hacer nada… aunque… —Su mirada se afiló cuando regresó al barco no muy lejos—… somos piratas y los marines son nuestros enemigos. ¡Hundan ese barco! —ordenó con violencia, perdiendo cualquier rastro desinteresado en su voz y rostro.</p><p>—¡Si, jefe! —La respuesta fue igual de feroz—. ¡Preparen los cañones!</p><p>—Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer —gruñó, encendiendo otro cigarro y preparándose para la batalla. El mar era engañosamente tranquilo, pero ni aunque apareciera un ciclón iba a detener su pequeña contribución—. Chico, espero que salgas de esto… tienes que hacerlo —siseó, antes de entrar en un sangriento combate.</p><p>Más tarde el cuartel general se enteraría que un tal Montblanc Cricket había hundido uno de sus barcos y luego había dado caza a otros siete.</p><p>Pero lo peor llegaría horas después con las noticias del avistamiento de cientos de cuervos gigantescos cruzando los cielos y reyes marinos hundiendo más barcos, y Sengoku con los dientes apretados y el rostro en blanco reconocería en el ataque la marca de uno de los oficiales revolucionarios. A solo tres días de la ejecución comenzaban el contraataque.</p><p>Sabo, el segundo al mando, había desaparecido y junto a él, Puño de Fuego, pero ciertamente Sabo no era el único revolucionario de alto rango dentro del ejército.</p><p>Rumores habían recorrido el mundo desde que Dragón comenzó su revolución, rumores y rumores sobre actos demenciales, personas desaparecidas y tragedias llenas de misterios. Murmullos eran lo único que se obtenía del ejército que desafiaba al mundo.</p><p>Nadie sabía con certeza cuantas personas formaban parte de la fuerza de Dragón, nadie sabía cuántos comandantes existían ni quienes eran ni lo que hacían, solo se conformaban con los susurros y murmullos de muros destrozados, de buques de guerra derrotados y sangre en el mar, rumores fantasmas sobre plagas asesinas, bestias amansadas y barreras, rumores sobre rumores del único hombre al que gobierno era incapaz de encontrar.</p><p>En el cuarto día, mientras Sanji se recuperaba, mientras Sabo se hallaba desaparecido, Dragón se encaminaba a Marineford en su barco. Planes eran trazados, la sangre fría se mantenía junto a la expectativa, la anticipación al movimiento que echaría abajo una era completa.</p><p>Dragón miraba al mar con ojos concentrados cuando entró la llamada o llamadas en realidad.</p><p>Los espías habían informado de lo acontecido en esos días desde que fue anunciada la ejecución, y el modo en que había repercutido tal acción hizo que el estoico hombre reaccionara esbozando una sonrisa depredadora llena de antelación. Una sonrisa que solo se veía cuando iba a suceder algo imparable, una sonrisa que poco (y mucho a la vez) tenía que ver con la de su hijo que, encerrado en Impel Down, solo aguardaba por su tripulación y Ace.</p><p>Un padre normal reaccionaría de forma distinta, pero Dragón al igual que Garp, al igual que Luffy, no entraba en la categoría de lo normal, y aunque la privación de la libertad de su hijo si lo había irritado, estaba más tranquilo que nunca. El gobierno estaba aterrorizado ante el enemigo inesperado, ante la fuerza que Luffy había despertado; a Dragón solo le había hecho gracia, su mirada era amenazante pero su sonrisa era divertida.</p><p>Luffy, tan atolondrado y tonto como era, simple y lleno de vida, no podía comprender el alcance de sus acciones.</p><p>El resto sí que lo hacía, incluyendo a las personas que servían a Dragón.</p><p>¿Cinco islas sublevándose por un pirata?</p><p>—Ciertamente es su hijo, Dragón-san —comentó uno de los oficiales riendo con oscura diversión. La ejecución de un pirata novato en Marineford había levantado especulaciones y curiosidad en muchos, y tensión en otros, y aunque casi nadie sabía que estaba pasando, la mayoría podía sentir en el ambiente caldeado el caos que estallaría.</p><p>—No ha defraudado en lo más mínimo… Mugiwara no Luffy realmente es lo que se espera de usted —opinó otro mientras el resto concordaba. El veredicto era claro y estaban ansiosos y expectante ante el niño, hombre se corrigieron, que había vuelto todo patas arriba, contradiciendo la lógica establecida por casi un milenio.</p><p>Dragón comenzó una revolución y ellos eligieron seguirlo, peleando y trayendo monarquías enteras abajo, pero lo que estaba haciendo Monkey D. Luffy sin siquiera intentarlo… era aterrador.</p><p>—Luffy escogió el camino que quería, la respuesta de esas islas no tiene nada que ver conmigo —aclaró Dragón, aunque estaba más que satisfecho con la vida que su hijo había escogido. ¿Que lo motivó a actuar ayudando a esas personas? Dragón no podía saberlo y tampoco podía evitar su regocijo.</p><p>—Cada persona escoge el camino que quiere —aceptó alguien más—, pero la genética no se puede negar. —Y era bastante cierto. Dragón no los corrigió y fue al punto.</p><p>—Lo que hizo Luffy no tiene nada que ver conmigo… pero si el gobierno quiere mezclarnos que así sea —sentenció, y ese fue todo el permiso que necesitaron para hacer cuanto quisieran.</p><p>Las personas al otro lado de los Den-Den-Mushi estaban entre los más altos rangos dentro del ejército revolucionario, eran las personas que respondían y obedecían solo a Dragón, y a los comandantes y Sabo por descontado. Habían cometido un sinfín de acciones, cosas realmente grandiosas, cosas sublimes y milagrosas, pero también cosas terribles y horrorosas. Eran hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos, cuya sola presencia era motivo suficiente para sacudir el mundo entero.</p><p>Su encuentro en Marineford solo avivaría las llamas de la revolución.</p><p>—Si quieren una guerra, tendrán una guerra —prometieron y colgaron.</p><p>Y cada uno desde su respectivo lugar miró al frente, unos con indiferencia, otros con hastío o misericordia, y unos cuantos con sonrisas divertidas o macabras…</p><p>Pisando un suelo de arena uno de ellos levantón la mano a una princesa, pidiendo su respuesta.</p><p>Y Nefertari Vivi lo miraría con aprensión solo un instante, con la misma vacilación de Sanji, sin estar segura si esa era la solución o el inicio de una tragedia.</p><p>—Los revolucionarios… si Dragón es el padre de Luffy-san entonces quiero creer que hay una salida —dijo, aferrándose con una mano a Kohza y con la otra aceptando la mano del revolucionario. Sus ojos eran intensos—. Luffy-san debe vivir —exigió con tal convicción que el otro notó que la princesa heredera del trono de Arabasta, uno de los veinte reinos que crearon el gobierno mundial, uno de los pocos países que ellos nunca hubiesen podido tocar, estaba dispuesta a todo por eso, incluso si tenía que desafiar al gobierno que sus ancestros ayudaron a fundar.</p><p>La observó aferrada al joven que a todas leguas algún día se sentaría a su lado en el trono y supo que estaba contemplando algo realmente inverosímil, algo que en teoría no debía ser posible y no podría repetirse de nuevo. Aunque tenía la sensación de que se repetiría y mucho. Cuando los años pasaran y Mugiwara no Luffy triunfara, el mundo cambiaría y los mismos reinos que habían puesto al gobierno por encima lo bajarían del trono, y sería por ese chiquillo, por el pirata, el hijo de Dragón.</p><p>No pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a los ojos a los futuros reyes de Arabasta. No estaban estableciendo un trato, estaban lanzando un ultimátum, estaban apostando por todo lo alto para la supervivencia de Monkey D. Luffy. No era un trato y si fallaban no serían perdonados.</p><p>La mirada fiera de Nefertari Vivi lo dejaba claro, al igual que la mirada apacible y determinada de Dalton, y la mirada desconfiada y fría de Genzo en la base marina que Conomi y Organ habían tomado, y también la iracunda de Iceburg mientras Water Seven se hundía y barcos marines se perfilaban contra el horizonte. Cada uno miraba con ímpetu al revolucionario que había sido enviado a ellos.</p><p>No era un trato, era una exigencia, una orden, y si estaban dispuestos a morir declarándole la guerra al gobierno, fallar no era una alternativa.</p><p>Los cuatro revolucionarios asintieron con fuerza, sin inmutarse, con la misma sonrisa casi salvaje que había esbozado su infame líder cuando los hilos del gobierno se tensaron y rompieron sobre esas cinco islas.</p><p>En nombre de Arabasta, Sakura, Conomi, Organ y Water Seven hicieron una promesa:</p><p>—El hijo de Dragón-san vivirá incluso si debemos bañar Marineford con sangre.</p><p>Luffy viviría y eso era lo único cierto.</p><p>Unos lo exponían con diplomacia, otros con violencia…</p><p>Una completamente inmisericorde echó abajo una base marina entera, con su larguísimo cabello acompañando su baile incitante de color rojo sangre.</p><p>Lejos, otro más sopló con burla el ligero humo de sus pistolas, sentado sobre un rey marino observando como tres buques de guerra iban al fondo frío marino, la madera tan perforada como un alfiletero y cientos de cuerpos hundiéndose al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Uno más, sobre un cuervo gigantesco, movía cientos de bestias a su solo deseo, llevando destrucción y muerte a culpables e inocentes.</p><p>Unos viajaban, otros armaban planes, y los que quedaban mataban, porque eran revolucionarios, no héroes, y derrocar al gobierno no era cosa de compasión sino de estrategia y también de un poco de rencor.</p><p>Esa sería la primera vez que se mostrarían al mundo, esa sería su presentación y estaban dispuestos a que comprendieran que no estaban para juegos.</p><p>Haciendo de las suyas dejaban claro sus posturas mientras avanzaban al cuartel general, y el único de los oficiales que acompañaba a Dragón se dejaba caer sobre la cubierta, comenzando a tallar con unas gubias en la madera de forma incansable, concretada y enloquecida unas imágenes. Patrones inconmensurables que no parecían tener sentido ni forma, imágenes sobre un chico encadenado, sobre cientos de personas luchando, sobre tormentas desastrosas y olas gigantescas, sobre fuego, un barco, y tres personas en medio de toda la masacre. Imágenes acudían a su mente, cosas que veía pasar en un flash sobre la guerra a desatarse, cosas que no podía dibujar como la rabia, los gritos de libertad y sangre y más sangre.</p><p>Y la gran prisión desmoronándose…</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>El mundo ardía en expectativa, los marines se agrupaban en Marineford y el tiempo pasaba. Los Shichibukai esperaban y los Yonku también, pero antes de Marineford, Impel Down sería profanada.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>El quinto infierno era un lugar helado literalmente, cubierto de nieve y con una tranquilidad extraña en el ambiente, el bosque que crecía de forma casi encantadora hacía ver el lugar de un modo diferente, pero la mujer marine que entró siendo escoltada por algunos carceleros no podía olvidar lo que sus ojos horrorizados habían contemplado desde que entró a la prisión por primera vez. Estaba acostumbrada a ciertos parámetros sobre el trato a criminales y ella misma era implacable cuando la situación lo requería, pero lo que encerraba Impel Down simplemente era inhumano.</p><p>Tashigi apretó los labios mientras pasaba las celdas donde prisioneros habían muerto congelados, donde otros estaban tan insensibilizados a la crueldad y el frío que solo sonreían ante su reacción.</p><p>Smoker había insistido en ver a Mugiwara y Garp había dado el permiso, y ella llevada por la situación, siguiendo a su capitán y pensando en su ambición decidió hacer lo mismo, solo que su interés no estaba en el niño pirata.</p><p>Faltaban menos de dos días para la ejecución y en el momento en que la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy rodara, la vida de su segundo al mando sería sesgada en la gran prisión.</p><p>Pierna Negra se había salvado de la ejecución interna, aunque la marine no sabía si aquello era una bendición o una maldición. Sabía que para los piratas la libertad era lo único más importante que el oro y la gloria, y ser el juguete de una familia noble era un infierno peor que la muerte para cualquier persona.</p><p>No obstante, no tenía tiempo ni compasión que ofrecer, antes de que la vida del espadachín se apagara ella quería exigirle y a la vez prometerle algo.</p><p>La caminata se detuvo abruptamente y Tashigi parpadeó algo perdida en sus pensamientos dando un traspié inesperado contra un charco, nieve derretida supuso reprendiéndose por su torpeza, pero al bajar la mirada notó que sus botas estaban empapadas en sangre.</p><p>Levantó la miraba bruscamente, anonadada ante la densidad del líquido cuando uno de los carceleros habló.</p><p>—El prisionero de alta seguridad: Roronoa Zoro, el Cazador de Piratas, vice-capitán de la banda de los Mugiwara. Recompensa: 120 millones de belies. Castigo: El Infierno Helado —recitó con propiedad, levando las manos con elegancia a un costado.</p><p>Era una zona libre donde la nieve era un manto y las celdas un recuerdo lejano, sin embargo entrando de forma tan abrupta como imponente en su campo de visión, a solo unos metros se alzaban dos tablones de madera en lo alto desde donde pendía sujeto por grilletes el hombre que estaba buscando… crucificado.</p><p>La mirada de Tashigi se endureció por la indignación y la repugnancia.</p><p>—Roronoa —dijo, y mientras pronunciaba el nombre, Smoker contemplaba a Mugiwara encadenado y sonriente. Una sonrisa que contrastaba con la expresión cruda de Zoro ante el asco de Tashigi que miró a los carceleros con furia silenciosa.</p><p>—¡Bajenlo! —ordenó.</p><p>—Teniente, los marines no tienen potestad dentro de la gran prisión —respondió uno con todo el respeto que pudo reunir—. Especialmente los que tienen bajo rango, espero su comprensión. Si aún desea hablar con el prisionero puede quedarse o de lo contrario la escoltaremos a la salida —señaló el lugar por donde habían llegado, sin parecer inmutarse ante el frío y el horror de sus acciones.</p><p>Tashigi lo fulminó con la mirada, llena de rabia, apretando su katana entre sus dedos entumecidos, pero no dijo ni hizo nada mientras pensaba en la justicia que perseguía y que Impel Down impartía de forma completamente salvaje. Piratas eran piratas, pero también seres humanos, no concebía la idea de la tortura al punto de llegar a ser peores que los criminales que castigaban.</p><p>—Quiero hablar a solas con el prisionero —siseó, intentando no prestar atención al modo en que la sangre se escurría lentamente de la madera a la nieve.</p><p>Los carceleros se encogieron de hombros, indiferentes, y se retiraron.</p><p>Tashigi volvió su mirada a él y se estremeció un poco (no pudo evitarlo) ante sus ojos crueles. Lleno de sangre y casi muerto… ni siquiera así Roronoa Zoro dejaba de verse tan majestuoso. ¿Qué hombre en el mundo podía mirar del modo en que miraba Roronoa en la situación en la que estaba? ¿Qué hombre en el mundo podía verse tan terriblemente monstruoso incluso en sus horas finales? ¿Esa era la mirada de un hombre que iba a morir? A pesar de lo mucho que lo detestaba y envidiaba, Tashigi no pudo impedir el respeto ni el temor que nació al contemplarlo así. En el East Blue, en Arlong Park, el gyojin ya entonces había reconocido en el ex cazador de piratas a un enemigo imparable y aterrador, y la marine notó sin ningún tapujo lo mismo que vio Arlong, podía sentir ese vuelco en su alma gritando que ese hombre era peligroso, demasiado poderoso, demasiado<em>… todo</em>. Simplemente no debía vivir por el bien de la justicia que defendía.</p><p>Y a pesar de todo, así como sabía que lo mejor sería que muriese, ella quería que él… viviera. No iba a perder el sueño si ese era su final, claro, solo que no pudo evitar pensarlo.</p><p>Frunció el ceño con fuerza.</p><p>—Solo he venido por una cosa, debes saberlo —espetó.</p><p>Zoro ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, tras unos instantes desvío la mirada con desinterés. Había creído que ya era hora, pero estaba equivocado así que hizo lo mejor sabía hacer: dormir.</p><p>La mujer se quedó mirándolo incrédula e indignada, estallando en rabia, pero nada de lo que dijo lo levantó. Zoro solo respondía a una voz y Luffy estaba demasiado lejos de él para que su voz lo alcanzara. Durmió durante horas aunque para Zoro el tiempo no tenía importancia, dormía cuando le apetecía y se levantaba cuando se le daba la gana, así era su espíritu, así era él, y ni las torturas habían logrado cambiar su ridículo sentido del sueño.</p><p>Había padecido de todo, fue torturado de formas inimaginables porque era quien era, el hombre de mayor confianza, el segundo al mando de Mugiwara no Luffy.</p><p>Cuando se levantó de nuevo, bostezó descaradamente y luego entrecerró los ojos, agotado e irritado al notar que Tashigi no se había movido un centímetro de su sitio, congelada y con nieve cubriendo su oscuro cabello ella seguía bien plantada, temblando y mirándolo con rabia.</p><p>Ella no pudo decir nada antes de que él volviera a dormirse de forma instantánea. ¿Cómo podía lograrlo en ese congelado lugar? Era un misterio. Tashigi rechazó cualquier manda, cualquier bebida caliente y la comodidad de un cuarto que le ofrecieron hasta que llegara la hora de irse.</p><p>—¡Si ese pirata puede yo también! ¡No necesito nada! Déjenme tranquila hasta que Smoker-san decida que es hora de partir.</p><p>Tashigi no pensaba moverse hasta que Smoker lo decidiera, y el capitán marine estaba demasiado ocupado sentado frente a la celda de Luffy, acompañando sus últimos momentos, escuchando, preguntando y respondiendo porque había ido por algo que solo se hizo más evidente cuando lo contempló tirado en esa celda, ensangrentado, débil, lleno de fiebre y hambre, pero tan insolente, despreocupado y feliz como antes.</p><p>El gobierno había querido romperlo en pedazos, pero no lo había logrado.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó muy animado—. ¿Has venido a verme? —añadió casi al instante—. ¡Sabía que eras un buen tipo, humitos! Estaba muy aburrido… —se quejó haciendo pucheros.</p><p>—Serás ejecutado pronto —espetó.</p><p>Luffy se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Ah, sí —desestimó—. Más importante ¿sabes que ocurrió con mis nakamas?</p><p>—¿Por qué debería decírtelo?</p><p>—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.</p><p>Smoker suspiró con desgano ante la inocencia descarada que exponía. Mugiwara era muy exasperante.</p><p>—Solo sé que Kurohige atrapó a Roronoa y Pierna Negra —narró, cediendo a su pedido pese a su irritación—. El resto se supone que sobrevivió, aunque aún no se ha confirmado nada.</p><p>—Era un mano a mano. —Smoker arqueó una ceja ante el murmullo, notando como Mugiwara inclinaba la cabeza de tal modo que su rostro quedó oculto entre las sombras—. No se lo voy a perdonar —prometió, perdiendo cualquier rastro infantil y tonto en su voz.</p><p>Hubo solo un instante de silencio.</p><p>—Los piratas no tienen código de honor a seguir, Mugiwara.  Fuiste ingenuo al creer que respetaría ese trato, especialmente si esos dos insistieron en dar pelea hasta el final.</p><p>—¡No me importa si dieron pelea hasta el final! —estalló, levantando nuevamente la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira—. ¡No me importa lo que sea que haya pasado! ¡Un mano a mano es un mano a mano! ¡Era solo entre nosotros, no tenía por qué traer a mis nakamas!</p><p>Su explosión hizo que los otros prisioneros comenzaran a burlarse y silbar. Crocodile bufó en su celda con desdén.</p><p>—¡Cállate, Crocodile apestoso! —gruñó.</p><p>—Este pedazo de mierda… —murmuró el pirata veterano con diversión.</p><p>—¡Te voy a patear el culo de nuevo!</p><p>—Primero tienes que salir de esa celda.</p><p>—¡Cállense ya! —ordenó el marine, frunciendo el ceño confundido ante lo vio.</p><p>Mugiwara lo miró con resentimiento, pero Crocodile rio bajamente en su celda, disfrutando del espectáculo. Smoker tuvo la sensación de que el ex Shichibukai no odiaba a Mugiwara a pesar de que este lo había derrotado y mandando a prisión, más bien era todo lo contrario, como si lo respetara…</p><p>Hablando de cosas extrañas.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo… se llevan tan bien? —preguntó lentamente.</p><p>Mugiwara abrió los ojos como platos, indignado.</p><p>—¿Qué estás diciendo, humitos? ¿Te has vuelto igual de loco que todos los que están aquí, cierto? ¡Este tipo casi destruyó el país de Vivi!</p><p>—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Crocodile a su vez con aburrimiento—. Solo no hay nada más que hacer.</p><p>—Eso —señaló Mugiwara, asintiendo vigorosamente—. Todo es taaaan aburrido —se quejó de nuevo.</p><p>—Dejarás de estar aburrido pronto, serás ejecutado —le recordó secamente. De nuevo.</p><p>—Ah, cierto —dijo de forma desinteresada.</p><p>La forma en la que respondía estaba comenzando a cansarlo, pero le hizo recordar algo que se preguntó en Loguetown cuando Buggy, el Payaso, estuvo a punto de matarlo en la plataforma de ejecución.</p><p>Frunció el ceño, curioso, receloso y tenso.</p><p>—¿No te preocupa morir? —¿Cuántas veces vio ejecuciones públicas? ¿A cuántos criminales asesinó? ¿A cuántas personas vio morir? Ya no podía recordarlo, solo recordaba nítidamente el dolor o el terror ante la muerte que compartían todos.</p><p>A pesar de lo increíblemente estúpido y temerario que era Mugiwara, seguía siendo humano. ¿Realmente no había ni una onza de miedo, de terror ante lo desconocido?</p><p>—No. —La respuesta fue automática y de algún modo no le sorprendió tanto como esperó.</p><p>Luffy había hecho una promesa, morir sin lamentar nada, y en ese momento él se sentía en paz.</p><p>Smoker entornó los ojos, la calma y la rapidez con la que respondió le provocó escalofríos.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de tu tripulación? —increpó, casi pareció un reclamo pues el deber de un capitán (marine o pirata) era velar por sus subordinados. Luffy sonrió ante eso, sabía que Smoker era una buena persona.</p><p>—Estarán bien —respondió sin vacilación. Confianza en la fuerza de Zoro y Sanji, ya sea que él sobreviviera o no—. Son mis nakamas.</p><p>El marine resopló recordando el alcance de la fuerza y estupidez de esos piratas. Arabasta aún estaba grabado en su mente, conocía lo suficiente a esa tripulación para pensar en lo imposible.</p><p>—Crees que te rescatarán —dijo.</p><p>Luffy se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Oi, humitos, no se supone que cuanto te torturan te preguntan algo —se quejó—. No me preguntaron nada, ¿es que son tontos?</p><p>—Mugiwara, no recuerdo que te atraparan antes. ¿Cómo sabes sobre tortura? —Considerando lo tonto que podía ser el chico, Smoker se sentía un poco sorprendido.</p><p>—Cuando tenía siete años unos piratas me torturaron —contó, animado—, para que les dijese donde estaba Ace. No lo hice —añadió muy orgulloso, y se puso serio al segundo siguiente—. Jamás diría nada que pudiese dañar a las personas que me importan.</p><p>—¿Unos piratas te torturaron y tú vas y te conviertes en uno? —cuestión, incrédulo, aceptando el nuevo tema sin poner muchas trabas. La lógica de ese muchacho era estúpida.</p><p>—Eran piratas malos —afirmó Luffy—. Querían hacer daño a Ace y Sabo.</p><p>
  <em>Puño de Fuego Ace.</em>
</p><p>Smoker se tornó pensativo. Recordaba que el pirata había mencionado el parentesco y después de lo sucedido en el G-1 ya no tenía duda alguna. En cualquier caso, solo servía para reafirmar la fuerza de Mugiwara.</p><p>—La tortura no solo se trata de preguntar. —Finalmente respondió sin emoción—, es también un castigo.</p><p>—¿Un castigo? —cuestionó, parpadeando sin entender nada.</p><p>—Por tus crímenes.</p><p>—¿Pero no voy a ser ejecutado?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Entonces? —Fue el turno de Smoker de parpadear, tan insensibilizado se había vuelto que le costó un poco notar que la pregunta no era una estupidez.</p><p>—Para el gobierno mundial la ejecución no es suficiente —mencionó cuidadosamente. La forma en la que había cuestionado algo tan obvio lo sacudió. ¿Por qué torturar sin un fin más que el sadismo? En realidad, la respuesta era una vergüenza completa.</p><p>Luffy solo arrugó el ceño, impávido, luego hizo un puchero.</p><p>—Bien —contestó sin más, y comenzó a tararear alguna tontería que Smoker no se molestó en descifrar.</p><p>—Crees que Puño de Fuego vendrá también —sentenció, intentando recuperar su atención. Tras la desaparición del pirata la tensión en Marineford había subido hasta niveles drásticos.  Había tantos movimientos en los mares que lo lógico sería que Smoker preguntara sobre eso, pero le daba lo mismo, su único interés estaba en el pirata tras las rejas que pareció recuperar la emoción.</p><p>—¡Sí! —contestó Luffy sin dudarlo siquiera—. Ace está con ese viejo… ese…uhmm… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Algo de blanco… uhmmm…</p><p>—Shirohige. —Proporcionó el nombre sin sorprenderse de que Mugiwara ignorara la existencia del pirata más poderoso del mar.</p><p>—Sí, ese —exclamó, radiante—. Ace es feliz con él. Y ustedes me ejecutarán…uhmm… ¿Cuándo? —resopló con muecas graciosas.</p><p>—En dos días —repitió el marine, irritado. ¿Cuántas veces debía decírselo para que tuviera un poco de sentido común?</p><p>—Dos días —intentó hacer cuentas, pero desistió rápido—. Ace vendrá —afirmó sin duda alguna, sin preocupación tampoco. Ace era su amado hermano mayor y para Luffy eso significaba que era invencible. Ace le hizo una promesa y confiaba en las palabras que le gritó el día que juraron vivir con la mayor libertad del mundo—. Quizá no llegue a tiempo, pero no importa. Cuando era niño, Ace y Sabo me cuidaron, luego Sabo… —se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a divagar más que hablar con Smoker—… Ace cuidó de mí hasta que salió de la isla. Prometí que me haría más y más y más fuerte para no perder a nadie, para que Ace no tenga que preocuparse. No quiero que Ace esté triste, ahora es feliz con ese viejo Shirohige y yo tengo a mis nakamas.</p><p>No se molestó en preguntar quién era Sabo, por el modo en que hablaba era claro que ya no vivía.</p><p>—Esperas que alguno llegue a ti —concluyó— ¿Y si no lo logran?</p><p>—Es simple —Luffy sonrió anchamente—. Moriré.</p><p>Smoker lo observó con expresión llana.</p><p>—No importa, no tengo ningún arrepentimiento ¡Shishishishishi!</p><p>—Realmente no te importa morir…</p><p>—Sabía que este momento podía llegar. Soy un pirata y es la vida que escogí —dijo con una solemnidad tan extraña que Smoker lo miró sorprendido ante la sencillez con la que se expresó. Entonces él lo miró pensativo haciendo muecas, como si se le hubiese ocurrido alguna locura de forma espontánea, y quizá así era—. Oi, humitos…</p><p>—Deja de llamarme así.</p><p>—¿Estarás conmigo hasta el final? —preguntó de la nada.</p><p>Smoker se sobresaltó bruscamente.</p><p>—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa destellante y una mirada que decía que hablaba completamente en serio.</p><p>Se encontró observándolo sin expresión, antes de soltar con su habitual hostilidad lo siguiente:</p><p>—Eres exasperante. Deja de verte tan feliz, Mugiwara, <em>vas a morir.</em> —Quizá quería hacerle tener algo de sentido común, quizá quería él mismo tener sentido común, pero en realidad sabía que sus palabras no tenían ninguna utilidad.</p><p>—Las personas mueren —respondió Mugiwara sin darle más importancia—. Quiero ver a mis nakamas por última vez, pero si estás tú supongo que está bien.</p><p>—¿Si estoy yo? Somos enemigos ¿por qué demonios mi presencia te tranquiliza?</p><p>—Somos enemigos, pero nunca hiciste algo para lastimar a mis nakamas —explicó tranquilamente—. Confío en ti ¡shishishishi!</p><p>
  <em>“Sabes, yo no te odio después de todo ¡Shishishishi!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“¡Vete al infierno! ¡Fuera de aquí!”</em>
</p><p>Smoker mordió con fuerzas sus habanos mientras en algún lugar Crocodile comenzaba a burlarse. Recordó Arabasta y luego a Garp diciéndole sin palabras que entendía esa necesidad de estar allí, frente al único pirata al que había reconocido como una amenaza, frente al que Smoker sabía incluso si lo negaba sería el único que podía llegar a ser rey pirata.</p><p>—Vete al infierno —contestó bruscamente, replicando la respuesta que le dio tiempo atrás.</p><p>—¡Shishishi! —Luffy no pareció afectado—. ¿Estarás conmigo hasta el final? —repitió.</p><p>Se miraron fijamente por largos segundos, y supo que no podía negarse a ese pedido.</p><p>Asintió secamente, con tal lentitud que pareció pasar siglos cuando terminó, y pensó en lo agridulce que era todo, en esa sonrisa idiota que tenía estampada, esa voluntad irrompible, y en las rotundas palabras de “no tengo ningún arrepentimiento”, y en lo que pensaría de saber que sería la causa por la cual Nefertari Vivi y Arabasta serían arrasadas.</p><p>Pensó en tantas cosas que al final suspiró, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría. Nunca había sentido tanta frustración y tampoco tanta tensión. Y se quedó allí, contemplándolo con el rostro en blanco, fumando, mientras las horas se acortaban y el destino seguía su curso.</p><p>Una tregua parecía haber nacido entre ambos, pero entre Zoro y Tashigi las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar. La tercera vez que Zoro despertó ni siquiera se irritó, permaneció despierto solo unos minutos barriendo el perímetro con sus ojos fríos y sagaces sin prestar atención a la mujer.</p><p>Tashigi le dirigió una mirada resentida mientras el pirata volvía a dormirse de nuevo, como si ella fuese una parte más del paisaje, como si fuese tan insignificante como un insecto.</p><p>—¡No me voy a mover de aquí! —gritó, rechinando los dientes, queriendo llorar de pura rabia—. ¡Duerme todo lo que quieras, voy a seguir aquí hasta el final, Roronoa!</p><p>Zoro hizo oídos sordos, volvió a dormir, las horas volvieron a transcurrir, y Tashigi comenzó a notar los primeros síntomas de una congelación: sus labios se habían tornado morados y el temblor que la recorría estaba lejos de ser imperceptible como el hielo que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo. El espadachín no estaba mejor, las múltiples heridas y la sangre congelada le daban un aspecto siniestro, pero roncando a sus anchas incluso en su postura, a metros del suelo, crucificado como un animal y lleno de hielo seguía siendo mil veces superior a todos… a ella.</p><p>Y eso la hizo estallar.</p><p>—¡No lo soporto! —gritó de pronto, y las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron, aunque ella intentó en vano evitarlas. Se llevó una mano al rostro intentando cubrirse mientras sollozaba—. ¡No te soporto!</p><p>Zoro abrió lentamente los ojos, sombrío.</p><p>—¡¿No me has humillado ya lo suficiente?! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, RORONOA ZORO!</p><p>
  <em>“Mi victoria número… 2001”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Maldición, no lo soporto!”</em>
</p><p>—Deja de llorar, mujer —La voz fue muy baja y muy desinteresada, pero logró su cometido. Tashigi detuvo su llanto vergonzoso, levantando el rostro para notar como el espadachín le dirigía una mirada fija y extraña. Fue solo breve, pero Zoro por primera vez no vio a Kuina en Tashighi sino a él con once años de edad, frente a la única persona que jamás podría superar.</p><p>—¡Tú…! —Ella quiso gritar.</p><p>—Deja de llorar —gruñó sin hacerle caso—. Soy yo el que va a morir, soy yo el que no pudo proteger a su capitán. ¿Por qué demonios vienes y te pones a llorar como una niña? —siseó como si no deseara más que despedazarla.</p><p>Así como Sanji había descargado su frustración atormentando a los guardias, Zoro tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas, el espadachín era menos de pensar y más de actuar. Despierto no había forma de que su rabia reculara, y si la marine estaba tan deseosa de morir entonces él la mataría y ya.</p><p>—¡Eres un…! —Ella se trabó con las lágrimas ahogando sus palabras— ¡¿Por qué eres tan…?! ¡Simplemente no te soporto!</p><p>—¡Eso debería decirlo yo! ¿Por qué carajos estás aquí?</p><p>—¡Quiero saber donde están las katanas!</p><p>—¿Y por eso te pones a lloriquear? —gruñó más frustrado y furioso que antes. Zoro había visto a su capitán ser cogido como un trofeo, había sido incapaz de protegerlo, no tenía tiempo ni interés en simpatizar con los sentimientos de la marine—. ¡Eres completamente estúpida, mujer! —siseó.</p><p>—¡No estoy lloriqueando! —gritó Tashigi con la misma exasperación desesperada que embargaba al pirata, aunque los rastros de lágrimas aún estaban en su rostro y sus pestañas.</p><p>Zoro le dirigió una mirada asesina y ella quiso gritar, patearlo y decirle cosas horribles, realmente horribles, aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre, completamente miserable.</p><p>—<em>¿Por… qué?</em> —La pregunta fue un murmullo, y el iracundo pirata apretó los dientes, reconociendo en esa pregunta nuevamente al niño que había sido.</p><p>Se limitó a contemplarla por un largo minuto y cuando contestó sus ojos eran tan glaciales como el infierno al que estaba siendo sometido.</p><p>—No te creas el centro del mundo, mujer. Con mi capitán aquí ¿por qué debería prestarte atención?</p><p>Tashigi se sobresaltó con sorpresa mientras esa simple y breve respuesta le daba todo lo que ella necesitaba. No estaba siendo un bastardo solo porque sí, o porque ella fuese una mujer insignificante o irrelevante, simplemente no era Mugiwara no Luffy.</p><p>Era simple, era obvio: Zoro daría el mismo trato grosero y ruin a cualquier persona que no fuese su capitán.</p><p>“¿Dónde están las katanas? ¡Las abandonaste! ¡Las tiraste! No estaban contigo cuando te atraparon, ¿Cómo un espadachín puede permitir esa deshonra, Roronoa?” había querido gritarle eso y más, pero la determinación y la pasión se habían desvanecido y se limitó a quedarse tranquila, floja y algo aturdida sobre la nieve regada de sangre.</p><p>El tiempo pasó y Zoro volvió a dormir sin dar más que un vistazo desafiante alrededor, tanteando, sintiendo lo que estaba por suceder. Cuando se levantó de nuevo, Tashigi ladeaba la cabeza, recelosa, frotándose las manos y mordiéndose la boca.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —exigió, notando la tensión de la marine.</p><p>—Hay algo… raro —contestó por inercia, sin molestarse en el trato del pirata—. Han pasado horas… un día creo —intentó adivinar ahogando un bostezo—. Smoker-san… no ha venido… y…</p><p>—¿Y qué? —espetó, aunque podía sentir lo mismo que ella.</p><p>Tashigi frunció el ceño. Impel Down estaba lejos de ser un hotel y ella se había mantenido obstinada en no moverse aunque la buscaron varias veces para escoltarla, empezaba a preocuparse. Las visitas en la gran prisión eran esporádicas, eran una excepción no la regla, ¿por qué intuía que estaban tomando tan bien su impertinencia?</p><p>—Nada… nada… —murmuró, intentando convencerse de que estaba siendo paranoica, volvió su atención a Roronoa e hizo una mueca—. Y ya que estás despierto dime de una vez dónde están las katanas.</p><p>—Maldita sea, mujer. ¡Deja de joder con eso! —gritó, indignado de que siguiese con la misma cantaleta. ¿Es que era realmente estúpida?</p><p>—¡Cuidaré de las katanas de ahora en adelante! —gritó a su vez con determinación—. Mira, Roronoa, eres un pirata y no me gustas por eso. ¡No me importa tu derrota, solo quiero cuidar de esas katanas! ¡Vas a morir, prometo que las cuidaré ahora en adelante!</p><p>—¡Deja de ser absurda y lárgate de una maldita vez!</p><p>—¡Dije que no me moveré y NO LO HARÉ! —rechinó, enfadada. De no ser por la distancia y la obvia distancia de alturas estarían gruñéndose cara a cara. La situación era tan absurda que, por un momento, parecieron olvidar donde estaban y solo dejaron que la costumbre los guiara. No parecían sentir el hielo cubriendo sus cuerpos o el casi congelamiento… al menos hasta que Zoro hizo un gesto, fue tan imperceptible que nadie excepto uno de sus nakamas lo hubiese notado, pero por alguna razón Tashigi lo hizo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en automático, ansiosa al mirar sus muñecas en carne viva y la forma en la que colgaba de la cruz—. ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? —Se adelantó e intentó tocarlo, pero Zoro se removió.</p><p>—¡No te importa! —bramó, rabioso de que ella hubiese notado su breve debilidad. Había soportado por días las torturas sin darle la satisfacción de ver a nadie quejarse, y tenía que ser esa mujer precisamente con la que claudicara.</p><p>Tashigi abrió y cerró la boca, indignada primero y luego angustiada al darse cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo. Roronoa era un pirata, incluso si el trato proporcionado a él le parecía inhumano debía abstener sus pensamientos y su compasión. Retrocedió lo poco que había avanzado esquivando la sangre congelada, un horrible sentimiento de vacío, molestia, humillación y vergüenza naciendo en su interior.</p><p>De pronto quiso irse y no volver más, si tan solo pudiese apartar sus ojos resentidos y febriles de Roronoa Zoro todo sería más sencillo.</p><p>Y lo hizo, pero no por su voluntad. Unas pisadas fuertes la hicieron girarse, katana en mano por pura costumbre, la misma que tuvo que envainar de nuevo cuando vio que la guardia de Impel Down se acercaba en una fría procesión arrastrando consigo armas y una letal resolución.</p><p>No sabía cuántas horas faltaban para lo de Marineford pero si ellos estaban allí era claro que no mucho, no había esperado tampoco que la ejecución de ambos piratas fuese exactamente en el mismo minuto.</p><p>Zoro achicó los ojos, sintiendo la muerte en el ambiente, su expresión llana. Tashigi se hizo a un lado sin protestar, sin fruncir el ceño, sin decir nada ni hacer ningún movimiento innecesario.</p><p>Se dedicó a observar mientras los guardias rodeaban a Roronoa con ceremonia, impávidos, aburridos incluso, arrastrando metal sobre la nieve, el sonido rebotando en todos los rincones, causándole escalofríos. Había visto ejecuciones públicas e internas, sabía cómo funcionaba, conocía la forma en la que lo matarían, cuanto demoraría en morir, cuanto sufriría… aun así no era sencillo. Era una marine y sabía que para cada acto atroz debía existir un castigo, era justicia pero también un asesinato.</p><p>Se preguntó no por primera vez ¿por qué el Cazador de Piratas se había convertido en un pirata? ¿Por qué Mugiwara no Luffy condujo a su tripulación a Enies Lobby y le declaró la guerra al gobierno mundial? ¿Por qué no se comportaban como los piratas desalmados que debían ser? Más que unos criminales crueles y vulgares, daban la sensación de ser unos críos consentidos y caprichosos que hacían lo que querían porque querían y cuando querían, sin verdadera malicia, sin verdadera brutalidad.</p><p>Fueron unos segundos en que esos pensamientos la traicionaron, una debilidad nacida del cansancio y quizá por la claridad del asunto, por una ejecución que no debería existir con solo un crimen a cuestas y todo lo que se cocía en Marineford por orden del gobierno.</p><p>Exhaló y un leve vapor cubrió su visión levemente, pero la mirada de Roronoa la taladró mientras sus pensamientos desfilaban por su rostro. Tashigi apretó los labios sin apartar su vigilancia de él, intentando comprender por qué seguía allí. Era incapaz de sentirse satisfecha ante la próxima muerte del hombre al que más aborrecía así que lo más lógico sería irse, no observar la tortura, no observar su vida desvanecerse entre el horror de esa gélida prisión…</p><p>—Teniente Tashigi, se la considerará como testigo para asistir la ejecución.</p><p>No contestó, tampoco importó, no estaban preguntándole nada, solo transmitiendo órdenes.</p><p>—Roronoa Zoro, Cazador de Piratas, Vice-capitán de la banda de los Mugiwara. —Un guardia comenzó a hablar. Zoro no le prestó atención, las palabras eran insignificantes para él, las palabras eran insignificantes para Tashigi también, demasiado absorta en su enemigo.</p><p>En algún lugar de su mente supo que debía prestar atención y comprender lo grande y terrible que era aquel acto. Estaba siendo testigo de primera mano del inicio del fin, el clímax vaticinado en esas semanas desde la caída de Mugiwara en Water Seven… todo estaba allí, reducido en ese nivel de hielo y muerte, en la ejecución de Roronoa Zoro, la mano derecha del hombre que se había atrevido a escupir al cielo.</p><p>Supo también que nada sería lo mismo, quizá por esa razón Smoker insistió en ir a Impel Down, quizá por eso ella seguía allí, quizá por eso tenía tanto temor y tanta confusión.</p><p>—¿Cuántas horas faltan para el traslado de Mugiwara? —preguntó en un susurro.</p><p>—¿Traslado? —La genuina sorpresa del guardia fue un balde de agua fría. Tashigi sintió como si el hielo bajo sus pies se resquebrajara. El hombre arrugó el ceño, algo despistado en el tono de su voz que era lo suficientemente alto para que cualquiera lo oyera—. ¿No le notificaron aun? Nuevas órdenes han llegado desde Marioeja. La ejecución que estaba prevista en 24 horas en la sede de la marina ha sido cambiada… —Tashigi abrió los ojos de par en par mientras las palabras parecían ralentizar el tiempo. El guardia siguió, ajeno a todo, hablando sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo—. La ejecución de Mugiwara no Luffy será en este preciso momento, aquí, en Impel Down…</p><p>Ese fue un instante vacío, un momento que perdió sentido y sonido excepto para Zoro, que volvió la cabeza bruscamente a ellos haciendo que Tashigi sintiera escalofríos y horror.</p><p>Nadie había mencionado a Zoro que su capitán sería ejecutado, nadie lo dijo y por eso había estado tan tranquilo. Su sorpresa que fue genuina pasó a cólera incrédula y luego –muy levemente- a una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa salvaje… y macabra.</p><p>—Por todo lo citado se te toma en custodia para tu ejecución interna, la cual procederá a la par de Mugiwara no Luffy…</p><p>Tashigi quiso gritar que se callara, que solo estaba empeorándolo, quiso adelantarse, su piel erizada, su corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho. Quiso decir algo, <em>hacer</em> algo, desenvainar su espada, pero bastó una mirada y ella se congeló en su sitio, y en ese milisegundo en que ambos volvieron a contemplarse, Tashigi nunca sintió más terror, más aborrecimiento y tampoco más fascinación hacia nadie ni nada.</p><p>—Con la Teniente Tashigi de la Marina de testigo, tu vida acabará ahora, antes de que cometas más crímenes contra la humanidad. El capitán pirata al que serviste, Monkey D. Luffy, no conocerá otra cosa más que el dolor, la humillación y la muerte. —Hubo un chasquido, nadie prestó atención—. A las 18.00 horas del presente día se procede a tu ejecución… ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? —Otro chasquido, los guardias finalmente alzaron la cabeza.</p><p>Las cadenas que mantenían a Roronoa Zoro cayeron con un suave tintineo, tan melódico como el canto del cisne mientras el pirata aterrizaba con una gracia y una violencia hermosa y bestial con su cruz hecha añicos.</p><p>—<strong>Mueran</strong> —ordenó, y se desató una masacre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era el sexto día desde que se anunció la ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy cuando se llegó a la conclusión que perderían la guerra.</p><p>Era el sexto día desde que se anunción la ejecución cuando decidieron que su vida debería terminar en Impel Down antes de que causara una sublevación completa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sengoku se sentía humillado, irritado y más, pero nada podía hacer para evitar lo que se decidió unanimamente. Era la mejor salida, la menos dañina de las dos opciones que se les puso delante.</p><p>Sentado tras su escritorio, escuchando a medias los reportes que le traían, suspiró derrotado y agotado mientras en diferentes partes del mundo, Dragón, Shirohige y Akagami avanzaban dejando una estela de destrucción total. Sengoku escuchaba en Mariojea mientras el barco de Shirohige seguía con un viento favorecedor, mientras Akagami destruía a los CP que estaban tras él, mientras los oficiales de Dragón desataban una violencia despiadada sobre todo y todos.</p><p>Sengoku no sabía en quien debía poner su atención. La situación se había salido de sus manos en un santiamén.</p><p>Dragón por si solo ya era un problema, y en cuanto Kurohige trajo al niño pirata supo que habían encontrado una forma de detenerlo. La guerra que el revolucionario llevaba a cabo era fría, sutil y muy inteligente, Dragón era altamente conocido, respetado y temido por sus acciones y su presencia desapercibida por lo que en primer lugar ponerle un alto era impensable. Sin embargo un padre era un padre, y el gobierno sabía que ya fuese que acudiese o no, podrían dar un gran golpe a la armada revolucionaria. Si mataban al hijo de Dragón ese se tambalearía y perdería su sangre fría, si acudía traería a sus fuerzas consigo y finalmente dejarían de ser una amenaza invisible.</p><p>Todo había sido de un modo u otro por Dragón, poner a Mugiwara sobre una plataforma de ejecución en el centro de Marineford en unos días era por su padre, solo por él y por nada más. Una guerra contra los revolucionarios era lo que estaban buscando, para acabar con Dragón y con su sangre incluso si Mugiwara no fuese culpable por delitos graves, pero cuando la princesa de Arabasta solicitó la audiencia y las islas Conomi se sublevaron, el almirante de la flota empezó a ver algo que nunca se habría imaginado.</p><p>Y el cambio de curso de Akagami y Shirohige solo fue un detonante más, en cuanto Ace se involucró supo que había grandes posibilidades de que Shirohige lo respaldara sin dudar, especialmente por el secreto de su sangre, para impedir que pusieran sus manos en él. Pero Akagami… ¿Qué pasaba con Akagami?</p><p>—¡No pueden estar realmente viniendo! —Había gritado Sengoku blanco de ira y temor en cuanto recibió las noticias del abrupto cambio de ambos Yonkou. Había girado hacia Garp con una mirada enloquecida, tomándole de las solapas y agitándolo fuertemente— ¡¿Qué significa esto, maldito Garp?! ¡Shirohige es una cosa, pero… ¿Akagami?!!!!</p><p>—¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? —Había mascullado él mirando hacia otro lado—. Como si pudiese entender cómo piensa un maldito pirata…</p><p>Garp nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, pero Sengoku no había discernido nada en su rostro más que la amargura y la pena que todo le provocaban. ¿Por qué Akagami venía? No lo sabía tampoco importaba.</p><p>Lo único claro era que los miedos del Gorosei no estaban del todo infundados.</p><p>Mugiwara era un novato, un chiquillo de diecisiete años, imprudente, tonto y temerario, pero empezaba a ganarse por sí solo esa ejecución.</p><p>Cinco islas se habían alzado a causa de él, y Sengoku no quería ver de lo que sería capaz si continuaba su viaje. Ya no era irritante, era perturbador.</p><p>Era un pirata y, aun así, ese detalle no les importaba incluso si eso los condenaba.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza. Podía ver muchas cosas de Garp en Mugiwara, pero su amigo era un marine y esas cosas habían hecho mucho bien en el mundo. Sengoku sabía que el gobierno era corrupto, pero así era el mundo y nunca iba a cambiar, lo único que podían hacer con sus puestos era proteger en lo que podían a los débiles. No eran héroes, eran humanos, y el bien y el mal estaban determinados de formas distintas, no eran los mejores, pero él intentaba que lo fueran, y los piratas y los revolucionarios desequilibraban todo y sacaban lo peor de los marines.</p><p>Tenía que hacer lo correcto incluso si no era lo mejor.</p><p>El Gobierno había ordenado que se ocuparan solo de Dragón, pero el desafío de esos cinco países y los dos Yonkou no eran cosa de broma. Si Akagami y Barbablanca realmente se presentaban entonces estaban destinados a perder la batalla.</p><p>Pero la guerra sería su victoria en solo unos minutos más.</p><p>Esperaba con impaciencia que el Den-Den-Mushi sonara anunciándole finalmente que la vida del nieto de Garp había culminado. Cuando tuviera la información entonces podría pensar mejor en cómo hacer frente a la ira de Dragón, Akagami y Shirohige.</p><p>—Pueden retirarse —ordenó a los marines que trajeron los reportes, y estos, obedientes, hicieron un saludo respetuoso y salieron.</p><p>Tsuru, sentada en el sofá, suspiró con apatía. En momentos como ese Garp debería estar allí también, acompañándolos, comiendo galletas y burlándose de la situación, pero Garp había salido de la sala de reuniones tirando la puerta con fuerza en cuando se dio la orden.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto?</p><p>—¿Acaso hay otra opción?</p><p>—No estoy segura, creo que ya sea que viva o muera, Mugiwara ha desatado algo impensable. —La anciana sonrió con amargura—. Este será nuestro final, ninguno de ellos perdonará la ofensa.</p><p>—Entonces será nuestro final —dijo con hosquedad—, pero también nuestra victoria completa.</p><p>—Hemos vivido una gran vida —concordó la vice-almirante sin preocupación.</p><p>Sengoku asintió, sus ojos concentrados aun en el Den-Den-Mushi, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente con tal violencia que ambos creyeron se trataba de Garp.</p><p>Sin embargo el marine que entró era un contra-almirante bastante normal en comparación a su amigo, y las noticias que traía habrían de cambiar el curso de lo que fue planeado y ordenado tan meticulosamente.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —exigió el almirante, indignado ante la entrada forzosa.</p><p>—¡Señor! ¡Han llegado noticias del G-1! —anunció, sudoroso y contrariado.</p><p>El G-1 había quedado completamente inservible, hecho ruinas, y los marines habían sido dados por muertos o incapacitados, solo uno había vivido el tiempo suficiente para informar sobre Puño de Fuego y el segundo al mando de Dragón.</p><p>—¿Despertó alguno? —preguntó Sengoku, curioso y sorprendido de que tal información fuese considerada relevante. Lo que necesitaban saber ya era conocido, dudaba que alguno de los supervivientes supiese más.</p><p>El marine asintió, y sin esperar el permiso para dar el reporte, exclamó:</p><p>—¡Jinbe fue avistado en el G-1 antes de ser destruido! ¡De hecho fue Jinbe el que impidió que Puño de Fuego se entregara, señor!</p><p>El rostro del almirante de la flota se contrajo un segundo con incredulidad antes de asimilar la noticia.</p><p>—¿Qué? —espetó, creyendo haber oído mal. Tsuru se irguió con expresión pétrea.</p><p>—Han despertado cuatro hombres, señor. Afirman lo mismo, Jinbe se presentó en el G-1 e impidió que Puño de Fuego se entregara, cuando el segundo de Dragón destruyó la base, Jinbe lo rescató y se lo llevó. No fueron los revolucionarios los que ayudaron a Puño de Fuego, fue Jinbe, señor.</p><p>Sengoku se levantó, lívido.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? ¡¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de error?!</p><p>—¡Ninguna!</p><p>—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JINBE? ¡LO QUIERO ARRESTADO AHORA MISMO! —ordenó a gritos furiosos.</p><p>—Ese es el problema, señor —respondió el contra-almirante con los dientes apretados—. Jinbe se comunicó hace unos días con el gobierno pidiendo ver a Mugiwara antes de la ejecución. —El poco color que Sengoku había ganado gracias a la rabia se evaporó, quedó tan blanco como el uniforme que portaba—. Su petición fue concedida, en este momento debe estar atravesando las puertas de la justicia…</p><p>Sengoku no esperó a que terminara de hablar, se volvió al Den-Den-Mushi que tenía y lo prendió, crispado, perdiendo la escasa calma que tenía.</p><p>—¿MUGIWARA YA HA SIDO EJECUTADO? —Solo el silenció lo recibió, un silencio insólito, mecanico y conocido. Él no podía saberlo aún, pero los marines de la sala de control se quedaron extrañados y confundidos cuando de pronto toda señal con Impel Down se perdió: las pantallas se apagaron, los aparatos dejaron de leer señales y los registros cambiaron de forma tan abrupta como si la gran prisión se hubiese evaporado en la nada.</p><p>Y el almirante de la flota, uno de los hombres más poderosos de la marina, alzó el rostro al techo aullando un nombre con rabia inaudita: “DORJE”. Un nombre que pocos conocían, un grito que a pesar de la distancia pareció legar a un barco de velas negras, a una mujer de largo cabello rojo y sonrisa pletórica, espantosa, cuya mano estaba sobre un Den-Den-Mushi activado mientras comunicaba con inmensa diversión: “Está hecho… Sabo”.</p><p>Ella reía, pero Sengoku estaba al borde del colapso mental. Corrió hacia la sala de controles incrédulo ante lo que se estaba formando en su mente, incrédulo y sobresaltado. Si lo que pensaba resultaba ser cierto…</p><p>Llegó a la sala en cuestión de minutos con Tsuru y otros marines detrás, y en cuanto entró siguió gritando.</p><p>—¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS DE LA JUSTICIA!</p><p>Pero era tarde, lejos de Mariojea, en medio del mar, el barco marine empezaba a cruzar por el estrecho camino a través de las puertas entreabiertas y la corriente arrastró el buque con más rapidez. Todo parecía en orden, normal, y Jinbe a un costado, aferrado al barandal miraba el cielo despejado con ojos llenos de pesar.</p><p>—¿No quieres descansar un poco? Aun demoraremos una hora en llegar a Impel Down. —Le dijo Daigin, un hombre robusto y de barba prolija, el comodoro que había sido enviado como escolta para acompañar a Jinbe y de paso unirse a las unidades de vigilancia de la gran prisión.</p><p>—Lo que está sucediendo es triste —comentó Jinbe simplemente—, lo menos que puedo hacer es dormir.</p><p>—Será una batalla dura, pero tenemos muchas posibilidades —afirmó el marine con rotundidad.</p><p>Jinbe no contestó, su mirada se concentró a un punto en concreto. Daigin lo imitó con curiosidad y vio un barco de velas negras a unos metros como si hubiese aparecido de la nada.</p><p>—¿Qué rayos…? —Empezó a decir sorprendido mientras llevaba una mano a su katana.</p><p>—¡Karakusagawara Seiken! —El marine no se lo esperó, y poco pudo hacer para esquivar el ataque del gyojin a tan minima distancia. Jinbe golpeó el aire y la onda que levantó lo tiró hacia el otro extremo, estrellándose dolorosamente contra el barandal para luego caer al agua junto a una parte de sus subordinados.</p><p>El caos estalló al instante, los marines gritaron confundidos, intentando llegar a sus armas, pero fue en vano: pequeñas luces comenzaron a rodearlos, eran tan pequeñas y brillantes que parecían luciérnagas, y el efecto era tan bonito y estaba tan fuera de lugar que los desconcertó completamente.</p><p>—¡HIDAMURA! —El grito fue rotundo, devastador, carente de compasión, solo fue una palabra, pero las luces estallaron en fuego y las ondas de calor arrancaron gritos inhumanos a los marines. Ellos chillaron corriendo de un lado a otro y enloquecidos de dolor se lanzaron hacia el mar sin más.</p><p>Jinbe se mantuvo en sitio, apartado, mientras Ace se quitaba el uniforme marino con violencia, y el buque marine avanzaba, las grandes e inexpugnables puertas de la justicia cerrándose detrás.</p><p>Y el grito de rabia de Sengoku fue un eco terrible mientras ladraba más órdenes:</p><p>—¡QUE DIEZ UNIDADES SE DIRIJAN A IMPEL DOWN! ¡EL RESTO PREPARASE, ¡NO IMPORTA CÓMO, NO PERMITAN QUE LAS FUERZAS DE DRAGÓN, AKAGAMI O SHIROHIGE VAYAN HACIA LA PRISIÓN! <strong>¡ESTA GUERRA YA HA COMENZADO!</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Así, un día antes de lo previsto, dio comienzo la Gran Guerra, por error, por malas decisiones, por imprudencia, por locura y por amor.</p><p>Muchos dirían que ese fue el inicio del crimen más grande la historia, muchos escribirían sobre eso, muchos hablarían e inmortalizarían aquel momento, pero lo cierto fue que ese apenas era el nudo de la historia.</p><p>El inicio solo sería un cúmulo de rumores y escándalos, y el final… el final nunca sería olvidado.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!</p><p>Primero las aclaraciones.</p><p>*Ojalá se entienda el porque del título, tanto del capítulo como del fic en sí XD. Intente hacer lo mejor que pude pero quizá sea confuso (?), "Historia de un crimen" es en honor al hecho de que los aliados de Luffy se alzaron contra el gobierno y esa historia se cuenta y contará a través de las generaciones, el fic se trata más sobre las repercusiones que causó la captura y la sentencia de Luffy en el mundo que la ejecución en sí xD.</p><p>*¿Por qué Hancock aceptó el llamado del gobierno? Le di un motivo, no sé si será creíble o no, pero no podía ni quería dejarla fuera de la batalla. Ya se explicará más adelante.</p><p>*Sobre Sabo y Ace… lo que sucedió en el G-1 se verá también más adelante.</p><p>*Si alguien lo notó, sip, insinué VivixKohza, y si, también insinué ZoroxTashigi, que son de mis parejas favoritas. No, no habrá romance, la trama no da para eso y soy muy mala escribiéndolo igual. Quería también medio insinuar LuffyxNami pero no tengo el talento para eso e.e. Habrá algunas insinuaciones más como KoalaxSabo, pero no profundizaré nada porque no me da. </p><p>Ya tengo una línea de tiempo y estoy terminando de corregirla, serán aproximadamente entre dieciséis y dieciocho capítulos. Quise publicar este último capítulo que tenía desde hace tanto como un auto-regalo debido a que leí un fic que amé mucho y esa emoción me contagió. Fuera de eso no volveré a publicar otro este año, tengo algunos fics que, a diferencia de este, si considero una obligación por el tiempo que tienen, les daré el fin que merecen y luego me enfocaré de nuevo en este. </p><p>¡Cuídense mucho, y feliz navidad y año nuevo por adelantado! Pásenlo bonito, espero que pronto esta pandemia llegue a su fin y aunque nada volverá a ser lo mismo, al menos estemos bien :).</p><p> </p><p>Besos, Bella.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>